Nuestros destinos
by DraInu
Summary: No sólo las criaturas mágicas tienen parejas destinadas. Toda la verdad se encuentra en ese libro prohibido, escondido de cualquier mirada curiosa desde que el ministerio lo prohibió un día después de su creación... ¿Qué pasa si alguien descubriera ese exótico libro? Tomarry. HarryxTom. Harrymort.
1. Prólogo

La sociedad mágica creía que sólo las criaturas mágicas podían tener parejas destinadas, pero, en lo más profundo de una antigua y arruinada biblioteca, se encontraba gravada la verdad entre páginas de un libro. Libro que Tom Riddle pudo recuperar a la edad de veinte años, guardando y apoderándose del libro para poder estudiarlo con cuidado. El libro tenía mucha información valiosa para un mago, tan valiosa que el ministerio lo prohibió, eliminando todos los ejemplares, menos uno, el cual escondieron de todo contacto vivo.

Los magos tenían diferentes tipos de magia, el potencial era diferente para cada uno, tanto que se dividían en varias categorías, la más baja era la categoría tres, los squib, aquéllos que poseían un cuerpo digno para albergar magia, pero no la tenían o la poseían con una limitación demasiada amplia. La segunda, la de los magos comunes, era aquélla que les daba la habilidad mágica necesaria para hacer hechizos, pociones o hasta maldiciones, pero la que más le interesó al joven Riddle fue la primera.

Supo que era de esa categoría desde que leyó el nombre de esos magos. Su corazón casi se descarrila al leer la descripción, porque se sintió unido, era como si lo describieran y, desde ese día, sólo ha estado esperando, esperando que esa persona llegue a su vida. Los magos sanctus eran aquéllos que dominaban la magia en conjunto, con o sin varita, su poder era tan puro y maravilloso que podía llegar a ser rey de reyes entre los magos. Por eso decidió ser el Lord Oscuro, así podría tener un título, seguidores e ideales que rigieran una nueva época.

Los sanctus eran personas incomprendidas, ellos podías hacer más que los demás y nacían con esa mentalidad, eran cerrados con la mayoría de personas y de naturaleza brillante, pero, por desgracia, son más susceptibles a bloqueos mágicos por su condición. Es por ley que todos los magos cumplan su mayoría de edad a los diecisiete, todo porque a esa edad los bloqueos naturales se van y dejan al mago o bruja en su libre plenitud mágica, pero, los magos de la primera categoría los cumplían a los quince, ya que su cuerpo -gracias a su fuerza mágica- maduraba con más facilidad y liberaba la magia pura que contenían dentro. Algunas veces era doloroso, aunque Tom era afortunado, cuando cumplió quince años se sentía como una serpiente recién salida del cascaron: Como si hubiera nacido de nuevo.

Aunque, para su desgracia, todos los sanctus contienen otra mitad. Un poder tan grande no puede sobrevivir si no tiene con quien compartirlo, la magia debía enlazarse con otro ser mágico que compartiera sus mismas características, y por eso se estaba volviendo loco.

Tuvo que guardar pedazos de su alma y de su magia en sus horrocrux para poder seguir en pie, pero eso le quitaba poco a poco la cordura. El vacío que se encontraba en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, el calor dejaba su piel y la necesidad de encontrarle era cada vez más desesperante que no sabía que hacer, al principio quiso olvidarse del asunto por un momento y conseguir alguna seguidora que lo hiciera perderse, pero, justo cuando estaba en el acto, algo le paraba, sentía que traicionaba. Se sentía sucio.

Hasta que un día el dolor llegó junto a todas las emociones de esperanza, alguien en algún lugar estaba pasando por su liberación, y le emocionaba. Era hora de sacar todas las armas y buscarle por donde estuviese, fuese quien fuese. Había llegado el momento.


	2. Uno

Desde la primera vez que recibió su carta de Hogwarts supo que algo estaba mal, sus tíos se volvieron locos por ese simple acontecimiento, ocultándole más cosas de las que ya ocultaban.

Era molesto.

Cuando su tío decidió irse a aquella horrible isla fue una satisfacción total para él. Algo le decía que ese día cambiaría toda su existencia... y le fascinaba.

El momento que vio a Hagrid en la entrada de la arruinada cabaña despertó una pequeña luz de esperanza en su interior. Tal vez podría irse del cuidado de sus tíos y por fin tener una infancia normal, pero, claro, siempre había algo que no tomaba en cuenta, ¿cómo iba a saber que un loco desquiciado estaba tras él para matarlo? No quería morir, pero también dudaba que los muggles donde vivía lo protegieran de aquel supuesto Lord Oscuro, sin contar que también estaría exponiendo la vida de su parientes.

Al entrar a Hogwarts se dio cuenta de algo que, nuevamente, no tomaba en cuenta.

Si era seleccionado en Hufflepuff todos creerían que podían pisotearlo sólo por ser amable, cosa completamente estúpida.

Ser seleccionado en Gryffindor implicaba estar en la boca de todos, siendo criticado por todo acto que hiciera, y le sería molesto eso, sin contar que debía ser como ellos querían y no lo que él fuera.

Slytherin era una de las mejores opciones para él, pero no podría aguantar que los chicos de su propia casa lo discriminaran por ser quien derrotó a su Lord o, simplemente, por no ser un sangre pura.

Era Ravenclaw por el cual decidió ir, ahí podría ser quien quería ser, estar fuera del radar de muchos y, lo más importante, poder aprender sin molestias del hermoso arte que era la magia.

Aunque, como todo en su vida, tampoco le fue bien en la selección. Por alguna razón el Sombrero Seleccionador le convenció para quedar en la casa que él, un sombrero parlachín, creía ser la indicada para el joven azabache, llevándolo directo al nido de serpientes, donde tenía que defenderse aun estando dentro de la Sala Común, sin contar que el profesor jefe de Slytherin parecía odiarle. Lo único positivo que pudo encontrar en estar en Slytherin fue que, dentro de la biblioteca, nadie parecía querer molestarlo y, para su sorpresa, había algunos Ravenclaw que se acercaban a él para que les explicara alguna parte de la clase que no entendieron. Haciéndolo arrepentirse con más fervor el haberle hecho caso al estúpido y dañado sombrero.

La navidad de su primer año iba a ser aburrida, hasta que se hizo amigo de la persona menos inesperada, a tal punto que pudo ir a su casa esas vacaciones.

Los Malfoy eran unas personas estrictas, pero eran las únicas que se preocuparon por la situación en la que se encontraba Harry, ayudándolo a salir de la casa de los Dursley y, para aumento de la gratitud de que le tenía hacia los Malfoy, adoptándolo como un nuevo integrante de la familia.

Era Draco quien siempre empezaba una conversación con él, aunque la mayoría de las veces era para burlarse de lo callado que era su no-hermano, y no es que fuese falso, Harry solía estar callado la mayoría del tiempo, más cuando supo que estaba en casa de los seguidores más fieles de aquella persona que lo quería muerto desde su nacimiento. El último Potter se había prometido vengarse de la muerte de sus padres, estudiando y entrenando todo lo que podía para, cuando llegase su enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort, poder derrotarlo sin el mayor esfuerzo y, de paso, divertirse un poco.

Su primer año fue raro, con dos profesores, sin contar al director Dumbledore, persiguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y una piedra que, tal parecía, se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry sabía muy bien quién estaba tratando de robar la piedra, pero aun así decidió quedarse callado, sorprendiendo al profesor Quirrell con la decisión del chico.

Su segundo año fue todavía peor, con todo los estudiantes acusándolo de ser el heredero de Slytherin, cosa totalmente ridícula teniendo en cuenta que su madre era nacida de muggles. Al final del año, Ron Weasley le había plantado frente exigiéndole que le devolviera a su hermana, emprendiendo una pequeña búsqueda con el Gryffindor para poder encontrar a la pequeña niña que habían capturado. Al final de ese año pudo tener un amigo dentro del área de los leones y, llevándose otra sorpresa, se habían llevado muy bien, quitando los prejuicios que tenía el Weasley.

Su tercer año fue el mejor de todos, con un nuevo profesor de Defensa y descubriendo que tenía un padrino que, después de tanto alboroto y algo de ayuda de los Malfoy, salió de todos los cargos que le habían puesto injustamente. Yéndose a vivir con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin a Grimmauld Place, donde descubrió que, raramente, su nombre se encontraba en el árbol genealógico, pero decidiendo no contarle nada a sus tíos, quienes ya consideraba más como sus padres.

Su cuarto año fue el peor de todos, con el odioso torneo y con el regreso del Señor Oscuro, lo único positivo que encontró de todo eso fue que hizo tres amigos nuevos, amigos que, curiosamente, terminaron siendo los mismos competidores del torneo, casi moría del susto al ver que el antiguo amigo de sus padres trataba de matar a Cedric, quien sólo terminó desmayado por el mismo Harry, para que no le pudieran hacer más daño y se enfocaran solamente en el niño-que-vivió. Aunque nuevamente decidió quedarse callado y no decir del regreso del Señor Oscuro, si lo hacía todos estarían tras él, y el azabache quería vengarse por su propia cuenta, quería tenerlo en sus manos y ver como el brillo se iba de sus ojos. Lo quería matar por sí mismo.

Aunque todo los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente se detuvieron al sentir el dolor recorrer toda su espina dorsal y cada uno de los rincones que poseía en su pequeño cuerpo. Casi soltaba un grito cuando el dolor lo atacó sin piedad alguna, pero en ese momento Sirius y Remus debían estar dormidos y no quería despertarlos, en sus antiguos cumpleaños ha sentido algo de dolor, debía pasar. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

El dolor detonó en su cabeza, sin contar que sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo en fuego vivo ahí supo que no podía más, necesitaba ayuda, pero su voz no quería salir. Simplemente se atoraba en alguna parte de su garganta, causándoles un pavor enorme. Podía sentir como su magia empezaba a recorrerlo a su cuerpo y a toda su habitación, empezando a romper ventanas, espejos y hasta el pequeño escritorio que poseía, alertando a su padrino y tío de sobremanera.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?—se oyó la voz de Sirius en la puerta de su habitación, pero él no podía hablar, el fuego recorría cada rincón se su cuerpo— Harry, abre la puerta.

El menor gruñó de frustración, ¿qué rayos es lo que le estaba pasando? Nunca había leído algo así en los libros que había leído en toda su vida. Dolía horrores y, por primera vez, quería a alguien a su lado, alguien como Sirius y Remus, quienes le han cuidado todo el tiempo que podían desde que el Black salió de Azkaban.

—Cachorro, vamos—esa vez fue Remus quien había hablado, pero no podía hacer nada. Podía oír como los amigos de su difunto padre empezaban a abrir la puerta, sin importar romperla en el intento—. ¿Harry?

El nombrado gimió de dolor mientras abrazaba sus piernas para calmar el dolor, el cual empezaba a desaparecer con una tortuosa lentitud. Remus corrió hacia él y se sentó a su lado empezando a hacer hechizos para saber cómo se encontraba el joven.

Harry se movió un poco para quedar en las piernas de su no-padre y tratar de tranquilizarse con él a su lado.

—Kreacher—llamó el Black. El elfo apareció haciendo una profunda reverencia, antes de ver hacia Harry y preocuparse al ver como se encontraba—, cuida a Harry — ordenó empezando a caminar hacia el primer piso—. Alguien quiere entrar a la casa —informó Sirius mirando a Remus con su varita en mano—. Quédate con Harry, yo iré a ver.

Remus iba a replicar, pero Sirius ya se había ido corriendo a la entrada del lugar, dejando a un histérico elfo doméstico al cuidado del pequeño cachorro.

—Amo Harry, ¿qué le duele?—preguntó el orejudo mientras chasqueaba las manos y un paño de agua fría se colocaba en la frente del azabache.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, Kreacher—murmuró con sueño—. Tranquilo, estoy bien—suspiró cerrando los ojos—: Siempre lo estoy.

Remus acarició con cariño el cabello de su cachorro, sin dejar de notar que los ojos de éste habían cambiado de color a un verde con ligeras motas plateadas.

—Rems—murmuró el azabache.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?—preguntó con cariño.

—¿Esto es normal?

—Somos magos—contestó mientras acariciaba la mejilla rosada del menor—, está claro que no somos normales.

El ojiverde sonrió y rió por lo bajo acurrucándose aún más cerca del lupino, tratando de descansar aunque sea un poco.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso...

—Mejor duerme, pequeño—susurró removiendo un poco el paño.

Pasos se oyeron en el pasillo, alertando al hombre lobo, quien apuntó con su varita la puerta rota del adolescente, dispuesto a defenderlo sin importar que diese su vida en el intento. Kreacher se colocó frente a sus dos amos, si pasaba algo, él estaría ahí para ganar un poco de tiempo a aquellos que quería, como al pequeño Harry.

—No te di permiso de pasar—el gruñido llamó la atención de los tres dentro de la habitación, aunque uno estaba más dormido que despierto.

—No lo necesito—respondió una voz conocida.

Kreacher dio un paso hacia la puerta, tratando de distinguir al segundo hablante.

—¿Dónde está?—el hombre que entraba por la puerta asombró a todos los presentes, menos a uno, que, en primera, no conocía al intruso y, en segunda, ya se encontraba dormido, oliendo el llamativo aroma que acababa de entrar a su habitación, tan raramente familiar.

—No debes estar aquí, Reg...

—¡Sólo lo quiero ver!—rugió el menor de los hermanos alejándose del agarre del mayor.

—¡Ni te conoce!

—¡Pues lo va a hac...!

—¡Amo Regulus!—gritó la criatura aventándose hacia su amo y antiguo mejor amigo.

—Hola, Kreacher—respondió el Regulus Black sonriendo con alegría.

Era bonito tener a lo que quedaba de la familia junta.


	3. Dos

El dolor desaparecía poco a poco, dejando una reconfortante calma. Por alguna razón se sentía mejor que nunca, sentía su magia recorrer todo su cuerpo con libertad y armonía, podía controlarla sin necesidad de algún límite. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

Se estiró oyendo sus huesos crujir a la hora de acomodarse en su lugar, realmente se sentía en el cielo. Abrió los ojos reconociendo el techo arriba de él, no sabía qué había pasado exactamente, pero tal vez la vida le empezaba a sonreír un poco. Se sentó en su cama y bostezó profundamente. Era como volver a nacer.

—Me alegro que ya hayas despertado—casi gritó cuando escuchó al hablante a su lado. No lo conocía, tal vez sólo en una foto, como la que había en la sala de toda la familia de Sirius en ella, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar nada.

El hombre frente a él era muy parecido a su padrino, demasiado, mas había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, algo familiar -sin contar que era una copia más joven de Sirius-, tal vez la sonrisa que le daba, completamente fraternal y cálida. Miradas que sólo había recibido de su padrino y su antiguo profesor.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad. No sabía quién era ni cómo podía estar sentado a su lado, pero sabía que no era malo. No si Remus y Sirius permitieron su estadía en el lugar, porque lo sabía, sus padres-tíos habían matado a cualquier ser desdichado que quisiera hacerle daño.

Los labios del joven Black formaron una mueca de tristeza, mirando a Harry a los ojos, lo cuales se habían oscurecido. El ojiverde frunció el ceño confundido, ¿había dicho algo malo? Tal vez no es una pregunta que debía hacerse como si nada, aunque, considerando la posición en la cual se encontraban, era una pregunta más que normal.

—¿Señor?—volvió a preguntar curioso.

—Soy Regulus Black—murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Hermano de tu padrino Sirius...

—Yo pensé que Sirius era el último Black...

—Bueno, yo me escondí...

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Seguridad—fue lo único que contestó tratando de sonreír.

Algo dentro de Harry se removió justo cuando Regulus sonrió de forma forzada, ¿qué necesidad de hacerlo? Sólo estaban ellos dos, y el azabache no iba a hacer algo porque dejase de sonreír.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?—en ese momento se dio cuesta de algo, el encuentro con el hermano de su padrino parecía ser una entrevista y, en su opinión, parecía que los dos buscaban algo del otro. Aunque no se conociesen.

—Vine a verte...

—No nos conocemos, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—¡Harry! ¡Ya despertaste!—los gritos llegaron justo a tiempo cuando Regulus tenía planeado hablar. Unos brazos lo envolvieron y lo tumbaron a la cama con alegría—... ¡Remus, Harry ya despertó!

El licántropo se recargó en el marco de la puerta viendo el espectáculo que hacía su amigo al encontrar al ojiverde despierto y, tal parecía, hablando con Regulus.

—Canuto, creo que no es el momento—regañó el castaño.

—¿No?—preguntó el mayor mirando a su ahijado y a su hermano, mas algo le llamó la atención al mayor— ¡Cachorro! Estás muy diferente—murmuró picando la mejilla de éste.

—¿Diferente?

—¡Sí!—murmuró sonriendo con orgullo— Deberías ir al baño y verlo por ti mismo.

Harry asintió confundido y, quitando a Sirius de encima suyo, caminó hacia el baño que de encontraba en su habitación, sorprendiéndose al verse en el reflejo de su espejo.

Era la viva imagen el señor que se encontraba en su habitación... ¿Regulus? Sí, él. Se acercó al objeto para mirarse con detenimiento, su cabello seguía estando alborotado, estaba seguro sí se podría peinar con facilidad, tampoco descartó los pequeños brillos azules que salían de éste o que ahora estaba más negro que de costumbre, como el cabello de Sirius. Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros y se admiró en el reflejo. Era un idéntico Black, sin excusas que dar a las personas para que dijesen lo contrario. Seguía teniendo algunas de las características que antes poseía, como sus amados ojos esmeraldas, aunque algunas motas plateadas cubrían ciertas partes de ellos.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!—logró escuchar al otro lado de su puerta.

Algo decía que no debía oír esa conversación, pero también sabía que se trataba de él, de lo que le pasaba, de aquel señor tan desconocidamente conocido. De la mayoría de sus dudas.

Se acercó a la puerta con curiosidad y pegó su oído en ésta, tratando de que no le descubriera en su intento de espía.

—¡No puedes llegar así como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Ya son dieseis años!

—Sirius—llamó el castaño—, creo que deberíamos dejar a Regulus hablar con Harry sobre eso

—Pero...

—Quiero hablar con mi hijo, Sirius—siseó el otro, sorprendiendo al menor.

—¿Qué rayos...? —murmuró pegándose más a la puerta de madera. No podían estar hablando de él, ¿o sí? Él no podía tener otro padre aparte de Jame y Lily Potter... ¿o en el mundo mágico se podía tener un hijo de tres personas?

—Lo hubieras hecho años atrás si no lo hubieras abandonado—gruñó el mayor de los Black.

—Sabes que no fue mi intención...

—¡Pero lo hiciste!

—¡Tú también lo hiciste!—después del rugido que soltó el menor

Remus suspiró viendo a sus dos amigos, quienes se encontraban cara a cara y con varita a mano.

—¡Claro que no! En cambio, tú se lo dejaste a James para que él lo cuidara, ¡no me dijiste nada!

—Si hubieras sido más inteligente te hubieras dado cuenta...

—¡Claramente no me hubiera dado cuenta!

—¡Entonces no es mi culpa, pedazo de mierda!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Si tan solo hubieras visto el estúpido árbol familiar!

—¡Nunca hubiera sospechado que Harry era nuestro hijo! ¡Pensé que era hijo de _mi_ mejor amigo!

—Alto, ¿qué?—preguntó el menor con voz aguda saliendo del baño, llamando la atención de los dos Black— ¿De qué mierdas hablan?

Regulus abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, mirando a su hermano de paso, matándolo con la mirada. El mayor miró a su ahijado/hijo y se sentó en la cama de éste, mirando sus manos mientras pensaba qué decir. El menor miró al único que parecía comprender la situación con más claridad, pero simplemente negó la cabeza.

—No soy yo quién debe decirte eso, cachorro—confesó haciendo una mueca triste—. Los espero en el comedor para cenar —dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos solos.

Harry miró a sus supuestos padres con el ceño fruncido, hasta se podría decir que molesto. ¿Acaso era una broma? Porque, definitivamente, no era graciosa, mucho menos cuando había vivido todos sus años de vida en una gran mentira, las cuales a tratado de evitar desde su llegada al mundo mágico ala edad de once años, o tal vez doce, si contamos lo antes dicho por su padrino.

—¿Piensan decirme? —preguntó mirando a los dos adultos, quienes se miraban con odio entre ellos.

—¿No te quieres sentar? —preguntó Sirius palmeando la cama.

Regulus se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, mirando el piso con impaciencia. El de cabellos negros se encaminó hacia la cama, pero, en ves de sentarse al lado del animago, se sentó en la esquina más alejada de ellos y, aprovechando, recargándose en la pared.

—Cuándo tenía dieciocho años mi hermano y yo tuvimos una pequeña aventura —susurró escupiendo la palabra «hermano» con rencor—... no sé si sabías que, dentro de la sociedad mágica, todo es posible. Hasta que un hombre se embarace de otro hombre.

Harry negó con la cabeza ante aquella confesión, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, pensaría que algo así podría pasar?

—Cuando le fui a decir a Sirius lo ocurrido, él estaba muy ocupado para escucharme, echandome de su casa en el primer segundo...

—Yo no sabía que era tan importante como eso... —se excusó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Fui con los Potter y te dejé a su cargo, no podía cuidarte, era un mortífago y no quería ponerte en riesgo —interrumpió—. También planeaba que, cuando Sirius te viese, se diera cuenta de los parecidos que tenías a toda la generación Black, pero no tomé en cuenta que James Potter haría una adopción de sangre...

—Lily tuvo que fingir durante nueve meses un embarazo y, al mismo tiempo, ocultarte a ti —prosiguió el mayor—. Todos pensamos que el niño que había nacido el día que fingió dar a luz era su hijo, ¿quién dementores pensaría que era nuestro hijo? —acusó mirando a su hermano menor con odio— ¡Hasta me nombraron tu padrino!

—¿Me están diciendo que, en resumen, he vivido pensando que los Potter son mis padres y tuve que vivir con la odiosa familia Dursley sólo porque ustedes, un par de hermanos irresponsables, no podían con la carga que un error suyo ocasionó? —preguntó Harry dolorido.

—Claro que no —contestó Sirius haciendo una mueca—: James sí es tu padre gracias a la adopción y tú, el cachorro que alegró todos mis jodidos días y motivó a escapar de Askaban, no eres un error. Eres mi hijo, mi cachorro.

—Sé que mi decisión no fue la mejor —Regulus Black se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, agarrando una de las manos de Harry y apretándola—, y tal vez no pude estar contigo cuando me necesitabas, pero me siento orgulloso de lo que eres, Orión.

El ojiverde sonrió levemente al sentir el calor que transmitía su papá hacia su mano, pero la última palabra, o nombre, lo desconcertó de sobre manera.

—¿Orión?

—Sí, Armus Orión Black —contestó Regulus—. Ése es tu nombre.

—Pero... —balbuseó confundido—, en el árbol familiar salgo como Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo puede ser que tú hijo se diera cuenta y tú no?

—Bueno, ¿será por qué está en la casa Black y yo no estaba en ella cuando pasó todo?

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia su hijo, sonriéndole con aprecio.

—El árbol suele agarrar el nombre por el cual lo conocen sus familiares más cercanos, en este caso Sirius, quien te conocía bajo ese nombre —acaró.

—No quiero cambiar de nombre —susurró—, al menos no el Harry.

—Pensaremos en eso luego —dijo Regulus haciendo una mueca molesta hacia el nombre—, por ahora conviene que sigas teniendo ese nombre y tendrías que ir con glamour a Hogwarts, así nadie notará la diferencia.

—¿Y por qué Canuto dijo que habían pasado dieciséis? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Naciste el Octubre 24 de 1979...

—Pero... ¿entonces por qué las carta de Hogwarts se me fue dada en Julio?

—Porque las cartas se basan en los registros dentro del ministerio y...

—¿Por qué no le Regulus Orión? —interrumpió el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Queda mejor Armus Orión que Regulus Orión.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí.

El menor de los Black puso los ojos en blanco al notar que sus padres empezaban a discutir nuevamente. Y él que pansaba que se querían demasiado, aunque no desechaba esa idea, fueron tan lejos como para tener _ese_ tipo de cosas significa que se tenían algún tipo de afecto, afecto que se encargaría que saliera a la luz nuevamente. No sería bueno tener a dos personas discutiendo cada que pueden, menos si esas personas terminan siendo sus dos padres.

Sonrió con nostalgia, su vida estaba cambiando de un día a otro y, tal parecía, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin contar que sentía su magia bailar bajo su piel, alegre de ser liberada de una vez por todas.

Y Harry bailaba internamente, al fin tendría una familia completa, ¡hasta tenía más de lo que pudo haber soñado!

Bajó al comedor cuando sus dos nuevo padres empezaron a soltar hechizos el uno contre el otro. Le sonrió a Remus una vez que llegó al lugar, jurándose mentalmente que juntaría de nuevo a sus padres.


	4. Tres

Los días habían pasado de una manera dolorosamente lenta. Sus padres no dejaban de discutir todo el tiempo y el único que podía detenerlos era su castaño padrino, que parecía ser el padre de la familia mientras que el ojiverde la madre. Un día, la honorable y humilde casa Black se convirtió en un centro de guerra cuando Sirius y Regulus decidieron lanzarse hechizos. Odiaba ver a sus padres pelear.

Había veces que Harry dudaba en hablar con sus padres, cualquier palabra dicha iba a ser utilizada para herir al otro, era algo frustrante. Sólo podía hablar con su padrino Remus, quien era el único que lo acompañaba a la hora de comer y le daba las buenas noches sin matar a alguien en el camino.

—No quiero que te vayas —se quejó el mayor de los Black abrazando a su hijo por la espalda.

—Cierto, podríamos enseñarte todo en casa —concordó un Regulus disfrazado con ojos y cabello castaños y test más oscura que la suya—. No necesitas ir a Hogwarts —el castaño bufó mientras cambiaba el baúl a su mano derecha—. Pulgoso, ¿por qué no dejas a Armus y me ayudas con su baúl?

—Yo puedo hacerlo —murmuró Harry acercándose a su papá, queriendo agarrar sus cosas.

—No, deja que Sirius haga algo productivo.

—¿Productivo? ¡Yo puedo hacer mucha cosas productivas! —dijo dentro de la plataforma recién cruzada, los magos que pasaban al lado de la disfuncional familia Black se alejaba como si la locura se les fuera a contagiar— Dame eso —gruñó quitándole el baúl y cargándolo.

Regulus sonrió y se abalanzó hacia Harry, abrazándolo con cariño.

—¡Hey!

Harry y Remus rodaron los ojos al ver el comportamiento infantil de los dos hombres.

—¿Cuándo se empezaran a comportar como adultos? —preguntó su hijo molesto.

—Yo siempre me comporto como un adulto —se quejó el animago—. Es Regulus quien se comporta como un niño de dos años...

—¿Yo? ¡Si eres tú quién siempre se anda quejando de cualquier cosa!—contestó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro, ¿quién fue el qu...?

—Mínimo déjenme unos minutos en paz, por favor —pidió el menor mirando a sus dos padres con reproche, quienes se callaron con rapidez mientras se mataban con la mirada—. Merlín, ¿cómo pudieron hacerme si se odian tanto?

Los dos adultos abrieron la boca para reprochar, pero la pequeña risa del único ojimiel en el lugar calló cualquier queja que hubiera salido de sus labios.

—Antes se amaban—informó el licántropo a su ahijado —, hubieras visto a Sirius cuando pensó que Regulus había muerto. Ni James lo aguantaba.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el menor interesado.

Regulus miró a su hermano con curiosidad, pero Sirius sólo miró al piso con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sólo pensé que ya me había salvado del demonio...

—¿Por eso estuviste en depresión por más de nueve meses? —preguntó Remus burlesco.

—¡No fue por eso! —replicó.

—Pero Sirius no fue en único deprimido —murmuró Remus sonriendo, ignorando los balbuceos de su amigo—. Nuestro pequeño Regulus también estaba triste, aunque eso fue antes que Sirius, cuando me dijo que se iba a ir...

—No quería dejar a Armus —se defendió el nombrado.

—¿Por eso lloraste en mi hombro por todo un día repitiendo el nombre de Sirius todo el tiempo?

—¡No es cierto!

El ojiverde sonrió y miró al hombre a su lado, viendo como éste le sonría de regreso y le guiñaba el ojo. Harry supo que, desde ese momento, tendría un cómplice más con su pequeña misión de juntar nuevamente a sus padres.

—Si antes se amaban... ¿por qué ahora se odian?—preguntó el Black menor mirando a sus padres de forma interrogativa.

—¡Todo es culpa de Sirius!

—¡El estúpido me dejó! —explotó el mayor— ¡Se fue sin decirme nada, preocupándome y dejándome en la ignorancia sobre ti! ¡Mi hijo y heredero!

Todos se quedaron callados viendo al antiguo Gryffindor. Regulus abrió la boca, pero la cerró nuevamente sin saber qué más decir. El mayor simplemente miró a su lado sonrojándose por su arrebato.

El ojiverde sonrió, alegrándose por muchas razones, la principal era la declaración de su padre y, la última, que nadie en el andén parecía haber oído su conversación y seguían con lo suyo, corriendo de un lado a otro saludando y despidiéndose de las personas queridas. Un silbido sonó por todo el lugar, alertando a la pequeña familia, quienes se miraron con lástima, odiando el momento en el que decidieron llegar jodidamente tarde.

—Bueno... adiós —susurró el menor yendo hacia su padre y agarrando su baúl—. Nos veremos en navidad, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —contestó Regulus sonriendo—, ¿piensas que estaré sin ver a mi hijo por diez meses completos? ¡Ni pensar! Al fin que te vuelvo a ver...

—Cierto —afirmó Remus sonriendo con nostalgia—, ya no quiero esperar mucho para ver a mi cachorro.

Harry sonrió con cariño. Nunca había sentido la calidez invadir su pecho hasta esa vez, realmente se sentía en familia.

—Orión... —llamó Sirius acercándose a su hijo— Cuídate, cachorro.

El nombrado sonrió y asintió sintiendo los brazos de su padre rodeando su cuerpo.

—Y tú cuídalo —susurró correspondiendo el abrazo—, por favor. Por mí.

Sirius se separó de su hijo y sonrió de lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Armus...

El nombrado no dejó a su segundo padra responder, abrazándolo con cariño.

Podía sentir esa calidez familiar, esa alegría que te recorre el alma cuando estás con las personas que amas... pero nl se sentía lleno, le faltaba algo, y lo sabía, lo sabía por su magia, la cual no había dejado de temblar en busca de algo, la sentía recorrer cada espacio del lugar donde se encontraba con tanta sutileza que, a cierto punto, le sorprendía que nadie la hubiera sentido.

Se sentía jodidamente vacío, solo y, lo peor, abandonado, cosa irónica contando que ya tenía a sus dos padres y a su padrino, lo cuales formaban gran parte de su vida.

—Cuida de ti, pequeño —susurró Regulus en su oído—. Debes estar alerta, y más con la llegada de quien-tú-sabes...

—Sé cuidarme —aclaró separándose levemente del ojigris—. Quienes me preocupan son tú y Sirius, no quiero quedarme huérfano porque los dos murieron en sus épicas batallas de "quién tiene la culpa"...

—Orión —regañó el mayor con cariño—. Prometo que no nos mataremos hasta tu regreso.

Orión sonrió y asintió, conforme con la respuesta del mayor y se dirigió hacia su lupino favorito -quitando que era el único que conocía-, parándose frente a él mientras los dos se miraban con nostalgia.

—¿Los cuidarás?—preguntó el menor mirando los ojos miel del otro.

—Siempre los cuidaré, como siempre te cuidaré a ti, cachorro—contestó.

El menor de los Black abrazó a su antiguo profesor, prometiéndose no extrañar tanto a los locos de sus familiares y, de alguna manera, hacerlos orgullecer. Ni se diga hacerlos feliz.

—No vemos—dijo el Potter por apariencia y se despidió con la mano mientras corría para alcanzar el tren—... ¡Dejen de pelear!—gritó entrando en la enorme máquina de vapor en el momento que ésta cerraba sus puertas.

El tren escarlata empezó a andar. Armus Black dio media vuelta y miró por la ventanilla de la puerta a su familia despedirse de él con un simple movimiento de mano, menos Sirius, él empezaba a correr por el andén despidiéndose como loco, causándole gracia al menor, quien también se despidió nuevamente con su mano.

Suspiró cuando ya se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar como para poder ver algo, claro que extrañaría a su nueva vida, por más que implicara esquivar hechizos o regañar a sus padres como si se tratasen de niños. Tal vez podría descansar un poco de todo ese asunto y enfocarse en algo más importante, como el qué le sucedió a su magia en el día de su supuesto cumpleaños.

* * *

Miró atentamente al objeto escarlata que se encontraba bajo él, ¿en serio aquella persona con la que compartiría toda su vida estaba en Hogwarts? Algunas veces se preguntaba porque la vida se empeñaba tanto en joderle la vida.

Se acercó más a aquel tren y se paró en el techo, empezando a caminar por lo largo de la máquina. En algún momento de su pequeña caminata sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con más intensidad, hasta que llegó el momento en el cual sintió su magia conectarse sin permiso a la de una persona. Las dos magias bailaban con fervor, tanto que se perdió en la sensación, tan placentera, cálida y, sobre todo, tranquilizadora. Se volvía a sentir humano.

—¿Harry?—la voz llegaba desde adentro del tren, pero aun así podía oírla— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Harry!

Tom escuchó con curiosidad la voz, ¿su pareja se llamaba Harry? Pero Harry era nombre de... No podía ser, a él no le gustaban los chicos, bueno, a él no le gustaba nadie, y dudaba que las serpientes entrara dentro de la lista de "posibles parejas".

—Sí, Pansy, me siento bien—contestó el chico—... Estoy bien... Nunca me había sentido así.

Tom sonrió ante eso, él también lo sentía, aunque era algo lógico, ¿cómo no sentirlo cuando eran sus magias las que estaban bailando y envolviéndose con la contaria?

—Saldré a dar un paseo—susurró el joven.

—No te vayas, ¿y si te sientes mal en el camino?

—Ya dije que me siento bien...

—Potter, por primera vez estoy con Pansy—siseó una tercera voz. Movimiento se oyó dentro del vagón, pero lo que más impactó al Lord fue el apellido que acababa de oír—. Aunque digas que estás bien, es extraño como te estás comportando. No queremos que te pase nada.

—Sé cuidarme por mí mismo, Malfoy—contestó el joven—. Ahora, ¿puedes soltarme?

No podía ser el mismo Potter a quien había tratado de matar años atrás, debía ser otro, tal vez un primo lejano o alguien que adoptó ese apellido por alguna extraña razón. El pelinegro se asomó con sigilo por la ventana, viendo al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes amarrado con una cuerda.

—No me apetece, ¿sabes?

El gruñido que soltó el azabache fue lo único que logró escuchar segundos antes de que la cuerda desapareciera por sí misma y liberara al chico de paso.

—Debo saber qué está pasando—murmuró el Slytherin a sus compañeros.

El de ojos rojos dejó de mirar al niño-que-vivió y, tras dar una vuelta en el aire, desapareció para irse directamente a su mansión. Al llegar sintió como el vacío volvía a estar en su lugar, un doloroso vacío. Gritó de dolor y frustración. Sí, claro que dolía, pero había algo que le preocupaba, ¿qué debía hacer? El chico seguramente le odiaba por haber matado a sus padres. Seguramente le odiaba por el simple hecho de estar viviendo.

Siseó molesto. ¿Cómo podía acercarse a Potter sin que éste le lanzara una maldición? Tal vez se debían conocer primero con otro cuerpo, eso podría ayudar.

Formando una idea en su mente, el Lord Oscuro se dirigió a la mansión de uno de sus más fieles seguidores, sonriendo para sus adentros.

El ojiverde sería suyo, y no habría poder más fuerte que su deseo por estar con su pareja. Nadie lo detendría y, si lo hacía, sería la última cosa que haría.


	5. Cuatro

Harry frunció el ceño con curiosidad al oír el aviso. Era extraño que se hicieran ese tipo de cosas en Hogwarts, más cuando, hace una semana, fue la bienvenida y la selección de casas para los de primero, aunque, tal parecía, esta ocasión también era diferente a las anteriores.

—Es raro —comentó viendo al castaño, casi rubio, en frente a todo el gran comedor.

—Papá me dijo que era un familiar lejano —comentó Draco, el tono que usó dejaba en claro que algo no estaba bien—, me explicó que es hijo de la prima de mi abuelo. Lo más extraño es que no hay nadie con ese nombre en el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy.

—Los Sayre son descendientes de Isolt Sayre, una de las fundadoras de Ilvermorny, lo raro es que venga de Durmstrang...

—La familia Sayre se tuvo que mudar por la casa de brujas —interrumpió Pansy a su amigo Zabini—, desde 1250 que se ocultan por esa causa, tal parece que se traumatizaron por los sucesos.

—Tal vez ya salieron a la luz —susurró Harry mirando al chico. Sentía como su magia lo llamaba a él, como le exigía que se acercara al dueño de los hermosos ojos miel.

Sentía como su magia quería conectarse con la de aquel individuo, tal y como pasó en el tren.

—Es extraño —susurró el rubio acercándose a su mejor amigo—, no me lo vas a negar.

Harry miró al Malfoy menor y se encogió de hombros, el director Dumbledore había explicado que era un alumno de intercambio permanente de Durmstrang y que, debido a ciertos sucesos que atrasaron su llegada a Hogwarts, su selección sería ese mismo día. Era una lástima que fuera lunes y estuvieran perdiendo la clase de Transformación por eso.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

La magia del azabache bailó con alegría por su cuerpo al saber que estaría cerca de aquella persona, tal vez podría hablarle. Deseaba hacerlo, pero esperaría a que fuera en una buena ocasión, no debía parecer ofrecido al primer momento que se encuentre con el hermoso y nuevo Slytherin.

El joven se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes y Harry decidió mirar hacia frente, viendo como su amigo de Gryffindor esperaba con ansias la comida. No quería seguir mirando al joven que, seguramente, formará amigos con rapidez dentro de Slytherin. Ese pensamiento formó un revoltijo de emociones dentro de su cuerpo. Thomas Sayre no debía hablar con alguien más que no sea con él, nadie debía tener el privilegio de ser amigo de semejante chico, menos cuando el chico debía ser suyo.

—¿Les molesta si me siento aquí? —preguntó una sutil voz tras Harry.

—¿Tú, el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, molestarnos con tu presencia? —preguntó Pansy sonriendo— ¡Claro que no!

La angelical risa llegó a los oídos de Harry, calmando el deseo de matar a su amiga por haberle coqueteado a su presa.

—Gracias —respondió sentándose al lado del azabache.

El ojiverde miró a la persona a su lado y se encontró con la sonrisa encantadora del joven de nuevo ingreso. Algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió, haciéndolo sonreír de vuelta.

Su magia se movió con brusquedad dentro de él, pero Harry la sostuvo con fuerza. No dejaría que pasara lo mismo que pasó en el tren una semana atrás, eso le había tomado desprevenido y no sabía que problemas traería en el futuro, aunque lo supo el jueves cuando, por estúpido, le tomó más atención de la debida a la soledad que recorría su cuerpo, a aquella sensación de frío que le apoderaba cada hora del día.

—Thomas Sayre, un gusto —se presentó con cortesía.

—Pansy Parkinson —se presentó la única chica dentro de su grupo.

—Blaise Zabini —siguió su moreno amigo.

—Tú ya me conoces —siseó con frialdad Draco. Tal parece que no le caía bien su supuesto primo.

—Arm... Harry Potter —corrigió rápidamente el ojiverde.

El único que notó su error fue Sayre, quien sonrió fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

El desayuno siguió con rapidez, pero eso no impidió que, en cierto momento, sintiera la magia Thomas querer juntarse con la suya. Cuando eso pasaba Harry lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, molesto. No quería que algo le pasara, nunca había oído algo como un enlace mágico, no al menos que se tratase de una mascota-familiar.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? —siseó en voz baja cuando la magia del castaño lo acarició con devoción, casi como si deseara que se juntaran.

En ese momento se encontraban caminando a su clase de Herbología con Draco y Pansy frente a ellos discutiendo de sus planes de navidad y con Theodore Nott -quien apenas se integraba en el grupo- y Zabini a dos metros tras ellos.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunto el ojimiel mirando de reojo al azabache, quien frunció el ceño molesto.

—Es la vigésima vez que siento tu magia querer agarrar la mía —gruñó molesto—. Yo pensé que en Durmstrang, como en todos los colegios, se encargaban de enseñar como controlar tu magia.

—Harry, no...

El nombrado de paró y miró a su nuevo compañero a los ojos, haciéndolo parar también a él. Theo y Zabini pasaron por su lado sin querer meterse en problemas. Los ojos verdes recorrieron el pasillo tratando de encontrar algún estudiante cerca, pero, para su suerte, no había alguien en el enorme pasillo más que sus amigos, quienes se encontraban lejos de ellos.

—No me gusta que quieran violar mi magia, ¿sabes? —siseó molesto— Así que te pido que dejes de joder cada minuto de tu existencia queriendo hacer no-sé-qué con tu magia...

—Pero...

—Puedes estar guapo, irresistible, apuesto... ¡Lo que tú quieras! Pero no quiero sentir nuevamente eso...

—¿Sentir qué?

Harry miró al Slytherin por un momento, odiándolo con todo su ser por un pequeño minuto, ¿cómo era posible odiar a alguien como Thomas? Simplemente, por más que quisiera, no podía odiar al chico, aunque sólo se conocieran por unas pequeñas horas.

—Nada importante —susurró mirando al piso—... simplemente ya no lo hagas...

Thomas sonrió y se acercó a Harry, agarrándolo de una mano y besando ésta con cuidado y cariño, dejando pasmado al dueño de la mano.

—Lo voy a hacer todos los días existentes —susurró sonriendo con parsimonia—, no me importa que te enojes, sería mejor, ¡qué hermoso te ves enojado!

El supuesto Potter observó a la persona frente a él con curiosidad, ¿cuándo alguien le había besado la mano y dicho cosas como ésas? Recargó su cabeza hacia su hombro, ¿por qué sentía su corazón querer salir corriendo de su cuerpo e irse con ese desconocido de ojos hipnotizantes? Gruñó para sus adentros.

—No me importa cuantas veces deba intentarlo —susurró acercándose al oído del menor—, un día de éstos serás mío, Harry Potter.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su magia revoloteó por todo su ser. Por alguna razón le encantaba la idea de ser suyo, pero algo no cuadraba. Tantas personas han querido coquetear con él y nunca había sentido algo parecido a lo que sentía en ese momento, tal vez...

—¿Eres veela? —preguntó abruptamente el azabache.

—¿Qué si soy...? ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado, y a Harry le gustó de sobre manera la pequeña mueca de confusión que marcó su rostro por un pequeño instante— ¡No! No soy un veela —contestó aún confundido—, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—¿Seguro que no lo eres? —el joven asintió— Pareciera...

Lord Voldemort sonrió para sus adentros al oír a su pequeño compararlo con una veela, ¿tanto efecto tenía su presencia para el joven? No parecía que le causara algún sentimiento. Tal vez por eso fue seleccionado a Slytherin, sus mascaras y su control en éstas son sorprendentes, al punto de guardar bien sus emociones.

—Me alegra que me compares con un veela, querido —susurró en su oído, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el grupo de Slytherin que ya se encontraban a diez metros de distancia.

Armus se quedó paralizado viendo la espalda de su nuevo compañero, analizándolo con la mirada. La magia de éste lo había acariciado con tanto deseo y cariño que, por un segundo, dejó su magia salir a corresponder esa pequeña caricia. Fue suerte que Thomas se hubiera alejado en el momento que lo hizo, sino todo sería un caos.

—Harry, ¿vienes? —la voz de Draco lo sacó de su mente, trayéndolo al mundo de los vivos.

—Ya voy —susurró más para sí que para sus amigos.

Guardó su magia dentro de sí y caminó hacia sus Slytherin favoritos, tratando de ocultar el efecto que tenía Thomas Sayre en él.

Tom sonrió para sus adentros al ver caminar a su pareja hacia ellos. Debía hacer algo, lo más seguro era que su pequeño azabache no supiera de los tipos de magos que existían en el mundo mágico o, mínimo, de uno de ellos.

Se hizo una nota mental para favorecer a Lucius con el trabajo que hizo. El rubio lo había hecho pasar por un familiar suyo y buscarle una apariencia de un chico de dieciséis años, aunque también debía darle un poco más de vida a Igor, por haberlo ayudado con su historial académico. Rió internamente. Harry Potter sería suyo, sin importar el obstáculo que se le interpusiese.

Todo el día siguió al lado de Harry, en las clases, en los pasillos, hasta en las horas de comer, aunque cada minuto a su lado era un mililitro menos a las aguas turbias de la paciencia que tenía en ese instante. Su magia quería violar al chico de todas las jodidas formas posibles, ¿y cómo negárselo cuando el ojiverde reaccionaba a sus demandas? Mas era molesto saber que se encontraba con un joker si de miradas hablamos.

Lo más importante era que, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, Harry parecía que escondía algo, y no algo sencillo. Tom Riddle se empezaba a enamorar de aquel joven que, de un día a otro, se convirtió en un misterio, precavido y sincero. Le fascinaba el hombre el cual se estaba convirtiendo, ¿desde cuándo el mundo había conspirado contra él de la manera más positiva? Joder, sentía que no merecía al joven inteligente, amable, apuesto y, sobre todo, Slytherin. Había recibido más de lo que había esperado.

Miró a su lado y observó al azabache mover su cabello como si se tratase de uno largo y fino, frunció el ceño curioso. Su chico no tenía el cabello largo, y tampoco lo tenía fino.

Movió su mano haciendo un hechizo sin varita, tratando de comprobar lo que, después de ese momento, ya sabía. Sus ojos recorrieron su alrededor para asegurarse de estar solos, si Harry escondía algo, él sería el único que sabría ese misterio.

—Joder, eres hermoso —gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Después de haber lanzado el hechizo que deshacía el glamour del chico, cabellos negros azulados se asomaron por la cabeza del joven, su altura se alargó unos pocos centímetros y el verde de sus ojos parecía luchar con un plata grisáceo. Totalmente fascinante.

El Black levantó su cabeza y miró a su compañero frunciendo el ceño. Se encontraban solos en la Sala Común de Slytherin y no recordaba conocer a algún tipo de su casa con tanta belleza como para gimotear tan descaradamente. Miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a Thoma, tratando de encontrar el porqué de lo dicho.

—¿Thomas...?

—Te hablo a ti, Harry —dijo acercándose al chico y acariciándole la mejilla—. Eres completamente hermoso, joder, ¿por qué te escondes de esa manera?

—¿Esconderme? —cuestionó haciéndose para atrás. No quería que el contacto del chico pasara de ser físico a mágico, no se lo permitiría— No escondo nada... y te pido de favor que respetes mi espacio personal.

—Querido, nunca dejaré de invadir tu espacio personal —informó sonriente—... ¡y claro que escondes algo! ¡Mira que ocultar esa hermosa figura con un glamour! ¡Debería ser ilegal!

Un pequeño interruptor sonó dentro de su mente, causando que el pavor recorriera su cuerpo, ¿por qué sentía temor? No sabía con exactitud, pero, si alguien descubría que sus padres eran los últimos Black del linaje, seguro que las cosas se pondrían feas, más cuando Regulus, supuestamente muerto y mortífago, era su padre... ¿o madre?

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

—No le digas a nadie —dijo levantándose y, tras mover su varita, recogió todos sus útiles y pergaminos de la mesa—. No querrás hacerme enojar, ¿verdad, Sayre?

El nombrado sonrió y miró a su pareja empezar a caminar hacia las habitaciones con firmeza y elegancia.

—Pero te ves hermoso enojado —comentó el mayor sonriendo. Armus paró su andar y miró con odio al chico, pero éste siguió con simplicidad—, pero puedo hacerte enojar con más cosas. No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí.

Black bufó y siguió su andar hacia las habitaciones. Le molestaba al joven de nuevo ingreso, era como su jodida sombra, siempre a un lado de él, aunque, lo más molesto, era que no podía odiarlo.


	6. Cinco

Miraba con ansias al azabache que se encontraba a diez metros de distancia, haciéndolo gruñir de frustración.

Desde hace meses que el ojiverde ya no le hablaba, ¡ya habían pasado las malditas vacaciones de navidad! Joder, le molestaba, y mucho, casi al punto de querer matar a cualquier persona que se encontrara entre ellos dos, sin importar que fuera padre, alumno, muggle, mestizo o sangre pura, ¿qué importaba cuando no estaba al lado de aquel joven de hermosa presencia?

Observó al adulto que estaba al lado de su chico, reconocería al hombre en cualquier lugar. Sirius Black abrazaba al Slytherin como si no hubiera otro día después de ése, o lo abrazaba hasta que un castaño lo empujó y se robó los brazos del pequeño.

Frunció el ceño, conocía a ese chico, lo sabía, pero nada venía a su mente, tal vez era un mortífago antes de su caída, mas no recordaba su nombre, tal vez eso demostraba que no era tan importante como lo eran los de sus círculo cercano, aunque ahora sí lo era, estaba abrazando a su perfecta pareja.

—Lucius, ¿quién es él? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Su seguidor volteó y miró la dirección que su dedo apuntaba, abriendo los ojos exageradamente al ver al joven que se entraba abrazando al sanctu con cariño.

—¿Será...? —musitó acercándose rápidamente a la familia que se despedía después de las vacaciones navideñas.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó al Slytherin que antes formaba parte de su pequeña familia y saludó con amabilidad, Tom podía jurar que vio un toque de cariño en los ojos de su supuesto tío.

—Black —saludó esta vez a Sirius con un asentimiento de cabeza, acción que correspondió el padre del mayor—. Lupin —repitió la acción para luego mirar al castaño menor—: Y... ¿usted es...?

—Nadie importante —susurró el aludido sin prestarle atención al Malfoy—. No le hagas caso a Sirius, no hagas bromas ni te comportes como los estúpidos Gryffindor que...

—¡Hey! —rugió el nombrado haciendo un puchero— ¡No todos los Gryffindor somos idiotas!

—Sí es cierto —defendió el Harry cruzándose de brazos—, Remus no es un idiota...

—Oh, cierto. Perdón, Rems —se disculpó el castaño sonriendo.

—¡Hey! —gritó nuevamente el mayor de los Black, pero, antes de volver a protestar, una voz los interrumpió.

—¿Está todo bien? —la ronca voz llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Sí, señor Moody —intervino el de lentes sonriendo—. Sólo estamos saludando viejos amigos...

—¡Harry! —el nombrado volteó y abrió los brazos para recibir a su mejor amigo en sus brazos— ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

Tom rodó los ojos y decidió meterse a buscar un compartimento desocupado. No le gustaba estar en medio de un disturbio de personas, aunque se lamentó mentalmente, una de esas personas era su amado Harry, quien no había visto en un largo tiempo y, también, era la única persona capaz de no prestarle atención en ningún momento.

—¡Thomas!

El nombrado miró hacia la persona que gritó su nombre, Pansy le hacía una ceña para meterse al mismo compartimento que ella, cosa que hizo sin ningún esfuerzo. Si ella estaba en uno, lo más seguro era que Theo y Zabini también estuvieran, por ende, Draco y Harry se meterían en ese compartimento.

—¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?—preguntó su compañera sentándose a su lado— ¿Harry te respondió tus cartas?—preguntó nuevamente con un toque de burla.

—Pans, no te burles de algo como eso—defendió Theo quitando su mirada de la ventana—. Estás viendo que el pobre está colado por nuestra pequeña serpiente mayor desde que le vio...

—Cierto—concordó el moreno. Tom rodó los ojos, se iba a desquitar con los padres de sus compañeros algún día—, el pobre engendro sigue teniendo esperanzas de obtener una oportunidad con Harry, no le arruines su preciado sueñ...

El chillido recorrió por cada rincón del vagón después de que el heredero de Slytherin le lanzara una serpiente con un movimiento de varita. El Lord se hubiera reído por la reacción del amigo de su futuro esposo, más cuando éste le lanzó la pequeña e inofensiva serpiente de cuarenta centímetros al heredero Nott, compartiendo chillidos con Theo, aunque, a su ver, se lo merecían, ¿cómo osaban burlarse de algo tan importante como eso? ¡Su magia se sentía débil y deseosa! No le veía la jodida gracia a todo eso.

—¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?—preguntó Harry entrando al compartimento y mirando al desorden que había dentro de éste.

—¡El estúpido de Thomas nos aventó esa monstruosidad!—gritó Theo exasperado.

—¿Cuál monstruosidad?—preguntó entrando un pequeño rubio.

—¡Eso!—respondieron Theo y Zabini apuntando a la serpiente de escamas grises metálicas.

A Harry le recordó mucho al color de ojos de sus dos padres.

—¿Este pequeño?—murmuró el ojiverde acercándose a la de ojos negros.

Tom levantó la mirada con curiosidad al ver la falta de miedo que le tenía el menor al reptil, quien se acercó al azabache con familiaridad.

—¡Pero si es hermoso!—farfulló el joven cargando a la serpiente— ¿Qué raza será?—preguntó el aire, acariciando la cabeza de, lo que parecía, su nueva mascota.

—Harry, baja eso—regañó Draco—. Te puede morder.

—No me va a morder—gruñó el nombrado—... ¿Verdad que no? —el animal se enredó en el brazo del Potter y subió hacia su cuello, enredándose en éste y acariciando con su cabeza el cabello del humano— ¿Ves?

—De todas maneras—siseó el Malfoy entrando al compartimento—, no te puedes quedar con ella.

—Oh...—murmuró entristecido el joven.

El corazón de Tom se encogió levemente al ver como una mueca de tristeza marcaban los labios del menor en forma de puchero, removiendo sin piedad el estómago del Señor Oscuro.

—Pero nadie se debe de enterar—comentó el castaño/rubio recibiendo miradas matadoras de sus compañeros, menos del dueño de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas, al cual se le iluminó la mirada con inocencia y esperanza—, nadie de aquí andará diciendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts que tienes una serpiente, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, no—susurró Draco asesinando con la mirada al chico ya no tan nuevo.

—¡Claro!—dijo Pansy sonriendo con alegría, casi burlándose de sus amigos— ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si descubriéramos a nuestro amigo? Más cuando éste es nuestro mejor amigo...

—¿En serio? —susurró Harry sin poder creerlo. Pansy asintió con fervor, mientras que sus otros amigos los hacían con molestia— Gracias—murmuró acariciando a su nuevo amigo mientras se introducía al vagón, sentándose en el lugar desierto a un lado de la ventana y frente a Theo, donde solía sentarse todas las veces que iban o regresaban de Hogwarts.

Riddle sonrió y miró a su lado, observando la pequeña sonrisa que tenía su pequeño niño en sus labios, borrando completamente el puchero triste que hace unos segundo tenía. Por alguna razón la felicidad le invadió y una sonrisa, igual a la de Harry, pero discreta, invadió sus labios.

El tren empezó a andar después de soltar un estruendoso silbido. Algunos estudiantes tuvieron que correr para alcanzar la maquina de vapor que ya estaba en marcha, la mayoría Gryffindor, algo que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Aunque, algo que sí le sorprendió demasiado fue el hecho que su pequeña pareja mantuviera una conversación en pársel con su nuevo compañero, ¿quién diría que Harry podía hacer algo tan genial como eso? ¡Merlín! Sólo conocía a una persona que comprendía el pársel y no era de su aprecio.

—Harry, ¿qué lees?—preguntó Theo alejando su mirada de su libro.

—Un libro—respondió Harry absorto en la lectura.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—preguntó con asombro— Te juro que no me había dado cuenta—dijo con sarcasmo.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa apenada.

—Perdón—susurró—. Me llegó en navidad, es un libro muy raro, hay cosas que son muy complicadas y, bueno, necesito leerlo con detenimiento.

—¿Y cómo se llama el libro?—preguntó Pansy.

—No sé, no lleva título—Harry levantó un poco el libro para que lo vieran sus amigos—: Le borraron el título. También lo busqué en la biblioteca de Sirius y no lo encontré, hasta fui a la biblioteca del callejón knockturn y no se encontraba otro ejemplar.

Riddle miró el libro que se encontraba entre los finos dedos del joven, sonriendo al ver aquel libro que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir. Era un alivio enorme saber que sí le había gustado su regalo y, de paso, funcionaría para que supiera qué era realmente.

—¿De qué trata?—preguntó esta vez Draco.

—Hasta donde voy—murmuró viendo el libro, como si pensara en la respuesta—, de los tipos de magia, criaturas de las cuales nunca había escuchado, cosas que no sabía sobre criaturas como las veelas, hombres lobos, vampiros y hasta gigantes, nada viene en otros libros que haya leído antes...

—¿No será de esos libros prohibidos?—preguntó Blaise con interés. Todos los jóvenes del compartimento lo miraron con curiosidad— Eso hacían con los libros prohibidos en 1783, el ministerio se quedaba con un ejemplar y los otros los quemaban. Al ejemplar que se quedaban le quitaban el título por razones de protección, según el ministerio de aquel tiempo.

—Pero es muy interesante—comentó Harry sonriendo—, hasta hay una parte, en la sección de hombres lobos, que mencionaba una forma instantánea y fácil de dormir a un licántropo... ¡lo probé con Remus y funcionó!

Los Slytherin rodaron los ojos al ver el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, algunas veces era de dudar la selección que el Sombrero parlante le dio al pequeño del clan Potter, aunque otras te dejaba totalmente sorprendido por la capacidad y astucia que demostraba en algunas tareas. El único que parecía disfrutar que el ojiverde tuviera ese comportamiento era el de ojos color miel, quien miraba con adoración a su pequeña serpiente.

— _Deja de moverte_ —siseó la serpiente con enojo.

— _Oh, perdón_ —contestó el menor acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo compañero.

—Por cierto—comentó la única mujer en el grupo—, ¿cómo se llama la serpiente?—preguntó viendo como su amigo jugaba con el de escamas grises.

—Ehh...—el azabache miró al ojinegro con curiosidad— _¿cómo te llamas?_

— _¿Crees que voy a tener nombre?_ —siseó la serpiente con ironía.

—Uggh—murmuró el joven rodando los ojos—, _¿qué tal Ómorfos?_

Tom frunció el ceño con desacuerdo, ¿cómo era posible que existiera un nombre tan horrible como ése?

La serpiente asintió con animo, haciendo reír internamente al Lord, ya entendía como pudieron conectar tan fácil el reptil y su chico, los dos tenían malos gustos por los nombres.

—Se llama Ómorfos—contestó sonriendo.

—¿No existía un nombre más, no sé, bonito?—preguntó Draco arrugando la nariz.

—¿Más bonito?

—Sí, como Osiris—contestó Pansy.

—O Déborah—siguió Theo.

—¡Eh! Déborah está bonito—concordó Harry pensando—... Ómorfos Déborah, suena bien.

Nott llevó su mano a su cara, dejando que impactaran sin mucho cuidado.

—Eso está mejor que sólo Ómorfos—concordó el primo del menor.

—¿Verdad que sí?—preguntó le azabache sonriendo.

Tom suspiró exageradamente. El viaje de ida a Hogwarts acababa de empezar y ya parecía que había pasado una eternidad, ¿qué más cosas podrían pasar hasta que el desdichado tren pensara llegar a su lugar de parada?


	7. Seis

—Harry —llamó el castaño caminando hacia su amigo -y vaya que ahora sí eran amigos-.

El nombrado puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia atrás, viendo como uno de los mejores Slytherin se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué quieres, Thomas? —preguntó abrazado su libro contra su pecho. Ya casi lo acababa, se había pasado estudiando esas 1207 páginas y, después de tanto tiempo, lograba comprender y avanzar con más rapidez su lectura.

Unos labios se colocaron en su frente mientras que una mano removía sus cabellos con cariño.

—Buenos días —saludó sonriendo. El rostro de Black se sonrojó levemente, escondiéndolo tras el enorme libro que traía entre manos—... y me puedes decir Tom —susurró en su oído—, aunque sólo tú tendrás el derecho de hacerlo.

El joven se sonrojó más, si es que eso era posible, y asintió con lentitud. Las cosas habían mejorado con el castaño días después de que Ómorfos llegara a su vida, dejando un lugar para Tom también. El pequeño de los Black había encontrado una interesante sección en el, no tan pequeño, libro que le había llegado en navidad, respondido muchas de las dudas que el pequeño Slytherin tenía sobre la magia y su funcionamiento de ésta. Era totalmente excelente que un mago se hubiera interesado en algo como eso, con tanta información, ya entendía porqué habían prohibido ese libro dentro de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña.

Caminando al lado de su amigo, Harry se empeñó en ganar el tiempo que había perdido dejando de lado a los lindos ojos miel, sin contar de la información o de las miles de ideas que tenía el chico. Era increíble, casi imposible, que un chico de esa edad tuviera esa mente y hubiera leído tantos libros en su corta vida, hasta Harry, que la mayoría de su tiempo se centraba en tener su nariz metida entre las finas y delicadas hojas de un libro, había leído solo la mitad de los millones de libros que el adolescente mayor había leído.

Era imposible que Thomas Sayre se hubiera fijado en Harry Potter.

—Harry, ¿en qué tanto piensas? —preguntó el diluvio dentro de su cabeza— Estás muy perdido, si quieres descansar o te sientes mal, te puedo acompañar a la Enfermería, no me importaría perder las clases de hoy por estar contigo —comentó el castaño deteniendo su andar.

El azabache miró a su amigo con confusión, antes de entender las palabras que éste había dicho.

—No es necesario que pierdas las clases por mí —susurró—, a parte, me siento bien, no hay necesidad de ir a la Enfermería...

Una mano se coló por su espacio personal y se detuvo en su frente mientras el analizado fruncía el ceño confundido.

—No tienes temperatura alta —murmuró pensando—... Tal vez sea sólo el cambio de clima que te está atontando...

—Oh, querido, me está atontando algo más que el clima...

—¿Qué?

Armus se sonrojó al analizar sus palabras, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido como para decir eso? ¡Y frente a Thomas! ¿Qué carajos tenía en la cabeza ese día?

—Las materias —recompuso—, las vacaciones han acabado hace mucho, pero los maestros parecen querer vengarse dejando más trabajos que tiempos libres...

—Oh, sí, me he dado cuenta —dijo Tom con la cabeza gacha, por un momento pensó que se refería él, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo?—, Severus a dejado veinte ensayos de un metro cada uno, ya no siento mi mano...

Harry asintió en acuerdo, pero mentalmente reprochó el hecho de como el castaño se refería a su maestro de Pociones, si tan sólo Snape lo escuchara... ¡Merlín! A él lo a castigado por no decir el 'señor' o 'profesor' antes de su apellido, no quería saber qué pasaba con aquéllos que decían su nombre.

Un cosquilleo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, ese cosquilleo era tan jodidamente familiar, como si se quitara el hechizo glamour...

—¡Thomas Sayre! —rugió volviéndose a poner el glamour, o bueno, intentarlo.

El nombrado había agarrado su mano para detenerlo, acercándolo a su cuerpo y sonriendo al admirar la belleza de la persona que tenía en frente.

—No hay nadie, deja que disfrute este pequeño momento —susurró—. Joder, eres hermoso —gruñó acercándose a él—, con tu lunar en la oreja, casi como arete y el gris queriendo invadir el hermoso verde que tapizan tus ojos...

En cada murmuro su rostro se iba acercando al aludido, dejando admirar con más facilidad la obra maestra que su magia había elegido, casi podía besarle los labios, sentía la respiración irregular del chico. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con devoción, Tom podía sentir la magia de su pareja hacer una guerra dentro de ese bien proporcionado cuerpo, tratando de ganar la batalla y salir a juntarse con la suya.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó el pelinegro tratando de alejarse— De todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí?

—También quisiera entender eso —contestó acariciando la mejilla de porcelana con su mano—, aunque no me arrepiento. Nunca lo haré, Harry.

—Armus —susurró el ojiverde llamando la atención del joven—, me llamo Armus —declaró confiando en el dueño de su vida, aunque no es como si lo fuera a decir—. Puedes decirme Armus sólo cuando estemos los dos solos...

—¿Sólo yo lo sé? —preguntó el Lord Oscuro sonriendo con ternura.

—¿Dentro de Hogwarts? Sí —afirmó—... Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

—Mi príncipe me a pedido un favor —dijo Riddle—, haré que así sea.

Armus sonrió con cariño y luego negó con la cabeza. No debía sentir cosas como ésas, no cuando no se trataba de Regulus, Sirius o Remus.

—Entonces escolta a tu príncipe a la clase de Transformaciones —ordenó con orgullo alejándose del contrario.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a dicha clase después de que el último Black se pusiera el hechizo que antes fue removido de su persona.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y Harry se dirigía a la biblioteca para leer un poco más de su libro, estaba en un tema bastante complejo y, para su fortuna, en un tema que siempre había buscado. Aunque lo dejaba con un poco de dudas, el tema nunca había sido mencionado por otros libros, ni siquiera había encontrado un libro qué tratará de explicar es fenómeno que era la magia. Había cosas que ni él había pensado, como el hecho de que era una energía, o que, si el mago lo deseaba completamente, aquel objeto que transfiguró se podría quedar consigo sin necesidad de gastar su magia, pero en cuestiones de invocaciones...

—Thomas —llamó Harry corriendo hacia el nombrado, quien estaba a un paso de entrar a la biblioteca.

No se le olvidaba el hecho de que casi se besaban horas atrás, o que su magia luchó contra sí para poder unirse con la del joven, pero el tema que quería tocar eras muy importante para él.

—Harry, que placer que te acuerdes de mi nombre... —bromeó el nombrado.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —interrumpió posándose frente a su nuevo amigo—: Cuando haces un hechizo, la magia se va degradando poco a poco gracias a que ésta es una energía que sólo los magos controlamos —empezó mirando al Lord Oscuro a los ojos, viendo la confusión que los hermosos ojos que éste poseía—, la degradación se da dependiendo del objeto al cual has enfocado tu magia —el oyente asintió comprendiendo en partes lo que decía el joven hablante, mas no sabía a qué venía esa conversación—. Si tú haces una transfiguración, ésta tiene un límite específico y...

—Armus, basta —murmuró el mayor colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del nombrado—. Me podrías decir, por favor, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

El Black asintió sonrojándose de sobre manera, enamorando un poco más al corazón -que hasta ese momento Tom creía inexistente- de su acompañante.

—Las invocaciones, como es el caso del hechizo _serpensortia_ , también hay un punto en el que el invocado se va —el heredero de Slytherin asintió—... Ya han pasado cuatro meses y sigo teniendo a Ómorfos conmigo, eso implica que sigues usando tu magia para que él siga conmigo y... y...

—Dilo de una vez, querido —apresuró—, si no quieres que te coma a besos con la divina vista que me das. Eres jodidamente bello cuando estás nervioso y totalmente sonrojado.

—Gracias —terminó el aludido segundos después de haberse colorado de rojo hasta los lugares que no pueden ser vistos con tanta ropa—, es mucho para mí que sigas teniendo a Ómorfos aquí y... bueno... lamento como te he tratado cuando tú... eh...

—¿Cuándo yo qué? —preguntó sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Cuando tú has estado cuidando de mí desde el momento que llegaste aquí —terminó mirando al piso, totalmente avergonzado.

Tom Riddle miró a su pareja con adoración, era difícil ver al príncipe de Slytherin sonrojado y hecho un manojo de nervios, claro, no era como si quisiera que cualquiera viera esa expresión en el rostro de su amado. Pero era encantador.

—Tal vez debas darme algo a cambio por mantenerlo aquí, también necesitó energía para seguir con ese trabajo y...

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó rápidamente el Black, recomponiendo su mirada y comportamiento con rapidez.

—Es algo pequeño —murmuró acercándose al pequeño—, tan pequeño con un beso —la última palabra fue un susurro que llegó directo a los labios rosados del ojiverde, los cuales recibieron como invitado a otros labios, quienes invadieron por unos pequeños segundos cualquier movimiento de sus labios.

—Nos vemos después, Armus —se despidió Tom antes de irse y dejar a lado su plan de quedarse en la Biblioteca.

Cuando llegó al jardín principal, el cual parecía estar más sólo que los pasillos en vacciones, Tom paró su andar y suspiró, debía reconocer que su pareja era demasiado fuerte si podía contra los mismos impulsos con los que él estaba luchando, impulsos que lo hacían querer agarrar a Armus y estrellarlo contra la pared para luego hacerlo suyo. Impulsos que no iban a durar mucho dentro suyo.

—¿Thomas Sayre? —preguntó una pelinegra a su lado.

El nombrado miró a la chica con despreocupación, ¿quién era esa Ravenclaw? Y sabía que era Ravenclaw por su túnica, pero algo en ella se le hacía familiar, ¿sería la chica de la que hablaban Draco y Pansy el otro día?

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

—¿Sí...?

—La profesora McGonagall me mandó a darte esto —dijo dándole un cuaderno de apuntes—, dijo que se te olvidó en su clase...

—Gracias —dijo con frialdad mientras agarraba el libro.

—Espero que no te importe, pero leí tus apuntes —explicó apenada—, son unos apuntes realmente completos y bien redactados, les entendí con facilidad a hechizos que nunca había comprendido en clases...

—Me alegro que tu mente curiosa haya ayudado en algo a la hora de ver mis apuntes —comentó Tom mirándola a los ojos—... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Cho Chang —contestó.

—Bien, Chang, lamento informarte que debo ir a la Biblioteca a hacer trabajos —informó—. Hasta luego.

—Te acompaño —dijo con rapidez la chica—, quería ir a ver si había un libro que me ayudara en Encantamientos.

—Iba con un amigo —interrumpió.

—No hay problema, al fin de todo, vamos a estudiar...

Tom todos los ojos esa chica era muy molesta.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca se encaminó hacia el lugar donde su Armus siempre se sentaba cuando iba a ese lugar, pero no lo encontró, haciendo que un suspiro relajado saliera de su garganta.

Cho Chang, la chica que Harry odiaba por haberle quitado una de sus conquistas, sí, había oído su nombre en las miles de veces que Draco y Pansy hablaban de ella cuando la veían pasar por un pasillo. Molesta, hipócrita y sabelotodo habían sido las palabras que usaban para describirla, 'quita conquistas' había sido una palabra que salió del mismísimo Harry. Por eso y más estaba agradecido con la pequeña y molesta águila calva Gracias a ella su chico no había tenido al Hufflepuff como novio.

Era algo de lo que siempre estaría agradecido... pero no de su compañía.


	8. Siete

Ojos castaños analizaron a su alrededor con molestia. Sólo lo hacía por Harry, y realmente le molestaba ese hecho, mientras el azabache se encontraba ligando a algún estúpido ajeno de la casa Slytherin, él tenía que salir con su nueva amiga, la idiota-quita-chicos, según el ojiverde, quien no había dejado de suplicar para que saliera con la Ravenclaw, según el chico "la chica podría ser completamente diferente a lo pensado y gustarte" argumentó, pero no. Tom nunca gustaría de un Ravenclaw, menos de esa chica molesta, ni se mencione el hecho de tener que dejar a Harry. Él nunca dejaría a su chico.

—¿Te gustan los dulces? —preguntó la chica mirándole con interés.

Iba a negar la idea, pero sonrió para sus adentros. A Harry le gustaban los dulces, si iban a Honeydukes le podría comprar algo a su Slytherin favorito, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Harry se abra un poco más a él con una _pequeña_ bolsa de dulces...

—Sí, me gustan —contestó con frialdad.

La chica sonrió y asintió animada, llevándolo hacia una parte de Hogsmeade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No sabía cómo Chang podía ser tan ilusa.

—No sé si sabías que Hogsmeade tiene una asombrosa dulcería, tienen de todo allí —murmuró agarrando su mano y jalando de él.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó guiar, odiando el momento en el que aceptó ayudar al chico. Ver la sonrisa en los labios de Armus era un regalo muy especial, pero estar con esa chica era el peor de los infiernos.

—Te presento Honeydukes —habló nuevamente Chang—. Aquí podrá encontrar cualquier tipo de dulces que imagines, es genial, más las bolas de...

—Chang, ya lo sé —interrumpió sonriendo con burla—. Conozco este lugar desde hace mucho.

La chica se sonrojó y asintió avergonzada.

—¿Te parece si compramos algo por a...? Bueno, este lado también está bien —susurró caminando en la misma dirección que Tom.

El chico rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la sección de chocolates para luego ir a la de gomitas picantes. Sí no recordaba mal -y era de dudar que pasara eso-, a la pequeña estrella le gustaban los chocolates amargos.

—No sabía que te gustaban los chocolates —comentó Cho atrás de él—, es algo tierno de tu parte...

—No son para mí —contestó despreocupado—, es para una persona especial.

—Oh —susurró—, no debes comprarme chocolates, pero es un bonito detall...

—No son para ti —interrumpió empezando a caminar hacia otra estante que se encontraba repleto de diferentes chocolates y dulces—, son para una persona _realmente_ es especial para mí.

—Oh —volvió a susurrar—, bueno... Yo iré a comprar plumas de algodón por allá —comentó empezando a caminar hacia el estante que poseía dichos dulces.

Tom se encogió de hombros y siguió escogiendo dulces aleatoriamente para su pequeña serpiente. Negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que al final de la semana Armus siguiera teniendo esa hermosa y escultural figura en su cuerpo.

* * *

Gruñó internamente. Había buscado a Harry en la Sala Común de Slytherin y en su habitación, pero éste simplemente no estaba en ninguna, le preguntó a Theo dónde estaba, y éste le respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, señalando un libro, mas tampoco se encontraba en la Biblioteca.

¡Joder! Necesitaba ver a esos cabellos revoltosos rápido antes de que Hogwarts empezara a temblar al sentir su desesperación. Necesitaba estar al lado de su pareja en ese momento.

Suspirando, se encaminó al jardín trasero para poder respirar un poco de aire limpio y relajarse al mismo tiempo. Sí, relajarse era la mejor opción.

Salió con paso decidido hacia el lugar y suspiró al sentir sus pulmones llenos de aire fresco, pero un punto a su izquierda, escondido de las miradas curiosas y cerca del Bosque Prohibido, hizo en su corazón un lío total.

Armus, con su glamour puesto, se encontraba equilibrando su peso en un solo píe, arriba de una piedra en forma de cerro que llegaba a la cintura del castaño. Parecía relajante lo que hacía. Se acercó con cuidado tratando de no asustar al menor, lo menos que quería que pasara es la caída del príncipe de las serpientes. No pudo permitir bajar la mirada del rostro sereno que regalaba Armus.

Quitó el glamour del chico momentos después de hacer una protección de invisibilidad a su alrededor. Las hermosas y largas pestañas junto a la piel de porcelana salieron a la luz, los revoltosos cabellos ahora se encontraban callendo con parsimonia sobre los hombros del menor con un color azul resaltando entre los hilos.

Suspiró como todo un chico enamorado, aunque no lo admitiría nunca. Armus se veía jodidamente hermoso en esa posición.

—¿Pasa algo, Thomas? —preguntó el chico sin abrir sus ojos o inmutarse.

—Estoy viendo al chico que se robó mi inexistente corazón en su más pura expresión —contestó—, ¿crees que pasa algo?

Harry rió y abrió los ojos, sentándose en la piedra mirando a Tom con un sentimiento indescifrable, tan indescifrable que ni el mismo Armus podía saber qué era ese sentimiento.

—¿Y qué lo trae por aquí, señor Sayre? —preguntó burlón.

—Vengo a preguntarle a mi alteza si quiere un poco de chocolates y gomitas —contestó sonriendo—, pero veo que está muy entretenido con su tranquilidad, así que espero que perdone a este pobre sirviente.

—Estoy esperando a Ómorfos, fue a dar un paseo —explicó Armus parándose y alzando sus brazos—, ¿me ayudas?

Thomas sonrió complacido. Los dos sabían que podía bajarse gracias a un simple hechizo, pero ninguno dijo nada. El Señor Oscuro se acercó hacia la damisela en apuros y cargó a Harry por las caderas mientras éste se sostenía del cuello contrario.  
Al dejarlo en el piso, ninguno pudo hacer nada más que mirarse a los ojos con anhelo, Tom sabía el porqué de ese anhelo, sólo deseaba que su chico lo supiera pronto.

—¿Y mis dulces? —preguntó Harry susurrando a un centímetro de los labios de su amigo, quien lo besó con cariño y se separó para agarrar una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en los bolsillos de su túnica y hacerla grande.

—Aquí están, majestad —contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Espero que sean de su agrado.

Black sonrió y caminó unos pasos para sentarse detrás de la roca, escondiéndose de miradas curiosas que, gracias a la pared de invisibilidad que había puesto antes. Tom lo siguió y, después de una pequeña seña del joven, se sentó a su lado, viendo el hermoso y lúgubre Bosque Prohibido.

—¿En que parte vas de tu monstruoso libro? —preguntó Tom sonriendo.

—Sección de magos, capítulo tres, hoja cuatro, párrafo dos, línea diez —contestó comiendo una pequeña bola de chocolate—, como hacer que tu magia haga realmente lo que quieras sin necesidad de un hechizo en específico.

—Capítulo interesante —comentó pensando.

Le faltaban seis páginas para acabar el capítulo tres y empezar con el capítulo cuatro: Tipos de magos. Después dos hojas para llegar a la sección de los sanctus. En general, diez páginas para que llegue conocerse realmente... Esperaba que fuese pronto.

—¿Y qué hiciste con el chico? —preguntó curioso, _casi_ celoso.

—Lo convencí de darme información sobre el ministerio —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. El ministerio no puede saber quién está muerto o quién está vivo gracias a que en 1653 el ministerio dejó de hacer un hechizo ancestral por falta de magos competentes dentro del área, por lo cual sólo pueden suponer que un mago está muerto por un hechizo hecho al cuerpo, hechizo que delata la identidad y estado de éste.

—¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? No encuentro ningún lado a favor de saber eso.

—Las personas que desaparecen y son catalogadas como muertos están en una sección especial dentro del ministerio. La persona puede llegar y reactivar su nombre, por así decirlo, después de un par de pruebas de identidad. Fácil.

—¿Y...?

—También le pregunté suavemente si había una lista de mortífagos en el ministerio, tanto mortífagos confirmados como los que están en duda —explicó Armus sonriendo. Con esa información era fácil hacer que su papá Regulus volviera ante la sociedad mágica sin ser perjudicado por nada—. El pobre Hufflepuff parecía tan emocionado de hablar sobre algo que conocía que soltó toda la información sin pensarlo dos veces. Hay una lista en la biblioteca de los autores donde dice toda esa información, ¡Merlín! Hasta me dijo dónde estaba la lista y varios documentos de importancia.

—Sigo sin entender en qué te serviría saber eso —gruñó.

—Todos tenemos planes a futuro, Tommy —se burló comiendo esta vez una gomita picante.

—Fuiste a Honeydukes, ¿verdad? No entiendo porqué compraste dulces, ¡ni te gustan los dulces! —murmuró.

—Me gusta un chico y a ese chico le encantan los dulces, especialmente los chocolates amargos y las gomitas picantes —aclaró Thomas sonriendo—, tal vez no me gusten los dulces, pero me gusta verlo feliz, ¿sabes?

—Oh, ¿y quién es ese chico? —preguntó el Potter con fingida curiosidad.

—Ante la sociedad es Harry Potter, pero, para mí, es Armus. Sigo tratando de averiguar si su verdadero apellido es Potter, pero no me preocupo. Caerá ante mis encantos y me dirá todo lo que quiero saber sobre él.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el ojiverde levantando una ceja.

—No lo creo. Es una afirmación, así que ten cuidado, mi pequeña estrella.

Armus soltó una carcajada y miró a Tom con diversión.

—Buena suerte, Sayre.

—No la necesito, pero gracias, Potter —dijo sonriendo arrogante.

—Oh, ya cállate —murmuró al pelinegro sonriendo y comiendo una gomita en forma de dragón—... ¡A la puta! —gritó escupiendo la gomita— ¡Agua, joder!

Está vez fue el turno de Tom para soltar una carcajada.

Oh, dulce venganza.


	9. Ocho

—Debieron ver a mi padre —comentó Draco negando con la cabeza—, ¡estaba hecho una furia!

—Oh, pero que quede claro que no fue mi culpa —aclaró Harry riendo.

El grupo de amigos se encontraba caminando por el pasillo tres bromeando. No había nadie rondando por aquel lugar, así que no veían ningún problema bajar sus máscaras y disfrutar el momento con sus amigos.

—¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Le teñiste el cabello! —gritó indignado Draco.

—Y le puse pecas —completó el ojiverde sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Theo riendo— ¿Acaso querías convertirlo en un Weasley?

—Sólo quería saber cómo se veía con características Weasley —corrigió sonriendo.

—Bueno, al menos seguía teniendo su ropa hecha en Francia —se burló Zabini antes de ver como los dos primos se veían con una sonrisa en el rostro—. No...

—¿Por qué crees que Harry durmió todas las vacaciones en la cocina con los elfos domésticos? —preguntó el de ojos plateados.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres mi ídolo! —gritó Pansy riendo y abrazando al azabache.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco al ver como la chica abrazaba a Armus, aunque lo único que lo aliviada era que éste no le correspondía, simplemente se reía... ¿qué pasaría si él fuera quien lo abrazaba?

—Después de ese día soy amigo de todos los elfos de la mansión Malfoy —terminó Harry sonriendo con orgullo—: Todos me aman.

El heredero de Slytherin rió en voz baja, claro que todos amaban a ese pedazo de niño, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Carismático, atractivo, inteligente, poderoso, astuto y valiente, por no mencionar más sinónimos que le describieron.

Las clases del día habían terminado y se encontraban caminando hacia la Torre de Astronomía, ya que, según Harry, ver el atardecer era una de las maravillas del mundo que debían ser apreciadas, como si él no fuera el burro hablando de orejas.

Al llegar a la enorme aula se dirigieron hacía el lugar más cercano al cielo, hablando de lo hermoso que era ese día o de -toda información compartida por Pansy- algunos rumores que recorrían por los amplios pasillos de castillo. El de ojos castaños sólo se conformó con sentarse lejos y mirar el cielo, pensando en lo que debería hacer después de ese día.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Tom pensó en disfrutar de su antiguo hogar en vez de matarse estudiando cosas que ya había aprendido tiempo atrás, pero, con el tiempo, comprendió que su pareja solamente regalaba sus casuales coqueteos a los alumnos que mostraban ciertas habilidades en diversas áreas... aunque sus amigos eran ciertamente inteligentes.

—¿Qué estará pensando esa cabecita llena de conocimiento? —preguntó Harry sentándose al lado del Lord Oscuro, aprovechando la distracción que habían creado sus amigos al discutir entre ellos si las grageas de huevo podrido eran blancas con manchas rojas o con manchas amarillas— ¿En qué piensas, Tom?

El nombrado sonrió al oír su verdadero nombre en los labios de su chico, danzando en su voz con sutileza.

—Últimamente he estado pensando algo en específico —murmuró mirando hacia el azabache y sonreír—, pero no es un _qué_ , sino un _quién_ —aclaró.

—Oh, ¿y en quién piensas? —preguntó interesado—: ¿En Chang?

—Uhg, no —dijo con asco—. Es de Slytherin, con una sonrisa que siempre baila en sus labios y unos ojos tan puros como la misma esmeralda. Suele ser diferente conmigo que con sus amigos, algunas veces me pregunto quién es realmente...

—¿Cómo crees que es?

—No sé, dímelo tú, Armus —susurró acercándose al rostros del contrario—. ¿Quién eres realmente?

Ante esa pregunta el ojiverde se sonrojó y miró sus manos, tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta coherente, ¿cómo contestar a algo que ni tú sabes?

—Yo no...

—No te preocupes, estrella —contestó Tom agarrando el mentón del azabache y besó su frente—. No debes contestar si no quieres.

Ante eso, Armus se dejó caer a las piernas del joven, bufando molesto. Quería decirle, algo dentro él le obligaba a hacerlo.

Mordió su lengua mientras miraba las pestañas de se compañero. Los ojos que custodiaban esas largas pestañas le miraron mientras una mano levemente bronceada se acercaba a su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola cuando llegaron a su objetivo.

—Cuando te quitas el glamour —susurró Tom pasando su dedo índice por su labio inferior—... tienes las finas y aristocráticas facciones de los Black.

Armus se sonrojó y lamió el dedo para luego morderlo con suavidad, haciendo sonreír a los dos Slytherin.

—Tengo relación sanguínea con ellos —aceptó levantando su mano.

La mano de Tom, que antes se encontraba jugando con el rostro del menor volaron hacia la mano en un encuentro anhelado, casi como si hubieran deseado todas sus vidas estar juntas. Un cosquilleo viajó por sus brazos hasta encontrar lugar en su pecho, haciendo que el típico calor se centrara en ese particular lugar.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos, para luego reír ante aquella sensación, por alguna razón daba alegría estar en esa posición, juntos y unidos por alguna extraña fuerza.

Draco Malfoy miró a su amigo, casi hermano, y sonrió por la felicidad que el ojiverde demostraba. Su pequeño Harry merecía ser feliz, sin importar que fuera con el idiota de Sayre.

Un brillo alrededor de los dos estudiantes sentados en el piso lo hizo fijarse en algo importante, parecía que los dos estaban metidos en una especie de esfera transparente. Frunció el ceño curioso.

—Es magia —comentó Pansy sonriendo—, padre me comentó de eso.

Theo levantó la mirada y miró a sus dos amigos, rodando los ojos cuando encontró a la pareja. Algunas veces le gustaría ir con ellos y juntar los dos labios agenos, regañándoles por no haberlo hecho antes.

—Cierto —confirmó Nott notando la pequeña esfera alrededor de ellos—, mi abuelo me lo comentó. Hay magos que pueden unirse de magia, una unión más poderosa que la de nosotros, casi irrompible...

—¿En serio? —preguntó Zabini mirando a sus amigos— Parecen felices...

—Supongo que lo son —comentó Draco asintiendo—, creo que se lo merecen, ¿cuántas veces hemos podido ver los ojos de Harry con ese bri...?

—¡Mierda! —gritó Armus sentándose rápidamente— ¡La tarea de Transformaciones!

El Black se levantó y caminó hacia la salida con rapidez. Riddle, que aún se encontraba sentado, miró a su pareja con una mezcla de confusión y molestia, ¡joder! Se había sentido bien esa unión que habían tenido, ¡y Armus había huido como todas la jodidas veces que trataba de hacerlo!

Se lamentó siseando molesto, no iba a perder la oportunidad que había conseguido, sus magias habían danzado con tanta sutileza que ahora se sentía más vacío. No iba a perder nuevamente esa divina sensación.

Levantándose, Tom caminó el camino que, minutos atrás, Armus había recorrido hasta llegar a la Sala Común y entrar a su dormitorio, donde se encontraba la cama de Armus rodeada por la pesada cortina y con algún tipo de protección en ella para evitar ser abierta, claro, con el joven de ojos esmeraldas dentro de ésta.

* * *

Gruñó caminando por lo largos pasillos, ¿por qué será que nada pasaba como quisiera que pasase? Esa mañana Harry se había despertado e ido a desayunar más temprano de lo común, en clases de Encantamientos se había sentado al lado de dos Ravenclaw, totalmente alejado de él.

Había momentos en los cuales lo había desprevenido solo, pero el azabache siempre sabía cómo salir de esa redada sin mucho esfuerzo. Tal parecía que Harry Potter tenía un espectacular don con la suerte.

Miró hacia la ventana y observó como un grupo de estudiantes de primero jugaban en el jardín. Suspiró. ¿Dónde estaría Harry? En la Sala Comunicación, en definitiva, Draco le dijo que estaba metido en la lectura del monstruoso libro...

Decidiendo ir a sacarle sonrojos a su serpiente favorita, caminó hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin dejando atrás a los jóvenes jugando.

—¡Thomas! Que bueno que te encuentro, hace tres semanas quería hablar contigo —murmuró la Ravenclaw caminando hacia el castaño—. He estado tan ocupada estudiando Pociones que no he tenido tiempo de hablarte, lo siento tanto...

Riddle rodó los ojos y paró su andar para ver a la chica.

—Chang, bendito los ojos que no te vean este día —saludó amargamente.

—Oh, que dramático eres, Thomas —Cho rió—. ¿Cómo has estado? He extrañado tus sarcásticos comentarios este tiempo.

—No era sarcasmo —defendió—. He estado demasiado bien si tú presencia últimamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso? —preguntó sonriendo— No sé porqué la mayoría de los chicos se ponen nerviosos cuando les hablo...

—A mí sólo me pone nervioso una persona y...

—No es necesario que lo digas, Thomas —interrumpió Chang. Tom frunció el ceño y se tragó su 'y no eres tú' viendo con desprecio a la chica—. ¿Sabes? Yo también siento lo mismo...

El Señor Oscuro frunció aún más el ceño, ¿a ella también le gustaba su Harry? Primero la mataba si eso significaba que iba a tener a más personas detrás de su estrella, aunque Armus la odiaba con vida, dudaba que fuera una gran amenaza.

—¿Te gust...?

—Sí —respondió la chica sonriendo.

Hizo una mueca, estaba molesto, ¿quién se creía ella para ir y gustarle a Armus? ¡No! Su chico no se rebajaría a ese nivel, aunque sea sólo para gustarle a una persona. Y él que pensó que la asiática tenía malos gustos.

—¿Y si salimos el sábado? —preguntó Chang— Así le mostramos al mundo nuestra relación...

—¿Relación? Pero tú y yo no somos más que compañeros de colegio...

—¿Qué? Pero si me acabas de pedir que sea tu novia...

—¿Estás loca? ¿No eres una jodida Ravenclaw? Merlín, ¿tienes carencia de neuronas?

—Pero tú...

Siseó con furia, como odiaba a esa chica, ¿cómo no se podía dar cuanta que, simplemente, no era de su agrado? ¡Y mira que decir esas tonterías!

—Perdón, Chang —empezó romano aire para tranquilizarse—, no es de mi placer comunicarte que, personas como tú, no me gustan —aclaró empezando a caminar lejos de ella, tratando de no seguir acorralado por aquella perrita, no se había fijado cuando habían terminado cerca de la pared, con la Ravenclaw obstruyendo su paso—... y, por personas como tú, me refiero a mujeres.

—Tal vez —murmuró agarrándole la mano—... tal vez sólo estás confundido. Sí, a de ser eso.

—¡Merlín, mujer! —gruñó alejándola de él— No me gustas y nunca lo har...

Sus labios fueron invadidos por unos rugosos. Tom se juró que mataría a esa chica después de salir de Hogwarts, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa? ¡Por su culpa estaba siendo infiel a su Harry!

La agarró de las caderas y la empujó para poder irse lo más lejos posible, sin contar el conseguir una poción desinfectante y limpiar su boca. Pero eso no pensaba la puta, oh, claro que no. La Ravenclaw se sujetó del cuello del ojimiel, enojando al hombre.

—Oye, Tom, ¿tú sabías sobre los...? —la pregunta se interrumpió— Oh, perdón.

Pasos rápidos se oyeron justo cuando el nombrado aventó a la chica lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, mas, cuando miró hacia la dirección donde se oyó la voz, no había nadie. Se maldijo mentalmente.

—Tú —siseó molesto—, si te vuelvas a acercar más de tres metros —murmuró empezando a oír los gritos de Cho— sentirás ese dolor —susurró rozando los labios de la chica—, pero multiplicado por cuatro, ¿entendido?

Sonrió al ver el asentimiento de la chica y caminó a paso rápido hacia la dirección donde desaparecieron aquello pasos apresurados. Estaba asegurado. Mataría a esa chica de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Entró a la Sala Común buscando a Armas con la mirada y recordando un hechizo paralizador, lo más seguro era que la estrella plateada le mandara al diablo sin siquiera oír sus explicaciones.


	10. Nueve

—Maldito bicho escurridizo —gimió Tom recargándose a una pared después del ejercicio que hizo— ¡Maldición!

Tomando una bocanada de aire decidió volver a su habitación para poder descansar un poco, después de todo había pasado una semana sin poder descansar por la pequeña estrella brillante de Slytherin, quien de escabullía y desaparecía con tanta facilidad que le hacía imposible la tarea de ir tras él y explicarle lo que había pasado.

Caminó fingiendo no estar totalmente cansado y, en partes, derrotado. Armus había estado huyendo de él cada vez que se veían, hasta comía en su habitación para no verlo en el Gran Comedor, y ni Draco o alguno de los Slytherin le habían servido de mucha ayuda. Era jodidamente estresante.

Se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, necesitaba un descanso después de haber corrido por todos los pasillo de Hogwarts para atrapar al príncipe de las serpientes, el cual hacia honor a su nombre con tan solo una cosa tan pequeña como huir de Tom Riddle. Lo más sorprendete es que todo Hogwarts parecía no estar enterado -por primera vez- de la persecución de los dos chicos, era de extrañar, y de dar miedo, el hecho que algo tan obvio pasara desapercibido por los estudiantes, ¡hasta Dumbledore parecía no enterarse de su loco comportamiento!

Entro a la Sala Común sin mirar nada más que la entrada a las habitaciones de los chicos, tal vez, si se acostaba y descansaba lo suficiente es día, mañana podría atrapar a Armus sin ningún problema. Entró a su habitación dejándose caer a su cama con cansancio, era más molesto que las veces que veía a Chang en los pasillos y ésta salía corriendo sin ninguna discreción. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, lo único positivo de esa situación es que los alumnos pensaban que se estaba volviendo loca con toda la carga que tenía en sus hombros, tanto académicas como familiares.

—¿Entonces sí me pasas el ensayo de Pociones?—la voz de Draco sólo lo hizo bufar. Tal parecía que no iba a poder descansar.

—Lucius se enojará si se entera que te paso las tareas, a parte de...

Tom levantó la cabeza rápidamente y miró a Armus, quien le miró como si fuera un ciervo en la mira de un cazador, y esta vez el cazador fue más rápido que el ciervo.

—¡Petrificus totalus!—gritó segundos después que el ojiverde empujara a sus amigos para poder salir lo más rápido de la habitación, meta que no cumplió por el hechizo que impactó en su espalda.

Thomas miró a sus compañeros de cuarto con una sonrisa que, si bien era sádica y prometía dolor a quien se quedara, los invitaba a salir con una cordialidad digna de el heredero de Slytherin.

—Entonces—murmuró Theo sonriendo alegre—, ¿vamos a la Biblioteca para hacer el ensayo de Pociones?—Zabini asintió pasando por encima de su amigo paralizado sin preocuparse de nada.

—¿Qué? Pero Harry...

—Draco, por lo que veo, Harry no va a estar disponible para pasarte su ensayo, y sólo tienes una horas antes que Madame Pince nos saque a hechizos de la Biblioteca, te podrías quedar despierto toda la noche terminando el ensayo y perder un poco de tu preciada siesta—mientras Theo iba diciendo, la cara del heredero Malfoy se hacía más pálida—... ¡Oh! Y sin contar que mañana nos toca a primera hora Pociones. El profesor Snape se sentirá decepcionado de que su pequeño dragón no haya hecho una tarea tan simple como lo son sólo tres pequeños metros de...

—¿Qué haces ahí parado?—preguntó Draco gritando desde las escaleras de las habitaciones— ¡Si nos cierran la Biblioteca te mato!—gritó haciendo sonreír a Theo.

—Lo siento, Harry—se despidió saliendo detrás de Zabini de sus habitaciones.

La puerta se cerró tras Nott, quien puso unos ligeros hechizos para que su querido amigo Harry no saliera de la habitación como alma que se la lleva el diablo, ¡ah, sí! Y que su tan adorada amiga Pansy no llegase a molestar.

—¡Una semana!—explotó Tom sin más— ¡Una puta semana sin hablarte! ¿Qué querías conseguir con eso? ¿Matarme? ¡Pues casi lo cumples, joder!—gritó/siseó molesto mientras hacía un hechizo para colocar a Armus en una silla—... ¡No fue mi puta culpa!

Harry cerró los ojos tratando de luchar contra el hechizo, tratando de liberarse de esa magia que oprimía todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Tom se jaló con suavidad su cabello.

—Ella me besó a mí—dijo mirando a su chico, quien pudo mover la cabeza con libertad, lamentablemente era la única arte que pudo sacar del hechizo.

—No me importa—siseó.

—¿Por eso huiste estos siete días? Déjame dudarlo.

—Yo... No... No quería estropear su relación—mintió/declaró mirando el piso—. De todas maneras, sólo era una duda...

—¿Cuál era tu pregunta?—cuestionó sonriendo, claro que sabía lo que le iba a decir, lo había estado esperando desde la navidad que le obsequió el libro.

—Ya no importa...

Lord Voldemort negó con la cabeza, el chico también era la personificación de un Gryffindor.

—Los sanctus suelen dejarse llevar por su magia cuando encuentran a su pareja—comentó—: Tú pudiste ignorarme por una semana y guardar tu magia dentro tuyo todo el tiempo. Hasta dentro de nuestra categoría eres especial...

—Tom...

—Debes confiar en que te pertenezco sólo a ti, Armus...

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, haciendo que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas, fascinando a Tom de sobre manera.

—Anda, déjala fluir —dijo Tom acercándose al joven paralizado—. Como lo hicimos en la Torre de Astronomía, vamos, Armus, yo sé que quieres.

La cara del castaño ya se encontraba en frente de los ojos verdes. Sabía que estaba diciendo cosas sin conexión alguna, pero, joder, era un gran logro mantenerse cuerdo después de una semana sin poder estar cerca de su pareja. Había veces que Armus le ignoraba tan bien que dudaba de su propia existencia.

Tom dejó su magia salir y acarició al pelinegro con ésta, provocando que una especie de gemido saliera de los labios de Harry. Poco a poco, como si se tratara de una serpiente temerosa, la segunda magia llenó el lugar, juntándose con la del Señor Oscuro.

Dos nuevos gemidos llenaron el lugar, esa vez se sentía diferente a las otras, puesto que las otras habían sido sólo fragmentos de magia. La sensación que estaban sintiendo en ese momento era totalmente diferente, como si hubieran completado un rompecabeza, o si el Yang se hubiera fundido con el Ying. Era un tsunami dentro de su interior, recorriendo poco a poco los dos cuerpos hasta instalarse en un punto de su pecho, llenándolos de calor.

Tom quitó el hechizo que reinaba sobre Armus y se acercó a él dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero, viendo las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas del menor, se detuvo.

—¿Armus? —preguntó con suavidad mientras limpiaba con cariño las lágrimas— ¿Estás bien, amor?

El color rosa llenó las mejillas del menor ante el nombre usado.

—Yo... No... Eh...

—No puedo creerlo —dijo el castaño mirando a su pareja con incredulidad—, ¿tienes filofobia¹? —preguntó riéndose.

—¡Calla! —siseó Harry molesto— No es mi culpa...

—Oh, Armus...

—Siempre uno termina lastimado —interrumpió—. Un día Theo se enamoró, pero las cosas no salieron bien y terminó encerrado en la habitación por dos semanas —contó jugando con sus dedos—. Yo quería que ya saliera de eso, así que investigué un hechizo para que se sintiera mejor, sólo que había algo que no especificó el libro —murmuró mirando hacia el piso con nerviosismo—. Se suponía que cuando le lanzas en hechizo a la persona, ésta dejaría de sentir el dolor... Lo que no decía era que tú recibirías todo el sufrimiento...

—Armus, no deb...

—Dolió mucho —completó convirtiendo sus mejillas en dos hermosas cascadas—, no podía respirar, el dolor se instaló en mi pecho y dolía el doble cuando veía algo relacionado con ella. Había momentos que mi cuerpo era tan pesado que no podía moverme, las lágrimas salían solas y... Joder, no era consciente de muchas cosas —gruñó agarrando su cabello y jalándolo—. El señor Malfoy decidió sacarme de la escuela hasta que me sintiera mejor. Nadie sabía lo que me había pasado, nadie excepto Theo y yo... y aún así no encontramos un contra maleficio.

Tom miró a su chico y limpió con suavidad las gotas saladas que salían de su ojos y recorrían sin piedad por la hermosa piel de porcelana.

—Ese dolor lo volví a sentí cuando te ví besándote con Chang —declaró.

Tom miró a su chico y sonrió de lado, por más sádico que se viera. No podía dejar de sonreír al ver la firme declaración escondida en esa frase.

—También estoy enamorado de ti —aclaró—, no te sabría decir porqué, pero lo hago, y no dejaré de estarlo hasta la extinción de la raza humana.

—¿Extinción de la raza humana? ¿No será: "Hasta que muera"?

—Bah, morir no va en nosotros —argumentó moviendo su mano para desechar la idea—: ¿Qué te parece la inmortalidad? ¿No envejecer? ¿Estar juntos tú y yo hasta el fin de todos los universos?

—¿Estar contigo? —preguntó burlonamente— Tom, sólo te falta pedirme matrimonio.

—Entonces... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Armus parpadeó perplejo antes de reír todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Sayre era la persona más rara que había conocido en toda su vida, claro, después de sus padres.

—¿No casarme con mi pareja? ¿Qué clase de persona sería si hiciera eso? —preguntó— Más cuando mi pareja es el increíble Thomas Sayre, el segundo príncipe de Slytherin y _mi_ querido sanctus. Estaría totalmente loco si no aceptara esa gran oportunidad...

El Señor Oscuro sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era claro que Armus era el vivo ejemplo de cordura en una vida llena de locura, como aquel ser que vive en tormentas y camina con libertad, como si fuera su territorio.

El castaño jaló al heredero Black con suavidad y se acuestan en la cama del mayor para poder descansar para el siguiente día, día en el cual todo el mundo se enteraría que el jodido-niño-que-vivió tenía dueño, aunque, por bien ajeno, no revelaría su identidad hasta que todo estuviera seguro. Armus se acurrucó en el pecho de Tom con alegría, casi como si fuera un gato que amaba estar con su dueño, una nueva faceta que conocía el ojimiel.

—¿Ya no va a haber coqueteos? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro refiriéndose a todos los estúpidos chicos que se acercaban a su pareja, y deseando que éste ya no le pidiera salir con gente molesta sólo para estar con alguien más.

—Oh, claro que habrá coqueteos —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y miraba a Tom sonriendo, empezando a gatear para quedar sobre él—, sólo que ahora estarán dirigidos a una persona —ronroneó sobre sus labios, antes de besarlos con cariño y devoción.

—Mío —siseó Sayre estrujando las caderas del chico.

—Tuyo —respondió Harry sonriendo de lado—... sólo si tú también eres mío.

—Soy tuyo desde el momento que naciste —murmuró Tom cerrando los ojos y buscando con sus labios la suave puerta a la perdición.

* * *

¹Miedo a enamorarse.

Gracias por leer, no olviden sus hermosos y divinos reviews (7.7)


	11. Diez

Los días habían pasado con rapidez para los dos jóvenes Slytherin, viendo como el tiempo parecía cobrar vida y emprendía vuelo frente a sus ojos con tal sigilo que no se daban cuenta de la hora hasta que sus amigos iban a buscarlos o entraban a su habitación para dormir, interrumpiendo el hermoso momento que habían creado. Dentro del enorme y majestoso castillo el rumor -que había dejado de ser rumor para darle paso al hecho- de la relación de los dos chicos había corrido por todos los pasillos, no era como si le molestara a Armus, ni se hable de Tom, quien estaba más que feliz por poder mostrar a el mundo mágico que el niño-que-vivió era suyo.

—Maldición, el proyecto de Runas Antiguas —murmuró Armus deteniendo su paso—. Maldición, maldición, maldi...

Una suavidad en sus labios le hizo callar cualquier palabra que iba a salir de ellos, tragando con gusto todos sus pensamientos para sonreír en medio del beso.

—Creo que ya he perdido el significado de 'maldición' —anunció Tom sonriendo—. Vamos por tus cosas, amor.

—No me voy a mover hasta que vuelva a tener tus labios contra los míos —haciendo un puchero, Armus miró a su novio con fingido enojo.

Tom rió ante el berrinche de su pareja. Los alumnos que pasaban sólo sonreían al ver a la pareja del año, más cuando estaban en vivo y en directo, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con esa pareja, sobre todo las antiguas parejas (o pasatiempos, como les solían llamar) del ojiverde.

Algunos eran tan molestos que se creyeron capaces de espetarle en la cara del castaño lo bien que podía llegar a besar Harry o cómo se iba a dar cuenta de que sólo le estaba utilizarlo para olvidarles, cosa completamente estúpida si contamos que, después de un mes, Armus no había cambiado de pareja, como solía hacerlo antes de la llegada de Thomas. Era muy claro para la mayoría de los estudiantes, hasta de los maestros, que la pequeña serpiente de oro ya había encontrado a su compañero definitivo, hasta los Gryffindor más idiotas podían notar eso.

Lamentablemente para los valientes que se osaban en escupir en la cara de Tom todo sus momentos con el azabache terminaban en la Enfermería con el único recuerdo de dos ojos rojos mirándolos con burla.

—¿Besar a mi chico?—preguntó el castaño medio rubio frunciendo el ceño— No me bastará con tan sólo besarlo —bromeó.

—Podemos terminar en la habitación —contestó guiñando el ojo—, pero si no me das el beso puede que cambie de opinión...

Thomas Sayre se apresuró en invadir con un inundador cariño los labios de su pareja, oyendo como unos pequeños suspiros se oían a su alrededor, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

—¡Colin Creevey! —rugió el ojiesmeralda, un rugido que haría al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor orgulloso del Slytherin.

El mayor miró a su lado y vio a un chico de Gryffindor parado a su lado con una cámara en sus manos, apuntándoles con ella. Creevey casi dejó caer todo su peso en su trasero al ver como el novio de su héroe se acercaba a él y se posaba de forma amenazante, o eso pensaba la mayoría.

—¿Cómo salió?—preguntó sonriendo.

El Gryffindor sonrió de igual manera, le mostró la foto -la cual había salido de alguna parte de la cámara- y luego de la dio con alegría.

—¡Thomas! —chilló indignado Harry mientras miraba a su novio inflando los cachetes, haciendo a más de uno suspirar y querer maldecir al nombrado por dejar solo a un cosa tan adorable como lo era Harry.

—¡Harry! —imitó el mayor mientras caminaba a su dirección y le mostraba la foto— Dime, ¿acaso esto no es perfecto?

El Elegido se acercó a ver la foto y sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes que salían en ésta besarse con cariño. Agarró su varita y, con un pequeño hechizo, hizo que la imagen se moviera, dejando a los dos novios fascinados por lo que veían.

—Colin, ¿y si te contrato para una sesión de fotos?—preguntó el Black sonriendo— Merlín, no sé porqué estudias magia si ya tienes este hermoso don.

El chico se sonrojó haciendo reír a Armus, quien revolvió sus cabello con cariño antes de robar la mano de su novio y salir corriendo a su Sala Común para recoger el trabajo olvidado de su escritorio.

A nadie le asombraba la actitud que habían tomado las dos cabezas de Slytherin. Desde que se había difundido el rumor de que eran novio o, en todo caso, desde que habían empezado a salir, los dos chicos se encontraban más sonrientes y alegres, hasta tal punto de hablarle a estudiantes de Gryffindor como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Los demás estudiantes de Slytherin empezaron a seguir el ejemplo de sus dos lideres y convivían un poco más con personas fuera de su Sala Común, aunque el odio obtenido por muchos integrantes de distintas casa parecía intacto.

Algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto a la pareja, no almenos que se metieran con alguno de ellos, cosa que Thomas nunca permitiría.

* * *

—Tom —murmuró el disfrazado azabache mientras dejaba su libro y miraba hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de su novio.

—¿Hmm...?

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa estas vacaciones?

—¿Tu casa? —preguntó el ojimiel saliendo de su mundo y mirando a la, según él, pequeña e indefensa criatura que se encontraba recostada en su estómago— Eso... ehh... sí, me encantaría... pero, ¿por qué?

Harry sonrió y cerró su libro para acomodarse boca abajo, recargándose en sus codos y viendo con cariño y amor a su pareja.

—Porque quiero que conozcas a mi familia —declaró—, aunque debes jurar algo...

—¿Qué debo jurar, mi estrella? —preguntó sentándose y acariciando el cabello de su amado.

—No divulgar lo que veas, escuches, sientas o descubras allí dentro —contestó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar las caricias—, mi familia no es... eh... normal, y esconde uno que otro secreto que no deben llegar a oídos ajenos.

—¿Oídos ajenos?

—Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.

Tom asintió y siguió acariciando el cabello de su chico. Que Harry quisiera presentarle a su familia era que, después de tanto tiempo -aunque no mucho, hay que admitir-, quería hacer las cosas formales, algo que le fascinaba completamente, pensó que sólo iba a pasar eso cuando él mismo se lo pidiera... aunque debió haberlo sospechado desde el día que Harry decidió agarrar su mano en frente de toda la escuela y, después de un momento, besarlo. Acciones que parecían lejanas en comparación al tiempo que ha pasado con él.

Debía admitir que fue el mejor día de su miserable vida.

Ahora todos sabían que su querido héroe tenía dueño, pero... ¿qué pasará cuando su pequeño y hermoso niño se entere de quién es en realidad? No quería pensarlo, puesto que estaba seguro que las cosas no irían bien después de eso y, por más que lo pensaba, no tenía ni una idea de cómo decirle algo tan importante a su chico, ¿y si lo odiaba? No sería algo de extrañarse, mató a sus padres frente a él cuando sólo tenía un año de edad. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Tal vez debía decirlo con sutileza y empezar a darle un poco de pistas.

—¿Yo un día podré ir a tu casa, Tom? —preguntó la estrella con interés, empezando a repartir ligeros besos por el abdomen del mayor.

—Claro, ¿qué te parece las próximas vacaciones? —entre más tiempo tuviera, mejor.

—Injusto —balbuceó mientras enterraba sus besos en el, ahora, cuello de su novio.

—Quiero conocer bien a tu familia, querido —excusó mientras hacía su cabeza hacia atrás, dando más espacio libre a los besos de su chico.

Harry siseó y se subió al estómago de su pareja, dirigiendo sus besos a los labios de éste con desesperación. Thomas respondió el beso con intensidad, empezando a acariciar la cintura de su novio y, de paso, bajar un poco hacia su espalda y acariciar con suavidad sus bien proporcionadas nalgas.

— _Lo mataré_ —el siseó llenó la habitación y Harry se bajo rápidamente del cuerpo del mayor para poder agarrar a Ómorfos antes de que empezara a hacer una revuelta— _¡¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no hagas eso frente de mí?! —_ dijo indignado.

— _Perdón_ —susurró Harry acariciado a su fiel compañero—, _pensé que habías ido a cazar algo..._

 _—¡Cazar! ¡Casar es lo que harás tú cuando te_ _preñes_ _con ése!_

Tom empezó a toser tratando de disimular el asombro al oír esas palabras. Armus no sabía que podía hablar pársel, ¿qué pasará si lo hiciera? Tal vez se empezara a hacer la idea que salía con el Señor Orcuro...

— _Dos hombres no pueden tener un hijo —_ aclaró Tom sentándose en su cama para ver al hermano de carácter de su hermosa Nagini—. _Claro, no de la forma natural._

Armus y la serpiente se le quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo, empezando a poner incómodo al joven Lord.

 _—Me agrada —_ siseó Ómorfos—. _Te doy permiso de tener pequeños humanos con Armus, sólo que no antes de los 30, por favor._

 _—¡Ómorfos! —_ regañó el chico sonrojado— _¡No digas cosas como ésas!_ —Tom rió por lo bajo, recibiendo una miraba matadora del pelinegro—... ¡Y tú! ¿Por qué mierdas no me dijiste que hablabas...? ¡Todas las cosas vergonzosas que le he dicho a Ómorfos y tú...! ¡Tú lo entendiste todo!

Tom soltó una carcajada afirmando la pregunta no formulada del menor, causando que su antiguo sonrojo no sea nada del que ahora tenía en su rostro.

—Dos semanas —siseó molesto.

—¿Dos semanas? —preguntó Tom pensando— Son las vacaciones...

—Dos semanas de abstinencia —siseó molesto.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero...

—Y suerte con encontrar un lugar en mi casa donde yo esté solo...

—Armus...

—Y dormiré en mi cama lo que queda de clases —dijo empezando a caminar hacia su cama con Ómorfos en brazos.

Y sí, Armus durmió todas los días faltantes para vacaciones en su cama, que Tom se metiera a dormir con él a mitad de la noche, molestando a Ómorfos de paso.


	12. Once

Miró por la ventanilla y, como si de un Gryffindor se tratase, corrió por el tren hasta encontrarse con la puerta, saliendo de ella aún con la máquina en marcha. Sonrió al ver a Regulus gritar de terror y mirar la sonrisa orgullosa de Sirius. Corrió sin tregua alguna hacia el dúo y se abalanzó a su pequeño padre, quien le estaba regañando por tal acto tan suicida.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si te caías? —preguntó estrujando a su niño con cariño. Hace mucho que no le veía y no iba a dejar que una estupidez tan grande se atreviera a arruinar ese momento, ya tenía mucho con el estúpido de su hermano.

—Pero no lo hizo, ya deja al pobre chico —regañó el mayor arrancando de sus brazos a su hijo—... ¿Hiciste bromas? —Armus sonrió y negó mentalmente por la primera pregunta que le dirigió su padre.

Podía jurar que Sirius Black seguía siendo un adolescente problemático.

—¿Poner ratas en las habitaciones de la profesora Trewlany cuenta? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Tom rió por lo bajo tratando de no llamar la atención, cosa que no sirvió contando que era el el intruso dentro del grupo grupo de personas.

—¿Y tú eres...? —siseó Sirius abrazando a su hijo y acercándolo a él de forma protectora.

—¡Oh! Él es Thoma Sayre y... ¿Dónde está Remus? —preguntó Armus al darse cuenta de la falta de su preciado padrino/amigo/hermano.

—Está en casa descansando, ayer se fue a verla hermosa luna y las de agotó mucho —respondió Regulus jalando al ojiverde y acercándolo a él, matando a Sirius con la mirada.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —volvió a sisear el mayor de los Black.

—¡Papá! —regañó el chico, sorprendiendo a Tom por el título que le daba al adulto, aunque, bueno, es su padrino, casi un padre, debe ser por eso— Viene a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

—¿Y a quién le pediste permiso?

—A mí —esta vez Regulus respondió—, le comenté a Remus y él accedió.

—¡Es mi casa!

—Deja tus niñerías —escupió Regulus acariciando la cabeza de su hijo con cariño. Harry se sonrojó por el acto que hacía con él, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño—. Preséntate al amigo de tu hijo, el cual debe de ser de confianza, ¿no, querido?

Armus asintió con energía, dejando que su papá recuperara todo el tiempo perdido con los años que estuvieron separados y los meses en Hogwarts.

—Soy Sirius Black, la persona que te joderá por el resto de tu vida si le haces algo a mi niño —se presentó el mayor extendiendo su mano al invitado con una fingida sonrisa en la cara.

—Thomas Sayre, la persona que recibirá con gusto el castigo si llego a lastimar a Harry en algún futuro —declaró estrechando su mano.

Sirius sonrió y miró a su hijo sin soltar la mano del castaño.

—Me agrada —comentó.

—A mí también —admitió Regulus abrazando los hombros de su hijo.

—¿Usted es...?

—Oh, querido, debemos ir a casa antes de responder eso —comentó el disfrazado sonriendo—. Yo llevo a Harry y tú a Thomas.

—¿Qué? Yo quiero llevar a... —el repentino 'pop' le hizo quedar callado, haciendo una mueca con su labios— Desgraciado...

Tom sintió el repentino jalón en su estómago antes de aparecer en una habitación con chimenea y un pequeño sillón en ella.

—Bienvenido a Grimmauld Place —dijo Sirius saliendo de aquella habitación—, ésa era la Sala de Apariciones.

—El lugar que más odio, por cierto —comentó Armus al ver a su novio salir de la sala—. Nunca me han gustado las apariciones.

—Sí, siempre se queja del mismo —comentó un hombre saliendo de alguna parte y sonriendo con cariño—. ¿No me vas a saludar, cachorro?

—¡Remus! —el gritó ensordeció a todos los presentes, aunque no es como si le importara a Armus, quien y se encontraba en los brazos del licántropo— Traje al invitado —comentó con tono infantil.

Tom sonrío al ver esa faceta de su pareja, la dulce e infantil.

—Oh —comentó el adulto sonriendo y dirigiéndose al invitado con el ojiverde en sus brazos—, tú debes ser el invitado.

—Mucho gusto, Thomas Sayre.

—Remus Lupin —se presentó de igual manera—, ahora, no sé ustedes, pero tengo hambre y...

—Y Kreacher se a esforzado mucho haciendo la comida para el regreso de amo Armus —comentó el elfo doméstico apareciendo en medio de todo el alboroto con las típicas reverencias.

El nombrado sonrió y se separó de su padrino para luego ir con su querido elfo y acariciarle la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos —comentó el menor sonriendo.

Tom casi arruga su nariz cuando vio a su pareja agarrar la mano del elfo y caminar con él hacia, lo que él suponía, el comedor. ¿Cómo podía tratar a un elfo doméstico así? Era ridículo, ellos estaban ahí para complecerte, no para ser tu amigo, aunque, bueno, muchas veces necesitas un amigo. Y su pequeña estrella era un caso muy especial respecto a la vida.

Al llegar al comedor y sentarse cada uno en sus respectivos vio como los adultos se miraban como si tuvieran el hermoso dos la de telequinesis. Al final terminaron suspirando al mismo tiempo y, antes de poder preguntar, el hombre castaño tomó la palabra.

—Debemos saber que ya sabes algunas cosas sobre Harry —comentó mirando a su hijo, quien miraba su plato.

Tom sólo pudo asentir.

—Creo que es deber de Harry decirle todo —dijo Sirius, saltándose de toda responsabilidad.

Armus levantó la mirada y mató con ésta a su padre, quien le miraba mientras sacaba su lengua, infantil.

—Canuto malo —acusó el menor de los Black como si hablará con un perro.

Regulus sonrió con ternura al ver a sus dos familiares interactuar. Amaba a su familia más de lo que podía admitir, aunque no era un secreto que su verdadera adoración era Armus.

Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, el menor de los hermanos se quitó el glamour y alzó una de sus manos en dirección del amigo de su hijo, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

—No me presenté, soy Regulus Black, mucho gusto —saludó esperando que Tom tomara su mano.

El Señor Oscuro ocultó su asombro lo suficiente como para que los adultos no se dieran cuenta de su estado. Recordaba a un Regulus Black entre sus tropas, si su mete no fallaba, era un mortífago de nuevo ingreso que no tardó en desaparecer, tomándolo como muerto.

—Thomas Sayre —volvió a repetir saliendo de su asombro y agarrando la mano de su antiguo mortífago.

—Te presento a mi familia, Tom —dijo Armus sonriendo—. Remus Lupin es mi padrino.

—¿No era el señor Black? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No puede ser mi padrino si es mi padre, duh —comentó confundiendo a su pareja.

—¿Qué?

—Es raro, lo sé, pero Sirius y Regulus son mis padres.

—Armus, no estoy de juego —murmuró desconcertado.

—No es una broma. Mi nombre es Armus Orión Black, hijo de Sirius y Regulus Black —afirmó.

—¿Y los Potter?

—Sólo me hicieron el favor de cuidar de mi niño, aunque las cosas no salieron bien —se metió Regulus—. Ellos eran buenos amigos nuestros, así que no dudé en darles a mi niño cuando yo tuve que hacer ciertas... eh... cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, sabía que te ibas a confundir —afirmó Armus jugando con su comida—, yo también lo hice.

Tom Riddle miró a su chicos los ojos antes de suspirar y asentir. No podía hacer mucho, debía pensar muy bien qué iba a hacer con la información recibida, debía saber lo que decía la profecía en realidad. Él no se había enfrentado tres veces con los Black, entonces Armus no podía ser de quién hablaba la profecía.

—Sabrás porqué no queríamos hablar de esto en la estación —comentó Regulus con suavidad, comprendiendo el estado del chico—, con el Señor Oscuro allí afuera uno no debe decir mucha información.

Tom asintió y fingió una sonrisa, la cual tres de las cuatro personas frente a él creyeron con seguridad.

Armus suspiró empezado a comer mientras le preguntaban cosas a Tom como su familia o lo que quería ser de grande, guardando mucho de esa información dentro de su mente y sonriendo al ver como su amada familia aceptaban a Tom dentro de su círculo familiar, aunque, por más que pensara, sentía que una información de gran importancia se le pasaba.

—Oh...

El pequeño murmuro llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes miraron a Armus, quien -por alguna razón- se encontraba sin su glamour, con curiosidad.

—Tom y yo estamos en una relación —comentó mirando a sus padres y padrino.

—Claro, son amigos, ¿no? —cuestionó Sirius con inocencia, haciendo reír a su hermano y amigo.

—En una relación amorosa —aclaró.

Sirius frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¡Qué somos novios! ¿Qué carajos no entiendes? —gruñó el joven mirando a su padre como si se tratara de un idiota.

—¿Tú y quién? —preguntó Sirius frunciendo más el ceño.

—¡Tom y yo! ¡Nos besamos, abrazamos y cog... hacemos ese tipo de cosas! ¡¿Qué mierdas no entiendes, pedazo de tonto?!

 _—¡¿QUÉ?!_

Sin poder aguantar más, Remus y Regulus rieron a carcajada abierta, haciendo que Sirius entendiera con más claridad la situación.

—Mínimo es él —susurró Sirius asintiendo—, si era el mini Malfoy juro que... Alto... _¿Qué?_

—Cariño, creo que es demasiada información para ti —comentó Regulus acercándose a su hermano—. Debes ir a dormir.

—Sí, creo que sí... —comentó Sirius levantándose— Un gusto conocerte, Thoma —balbuseó caminando hacia su habitación.

Una vez que Sirius desapareció por la puerta, la sonrisa de Regulus desapareció y se acercó a Tom, agarrando el cuello de su camisa de éste y acercándolo a su cara.

—Óyeme bien —siseó con enojo. El comedor dejó su cálido estado para darle paso a un frío infernal—, le haces algo a mi bebé y lo mejor que te podría pasar es la muerte. Haré que te arrepientas de cualquier cosa que le hubieras hecho y me aseguraré que no puedas conseguir una vida después de lo que te haré, ¿queda claro? —Tom asintió— Entonces —murmuró sonriendo nuevamente, regresando el calor que poseía la habitación—, que tengan una deliciosa comida. Iré a ver cómo se encuentra Sirius.

Antes de que se fuera del comedor, agregó:

—Que tengas una agradable estadía aquí, Thomas, querido —dijo con calidez.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tom y miró a Armus, quien miraba a su papá con una sonrisa entre su labios.

—Pensé que iba a ser Sirius quien me mataría del susto —susurró sin moverse de su lugar.

—Nah, Sirius sólo te haría bromas —comentó—, papá Regulus sí es capaz de matarte.

Tom negó con la cabeza, la familia de Armus está más loca que él y su deseo por volver a tocar a su chico.

* * *

 _Respondiendo a la pregunta de Alexis: Harry perdió la virginidad con Tom, con sus otras conquistas sólo fue besos y manoseos... uno siempre espera hasta el mejor, ¿no? 7u7_


	13. Doce

—Ya te he dicho que no —gruñó bajado las escaleras con el castaño tras él.

—Armus —rogó tratando de abrazar la espalda de su novio—, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y muero por dentro...

—Tom, no —siseó esquivando el abrazo—. Estamos en mi casa, con mi familia y sin ninguna privacidad, pensé que sabías eso.

—Bueno, lo de privacidad me lo hubieras dicho antes —reclamó Tom recordando la vez que subió las escaleras y se encontraba a ciertos hermanos tratando de quitarse el calor de una forma muy eficaz en medio del pasillo—. No es como si nos debiéramos preocupar por eso...

—No quiero salir soltero, casi viudo, de estas vacaciones —comentó Armus inclinándose antes de pasar por la puerta del comedor—. Ten cuidado con...

Un golpe se oyó tras el joven seguido por las risas de dos adultos dentro de la habitación. Armus suspiró con pesadez antes de voltear a ver a su pareja y sonreír al ver como el cabello castaño/rubio de convertía en un rosa chillón en cuestión de segundos. El ojiverde no tardó en seguir las risas de sus padres mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco y se acercaba al invitado de su ahijado.

—Thomas, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el licántropo quitando unas gotas de poción del cabello del joven. El nombrado asintió deseando matar a los padres de su querido novio. Algunas veces deseaba haber matado al maldito traidor de Regulus y al imbécil de Sirius en vez de a los Potter— No sé cómo no te has acostumbrado de estar un poco más atento a lo que te rodea dentro de esta casa.

—Bueno, uno no viene a la casa de su novio para ser atacado por dos desquiciados que se hacen llamar 'padres'—declaró tocando su cara.

Cualquier cosa podría afectar la poción que hizo para tener el cuerpo de ese adolescente, no quería que su Armus se diera cuenta de quién era realmente tan pronto, necesitaba hacer algo para que su estrella plateada se diera cuenta por sí mismo de su verdadero yo, y debía buscar la manera más sutil para que el menor no explotara o hiciera algún berrinche al saber la verdad, más cuando el antiguo Potter le había dicho todos y cada uno de sus secretos con tanta confianza de que tales secretos no llegarían a oídos ajenos y -¡ups!- llegaron directamente a los peores oídos.

—Ya, lo entiendo—aceptó Remus suspirando—. ¿Te ayudo o quieres estar con el cabello de un payaso todas las vacaciones?

—Su ayuda estaría muy bien recibida en estos momentos, señor Lupin.

Remus sonrió y lo encaminó a la sala para tener un poco más de comodidad y, lo más seguro, para dejar que su pequeño cachorro regañara a sus padres por tal broma... y por todas las que le han sometido a Sayre sólo por amar a su hijo como ninguna otra persona. Suspiró mentalmente, nunca creyó que esos dos se fueran unir por algo como el novio de Armus, pero realmente funcionó muy bien, ¡Merlín! La convivencia había cambiado dramáticamente desde la llegada del joven.

El licántropo sentó al chico en el sillón y empezó a hacer una hechizo diagnostico para saber cual era la poción que le habían hecho sus dos queridos amigos/hermanos.

—¿Te puedo recomendar algo?—preguntó con parsimonia mientras se centraba en la ligera poción que Sirius y Regulus le había al pobre chico. Tom asintió sintiéndose como un adolescente hablando con su padre, por alguna razón Remus Lupin representaba un padre frente a los ojos del Señor Oscuro, siempre ayudándole en lo que sea y regañando en las cosas que había hecho mal, y eso que sólo llevaban conociéndose aproximadamente dos semanas— Lo que estés ocultando, es mejor que se lo digas de una vez a Armus.

Tom Riddle abrió los ojos sorprendido -que se volvieron a cerrar tan rápido como se habían abierto- y miró al castaño frente a él con interrogación, ocultando muy bien su sorpresa.

—A mi cachorro no le gusta que le oculten cosas—susurró haciendo el hechizo necesario para disminuir la poción. Sirius sabía muchas cosas para hacer bromas y Regulus demasiadas cosas de pociones, por lo cual, con un simple hechizo, no podría quitar los efectos de dicha poción.

Maldijo al día en el que esos dos se hicieron socios, eran demasiado buenos, debía admitir... aunque se sentía orgulloso de que sus amigos se hubieran juntado para hacer una alianza que era demasiado poderosa para poder vencerla.

—¿Cómo...?

—No te voy a pedir una explicación o que me muestres lo que ocultas—interrumpió Lupin sonriendo—, sólo te pido que no lastimes a mi niño—Tom asintió confundido—. Debes saber que Armus tiene el dramatismo en su sangre, por lo cual no te será nada fácil poder sacarlo de su rol—Tom volvió a asentir—. Cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mí, Thomas.

La calidez llegó al pecho de Tom tras esas palabras, una calidez diferente a la que sentía cada vez que besaba, tocaba o miraba a su serpiente dorada. Era una calidez que -sin saber mucho del tema- se animaba a apostar que era fraternal.

—Gracias—murmuró tratando de no sentir como su orgullo se iba con esa simple palabra.

Remus rió y acarició la cabeza, la cual se había convertido en rojo, con cariño. Tom bajó la mirada averganzado. Definitivamente la convivencia con jóvenes no le estaba favoreciendo en nada.

Suspirando profundamente se levantó del sillón y se encaminó sin decirle nada a Remus, quien le seguía sin decir nada y con una -algo soñadora- sonrisa entre sus labios. Se sentía bien saber que alguien te apoyaba sin saber la razón por la cual hacías algo, sólo debía esperar que Armus no intentara matarlo cuando le confiese quién era realmente, no quería perder a su pareja, no quería sentir ese infinito vacío que había vivido dentro de su pecho los días que no tenía a su estrella a su lado.

Al entrar de nuevo al comedor -y esta vez fijándose bien si no había algo oculto entre la puerta- se encontró con dos adultos que parecían ser dos niños en medio de un regaños de su padre, no lo entendía hasta que vio la mirada que Armus tenía frente a ellos. Hasta él se sentiría como un perro regañado con esa mirada puesta en su mirada.

—Y...—empezó Remus entrando a la habitación e ignorando el ambiente que invadía en ese momento— ¿Qué vamos a comer? Juro que me muero de hambre...

Momentos después de haber dicho eso, la comida apareció por arte de magia en los respectivos asientos de cada uno. Tom se dio cuenta de que la comida de Armus era diferente a la de los demás, un poco más nutritiva y en menos proporciones, también notando la falta de carne que había en el plato.

Decidió no tomarlo en cuenta y no hablar en toda la cena, la cual transcurrió con la matadora mirada que posaba al pelinegro menor a sus padres.

* * *

Después de la incomoda cena subieron a sus habitaciones, aunque el invitado especial de esas vacaciones no se dirigió exactamente a la suya, entrando de contrabando a la habitación de su novio y abrazando su espalda con cariño en el momento que éste le dio la espalda a la puerta para poder ponerse su pijama.

—Tom, deberías estar en tu habitación—murmuró el ojiverde recargando su espalda al pecho dl mayor—. No estoy de humor como para volver a regañar a mis padres.

—Entonces, si no hacemos mucho ruido, tus padres no tendrán la tentación de venir e interrumpirnos...

—Tom...

—Armus...

El nombrado rió suavemente y se dio la vuelta quedando expuesto a la vista del mayor, quien sonrió al ver la camisa de su pareja con una muy considerable mitad abierta, dejando libre la vista al suave y hermoso pecho que tenía el pequeño Black.

—¿Me ayudas a ponerme la pijama?—preguntó con dulzura, levantando sus brazos para ser ayudado.

—¿Y si mejor te dejo sin ella?—Tom sonrió con picardía.

Armus negó con la cabeza divertido, agarrando las manos de su pareja y llevándolas hacia su vestimenta, empezando a desabrochar los botones que le faltaban.

—No me importaría no estar en pijama—susurró el pelinegro acercándose a Tom y dando un pequeño beso en sus labios—, no si tú estás para taparme de ojos curiosos.

—Oh, cariño, yo haré más que cuidarte de ojos curiosos—aseguró sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué cosas?

—Como besarte—murmuró besando el cuello del menor con cariño—, tocarte—deslizó con delicadeza su mano por su pecho, el cual ya estaba liberado de las crueles telas de su camisa—; tal vez admirarte—desabrochó el pantalón—, dominarte—susurró dando pasos hacia la cama, empujando al ojiverde a ella y cayendo sobre él—, puedo poseerte—siseó dejando sin pantalón al menor—... Podría amarte—jugó con el elástico del bóxer—, ¿me permitirías hacerlo?

Armus acarició el cabello ajeno y lo acercó a su cara para poder juntar los rosados labios con lo suyo, gimiendo en medio de la repartición de sentimientos.

—Tomaré eso como un 'sí'—se separó unos centímetros para quitarse la camisa y arrojarla a algún lugar sin importancia del lugar. No le dio tiempo al Black cuando ya estaba nuevamente degustando los labios que se ofrecían a él con tanta devoción: Prometiendo compañía y la noble lealtad de esos sentimientos.

Tom posicionó a su pareja en el centro de la cama y se puso entre sus piernas con comodidad, algo que le había enseñado el poco tiempo que llevaba con el su chico estrella era que a Armus le gustaban las cosas dulces y, a la vez, atrevidas. Y Riddle lo iba a complacer en lo que pudiera, ¿no?

Harry rió suavemente cuando los dedos de su novio pasaron por sus costados con ternura.

—Hey, Armus, ¿te parece si mañana vamos al...—Remus entró a la habitación mirando a los dos jóvenes que parecían divertirse en la cama— callejon diago?—terminó dejando la palabra en el aire. La pareja miró al invasor de la privacidad, haciendo que el licántropo se quedara sin palabras—... Yo... bueno... Creo...—Remus parpadeó y miró a otro lado al ver que a los jóvenes no parecía incomodar la situación— Yo distraeré a Sirius y a Regulus, ustedes sigan con lo suyo—murmuró empezando a salir.

—Remus—llamó Armus. El nombrado se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, viendo a su ahijado—, gracias.

—No te preocupes —concluyó saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él, poniendo seguro con un ligero movimiento de varita. Momentos después se oyó la ligera voz—: ¿Qué clase de familia es ésta? Siempre comen frente a los hambrientos...

Armus y Tom rieron ante lo último, pero no dejaron que eso interrumpiera el hermoso momento que habían formado, no, eso sólo era el inicio y, después de todos los minutos que estuvo sin tocarse el uno al otro, no iban a detenerse por algo como eso.


	14. Trece

—Tom —llamó el azabache corriendo hacia su novio y abrazando su brazo—, ¿cuándo conoceré a tu familia?

—Llevas más de dos meses preguntando lo mismo...

—Y tú siempre me respondes los mismo —se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero—, creo que es justo que me presentes a tu familia. Yo ya te presenté a la mía.

—Adorable tu familia —susurró más para sí mismo que para el chico frente a él. Armus, quien ahora estaba con el hechizo glamour encima, frunció el ceño al oír eso.

—¿No me quieres presentar a tu familia? —cuestionó Armus.

Tom suspiró y dejó de caminar cuando vio que nadie se encontraba en el pasillo en el cual ellos transitaban. Desde hace cuatro meses que las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, pero eso o fue mucho, ya que las vacaciones navideñas ya habían pasado sin mayor esfuerzo, haciendo que la pequeña y brillante estrella empezara a preguntar la misma pregunta cada vez que podía, cosa que le complicaba un poco al Señor Oscuro, ¿cómo le podría presentar a su familia cuando ésta estaba muerta? No podía porque, simplemente, ni sabía dónde estaban los restos de los cuerpos, tal vez los de su padre y abuelos paternos, pero ellos no se consideraban exactamente familia.

—No te lo quería decir hasta que fuera un buen momento —habló con algo de resignación en su voz. El pequeño Black sólo pudo asentir algo confundido—. No tengo familia, mi padre abandonó a mi mamá cuando estaba embarazada de mí y ella murió cuando yo nací.

Armus abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego sonrojarse.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —cuestionó mirando la ventana que estaba a su lado— Así no te hubiera perseguido todo este tiempo con esa estúpida pregunta.

—No estaba seguro de cómo decírtelo.

—Entonces... ¿con quién vives? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño curioso.

—Ahora estoy viviendo con Lu... mi tío Lucius, tenemos un raro parentesco y me invitó a vivir con él algún tiempo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Armus asintió y los dos empezaron a caminar con el silencio acompañando cada uno de sus pasos, para Orión era claro que había algo raro. Había conocido a los Malfoy demasiado bien y ellos nunca le dijeron sobre un parentesco con los Sayre, sin contar que vivió con ellos el suficiente tiempo como para ver su árbol genealógico, el cual no destacaba ninguna conexión con dicha familia, también era raro que el señor Malfoy no aprovechara el estatus de los Sayre contando que éstos eran una familia sangre pura demasiado antigua, sin contar que era una de las más conocidas en América.

Miró a su novio con curiosidad. Tom le ocultaba algo y eso no le gustaba para nada, no cuando él ya le había dicho todo sobre él y sobre su familia.

—Iré a la Biblioteca —declaró empezando a caminar hacia otro pasillo. Aprovecharía su tiempo libre para investigar a la familia Malfoy.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? Podríamos estudiar juntos —ofreció Tom caminando al lado de Armus, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad —desechó sonriendo—, ve con el profesor Snape. Nos vemos en la habitación.

Tom asintió confundido y se separó de su pareja para seguir su camino, sin notar realmente los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su estrella.

Armus miró por última vez a su novio antes de correr y buscar a la persona que podría confiar en estos momentos, sin contar que iba a necesitar sus conocimientos sobre el tema. Su mejor amigo sabía mejor que nadie los árboles familiares de los sangre limpia, sin contar que, en ese momento, iba a investigar a su familia.

 _"Lo más extraño es que no hay nadie con ese nombre en el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy"_ recordó lo dicho por Draco cuando recién conocieron a Thomas.

¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes? Algo no cuadraba en la historia de Tom, ¿con quién habrá vivido si toda su familia estaba muerta? Era raro que estuviera viviendo con los Malfoy tan repentinamente, tanto como su llegada a Hogwarts... o el gran interés que tuvo cuando lo conoció.

—Lo siento, querida —dijo Armus una vez que encontró a su primo siendo abrazado por Astoria Greengrass—. Juro devolvértelo —comentó empezando a caminar de forma apresurada una vez que tenía a Draco agarrado por el brazo.

—¿Te das cuenta que acabas de arruinar mi día? —bufó Draco cuando Armus dobló una la esquina del pasillo y se dirigió a la Biblioteca.

—Siento mucho tener que separarte de tu futura esposa —comentó el supuesto Potter algo agitado—... pero necesito tu ayuda.

Draco miró a su mejor amigo con seriedad y no se quejó cuando éste lo lanzó a una silla que se encontraba en el rincón más alejado y solitario de toda la Biblioteca. Su Harry nunca pedía ayuda, era era algo nuevo y sumamente preocupante.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó cuando Harry analizó a su alrededor para saber si realmente estaban solos, cuando estuvo conforme de eso -tras colocar algunos hechizos que protegieran su privacidad-, habló.

—Necesito que me ayudes a investigar a Thomas Sayre —declaró mirando lo ojos plateados de su primo.

—Harry, me estás preocupando, ¿acaso ese estúpido te hizo algo?

—¡No! bueno, no algo que esté confirmado —declaró moviendo sus manos como si de un mosquito se tratase—. ¿No se te hace raro que alguien con la popularidad de los Sayre se decidiera irse a vivir con ustedes? Sé de primera mano que son una buena familia, pero la familia Sayre tiene muchos conocidos como para irse con unos familiares relativamente cercanos.

—Harry, tranquilo, pareces muy alterado, no nos servirá mucho que...

—No parezco alterado, ¡estoy alterado! —delató alzando sus brazos— ¿Cómo no quieres que esté alterado? Mi novio me está ocultando algo.

—Tranquilo, si pasa algo no falta que termines con él, ya sabes el dicho muggle: Hay muchos peces en la pecera y yo veo que cierto pez amarillo dispuesto a...

—No, no entiendes —interrumpió Armus callando a su mejor amigo.

—Pues explícame —contestó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco por el comportamiento del Slytherin, comportamiento que se parece más al de un león enjaulado.

El ojiverde suspiró tratando de calmarse y, segundos después, le contó todo lo que venía en el enorme libro, sobre los tipos de magos, sobre los sanctus, sobre en cual clasificación entraba él. Le contó que Thomas era su pareja, le contó sobre el verano pasado -guardando algunas cosas como la llegada de Regulus o que los dos hermanos locos eran sus padres-, le contó exactamente las consecuencias de separarse de su pareja cuando ya habían forjado una relación tan estrecha como la de él y Tom. Sobre todo, le contó sus dudas sobre su novio.

Malfoy escuchó todo lo que pudo y, después de salir de su pequeño trance, le dijo a su mejor amigo todo lo que sabía de su propia familia, le ayudó a buscar como loco por toda la Biblioteca y, cuando no pudieron descubrir nada, le prometió pedirle a su madre libros de su propia biblioteca familiar y tratar de sacar algo de información de su padre.

—Gracias —dijo Armus sonriendo, realmente se empezaba a sentir mejor el poder confiarle algo como eso a alguien, o incluso hablar de eso con alguien que no fuera Tom.

Era agradable tener a alguien.

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Mejores amigos —corrigió Armus sonriendo, contagiándole la sonrisa a su amigo, sólo asintió para salir de la enorme Biblioteca y empezar a caminar hacia la su Sala Común.

No tardaron mucho en entrar a a Sala Común de Slytherin e irse a su habitación, con un pesado y tenso silencio. Armus suspiró y entró a la habitación para luego sonreír con normalidad y arrojarse a Tom, quien ya estaba ahí. Draco no pudo asombrarse al darse cuenta de lo ciego que estuvo todo el tiempo que Harry y Sayre decidieron ser pareja, ¡los chicos congeniaban tan bien! Tanto que podía ser una prueba más de la unión que poseían.

Sonriendo, el heredero Malfoy decidió irse a dormir para, mañana a primera hora, escribir una carta a su adorada madre.

—Tardaste —reprochó Tom abrazando a su pareja con cariño—, pensé que tendría que ir por ti y sacarte de tu propio mundo para que te dieras cuenta de la hora que era.

—Me encontré a Draco y se nos fue el tiempo hablando de nuestros planes a futuro —respondió Armus dejándose abrazar por su novio. El calor que sentía en su pecho cada vez que Thomas hacía algo así le hacía sentir como un traidor por estar desconfiando de su persona—. No sabía que quería ser medimago, fue algo sorprendente —comentó acariciando el brazo de Tom con su dedo, empezando a hacer figuras locas en éste—... Tom, ¿qué quieres ser de grande?

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido, a Armus no le sorprendía que estuviera así cuando, segundos atrás, estaba más que distraído besando su cuello— ¿Qué quiero ser de grande? —Armus asintió — Es la pregunta más fácil que me pudieron hacer en toda mi vida.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Qué quieres ser de grande? —insistió empezando a acariciar los mechones castaños con cariño, porque sí, que estuviera desconfiando de sus palabras no significaba que el cosquilleo recorriera toda su piel cada vez que le tocaba.

—Quiero ser tu esposo —delató besando con cariño los labios de su novio— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo piensas mantener a tu futuro esposo?

—¡Hey! Tú me vas a mantener a mí —bromeó el menor sonriendo—. Quiero ser dueño de una empresa hacedora de pociones y protecciones.

—Tal vez podamos adoptar a un niño —comentó Tom mirando las hermosas esmeraldas frente a él—... ¿No te gustaría tener una familia conmigo?

—¿Contigo? Oh, querido, tener una familia contigo es el más simple de mis planes —murmuró besando con suavidad al chico frente a él—... Una familia.

—Una familia, tú, yo, los abuelos locos y nuestros hijos...

—Mis padres no están locos —reprochó Armus mirando a su novio con fingido enojo—, un Black nunca está loco, sólo un poco demente...

—¿Poco? Merlín —susurró Tom besando la nariz del menor—, no quiero saber cómo es alguien que es _muy_ demente...

Armus sólo puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su chico sonriendo. Tal vez éste le oculte algo, pero eso no detendrá el hecho que disfrutará todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartía con él.

Cuando supiera la verdad sabría cómo reaccionar.


	15. Catorce

Un chillidos se escuchó por toda la habitación despertando a los jóvenes que descansaban en ésta. Armus miró a su lado y bufó al ver como Draco miraba con lágrimas de asco su cama.

—¿Qué carajos pasa, Malfoy? —siseó Tom en su oído con molestia, acercando más el cuerpo del ojiverde a él— Son las cuatro de la mañana y, lo más importante, es sábado.

—¡La estúpida serpiente de tu novio a dejado su piel en mi cama! —chilló haciendo un puchero asqueado.

—¡Eh! Ómorfos no es estúpido, pedazo de mierda —defendió Armus mirando a su primo, retando al rubio a contradecir sus palabras—. Ómorfos puede dejar su piel donde quiera.

—¡En todos los lugares menos en mi cama! Esto es asqueroso.

Tom gruñó y soltó a su pareja cuando éste se quiso levantar para ver el supuesto pedazo de piel en la cama de su compañero.

—No seas dramático —regañó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco. Zabini siseó antes de poner su cabeza bajo la almohada para amortiguar el sonido—, es un pequeño pedazo.

—¡Es enorme!

—¡Es del tamaño de mi uña!

—¡Eso porque no has visto lo que hay bajo mi almohada!

El heredero Black caminó hacia la cama y levantó la almohada con cuidado, viendo el montón de escamas una vez que fue removido.

—Draco, cariño —llamó Armus con cariño—, Ómorfos no mide más de dos metros, joder, Ómorfos mide un metro veinte centímetros.

—¿Cómo explicas que hay como tres metros de escamas bajo mi almohada y otros trozos repartidos por toda mi cama? —acusó el ojigris con enojo enberrinchado.

— _Ómorfos, ¿dónde estás?_ —preguntó el azabache mirando a su alrededor.

— _Bajo la cama, pequeña cría_ —respondió la serpiente con tranquilidad.

— _Oh, como hay una cama_ —siseó con sarcasmo mientras se hincaba y miraba bajo la cama de Tom, encontrando a su fiel amigo acompañado por una hermosa víbora el doble de su tamaño y, Armus apostaba, el triple de su edad—... _¿Me puedes decir quién es?_

La víbora salió de debajo de la cama y se paró -por así decirlo- frente al hablante joven. Tan sólo ver a la enorme serpiente, Tom se cayó de la cama con asombro.

— _Soy Nagini, pequeño humano_ —se presentó la víbora con cariño—. _Estaba buscando a mi amo cuando encontré a_ _Orfos_ _..._

— _Un gusto, Nagini_ —saludó el chico sonriendo—, _sólo te pido no dejar tus escamas en alguna de las camas._

La serpiente asintió y regresó al piso para serpentear hacia los pies del chico y acariciarle con agradecimiento. El azabache sólo negó con la cabeza y limpió la cama mediante magia, mirando a su mejor amigo como si se tratase e un estúpido.

—¿Qué te costaba hacer eso?

—No es mi serpiente —argumentó molesto.

El azabache puso los ojos en blanco antes de estirarse y empezar a acomodar sus cosas para la escuela, no podría dormir a esa hora, mejor se distraía un poco, tal vez leería algo hasta que todos menos él y Tom se volvieran a despertar -cosa que le sorprendió después del grita histérico del rubio-. Bufó y agarró su toalla para dirigirse al baño a despertarse un poco más.

— _Nagini_ —llamó sonriendo cuando la serpiente le miró curiosa—, _dijiste que buscabas a tu amo_ —el reptil asintió—, _¿quién es?_

— _Estaba durmiendo bajo su cama_ —respondió señalando la cama de Tom—. _Mi cría prometió visitarme y no lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, así que vine a buscarle..._

Harry miró al castaño con interés y suspiró con resignación. En esos momentos no le sorprendía que su novio le ocultara cosas, después de haber descubierto que la familia Sayre no tenía más descendientes, tal vez debía buscar a alguna familia que también se llamara así, la casualidades existen, ¿no? Negó con la cabeza, no creía que hubiera casualidad en esos momentos. No cuando Tom ni siquiera le había dicho que tenía una serpiente.

Suspiró y le sonrió a su novio con cariño. Era algo que no se podía resistir al ver como la nueva -no tan nueva- integrante de la familia se abalanzaba sobre el castaño y lo envolvía con su cuerpo, dándole un fuerte abrazo... muy a su manera. Rió cuando Tom acarició torpemente a la víbora, pero se notaba el cariño que le tenía a la animal. Un ligero calor se instaló en su pecho cuando el castaño lo miró y sonrió con amor, tanto amor que Armus dudaba en dónde lo iba a guardar.

—Me meteré a bañar —avisó sonriendo.

—Te acompaño —murmuró tratando de pararse—. _Nangi_ _, querida, prometo que me tendrás todo el día, pero, por ahora, déjame disfrutar a mi chico, ¿está bien?_

El reptil miró fijamente a azabache y soltó a Tom una vez que pudo percibir el aroma que el niño soltaba. El olor de su amo estaba en cada parte del joven, debía ser tonta como para no darse cuenta lo que la frase significaba.

— _Genial, ahora tengo otra cría_ —reprochó Nagini acercándose a Ómorfos, quien le comentó algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír.

—Que conveniente que Malfoy nos haya despertado más temprano —Armus frunció el ceño sintiendo como los brazos de Thomas se colaban por sus hombros—, así tendré más tiempo para disfrutarte antes de que el día comience.

Un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y se dejó guiar por su novio hacia el baño, poniendo un hechizo silenciador en todo el lugar.

* * *

—¡Harry! —Draco llegó corriendo hacia su camilla y lo miró con preocupación— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Te sientes bien? Estabas bien en la mañana, ¿Cómo...?

El azabache suspiró de forma dramática y miró a su primo sin atreverse a sentarse.

—Le dije a Madame Poppy que me caí en el baño, pero, como no eres mi querida medimaga, te diré la verdad —comentó sonriendo con molestia—: Mi estúpido novio no sabe hacer las cosas bien en un baño —bufó.

—¿Tom te...?

—La abstinencia no es buena cuando convive con Tommy.

—Oh, Merlín —balbuceó el rubio tapando el enorme sonrojo que se acumulaba en su rostro—. No tenía que saber eso...

—Esa maldita bestia me las va a pagar —gruñó mirando su mano.

—¿Y Madame Poppy te creyó?

—Bueno, no es difícil de creer cuando te dejan caer directamente al piso —aclaró el ojiverde enseñando su mano enyesada—: Se me quebró la mano, pero tal parece que también una de las arterias, por lo cual casi termino muerto después de esa aventura.

—Exagerado.

—¿Quieres que te rompa una arteria? Juro que será el dolor más placentero de todos —comentó con sarcasmo mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio—. Es aburrido estar aquí.

—Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado.

—Nunca estaré acostumbrado a estas rígidas camas, ¿no pueden hacerles un pequeño hechizo y... ¡Tah dah! Comodidad absoluta? ¡Merlín! Mi trasero se está muriendo —bufó tapando sus ojos.

—¿Y Tom? No lo vi en las clases y...

—Está en la camilla siguiente —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, después de que me ayudara a venir lo dejé inconsciente. No ha despertado desde entonces.

—Ohh...

—Se lo merece. Por bestia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un pedazo de tarta de melaza cubierta en una servilleta y la dejó frente a su mejor amigos sonriendo, quien no tardó en agarrar la tarta y comerla con una lentitud placentera.

—Draco, algunas veces no entiendo porqué tú no eres mi novio —murmuró cerrando los ojos, paladeando el divino postre frente a él—. El mío es un idiota, oh, querido Draquito, ¿no quieres cambiar su lugar y ser el amor de mi vida?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —el grito llegó a sus oídos desde el otro lado de las cortinas. Harry carcajeó por lo bajo ante la reacción de Tom.

—¡No seas maleducado, Thomas! No debes oír conversaciones ajenas —reprochó Draco.

Las cortinas fueron abiertas y un Thomas Sayre apareció a la vista con una deslumbrante palidez, viendo a los dos primos uno al lado el otro.

—No sé de qué están hablando, pero Harry es mío —siseó acercándose al azabache—. Sin contar que no estaba escuchando su conversación, ésta sólo llegó a mis oídos.

—Tom...

—Nada, eres mío —siseó acostándose a su lado y abrazándole con posesión.

—Merlín, Tom, sigo enojado contigo —bufó Armus haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras se trataba de alejar del agarre del mayor, sin querer soltarse realmente.

—No. Mío.

Draco bufó y cruzó sus brazos viendo como su supuesto familiar abrazaba a su mejor amigo. Él había sido el único con poder de abrazar a Harry o dormirse con él cuando eran niños, Merlín, él había sido quien quitaba las lágrimas del pequeño azabache cuando éste lloraba por la perdida de sus padres.

—Merlín, Tom, deja de ser tan celoso —murmuró el menor fingiendo enojo.

El nombrado negó y se acurrucó al en el pecho de su novio con cariño, como si de un gato se tratase. Draco frunció el ceño curioso, no era del supuesto Sayre demostrar más de la cuenta frente a alguien, era muy extraño que ahora estuviera así de cariñoso frente al hered Malfoy.

—Está drogado —aclaró su mejor amigo sonriendo con burla—, realmente lo tuvieron que dejar inconsciente después de que le lanzara un pequeño hechizo que lo hacía sufrir, lo sedaron para que no sintiera más dolor...

—Harry...

—Juro que no fue magia negra —interrumpió el heredero Black levantando sus manos con inocencia—, fue un hechizo tan sencillo que no pudieron hacer más que un día de castigo con Snape.

—Armus, cásate conmigo —balbuceó el castaño acurrucándose sobre el chico.

—¿Arm...?

—Es su estrella favorita, así me dice —excusó.

—Suena como un nombre de la familia Black —susurró Draco pensando y asintiendo—, así se llamará mi hijo.

—Es mejor Regulus.

—Sí, también está bien ése...

—¡Scorpius! —gritó Tom antes de empezar a reír.

Los dos jóvenes cuerdos no tardaron mucho en soltar una carcajada ante la risa de Tom o, también, de su comportamiento.

—No es justo, yo sólo debería oír tu risa...

—Tom...

—Malfoy, no oigas la risa de Armus.

—Tom...

—Nunca lo tendrás, él es mío...

—Tom...

—Un pequeño mortífago insignificante no podría en contra mía.

—¡Tom! ¡Te estás pasando! —rugió el menor tratando de salir de su hermoso confinamiento.

—Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad...

—¡Es mi primo! ¡Deja de insultarlo!

—Las familias sangre pura suelen hacer incesto...

—¡Joder, no! —chilló asqueado alejando al ojimiel de encima suyo— Draco es mi primo, mi mejor amigo. Tú eres mi novio, el amor de mi vida. Deja de ser celoso...

—¿Tu primo? —preguntó Draco arqueando la ceja curioso, pero Armus fue callado por un beso y un jalón por parte de su novio.

—Nos vamos.

—Pero...

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una travesura? —preguntó Tom deteniendo la réplica del menor, al cual le brillaron los ojos ante la última palabra.

—Lo siento, Draco, pero tengo algo que hacer —explicó siendo dirigido por su pareja, quien simplemente sonreía embobado... ¡Casi como Luna Lovegood! Esa chica era extraña, extraña genial, pero extraña.

Tom rió levemente cuando empezaron a distinguir la puerta principal del castillo. No sabía que iba a hacer, su cabeza estaba completamente nublada, pero su instinto -por no decir corazón- le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que todo podría ir bien.


	16. Quince

Estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí. Tom y él habían caminado -porque nunca diría que corrió por todo Hogwarts con tanta libertad- y, de un momento a otro había sentido un jalón en el estómago, la experiencia le decía que lo sentido había sido una aparición, pero no sabía con exactitud qué ganaba su novio con hacer tal cosa, sin contar que no sabía que Tom pudiera desaparecer, mucho menos dentro de Hogwarts.

—Tom, ¿dónde...?

—Te presento mi casa —interrumpió el mayor abriendo sus brazos con alegría—, espero que la sientas tan familiar como la tuya... ¡Doth! —un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció frente a los dos jóvenes y se inclinó frente a Tom— Prepara la mesa, hay un invitado.

—Por favor —corrigió Armus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Es un ser vivo, Tom —explicó mirando a su novio como si de un estúpido se tratase—. Un ser vivo que se ocupa de limpiarte el maldito culo cada vez que tú lo desees, por lo menos deberías ser más agradecido.

—Es un elfo doméstico...

—Y tú un mago, igual que yo —siseó molesto el azabache—. Seres vivos, ¿lo comprendes?

Tom miró los ojos esmeraldas sin saber que hacer con exactitud, tratando de alejar los efectos de la poción para poder pensar con claridad.

—Doth no necesita que amo sea amigable. Doth ya está acostumbrado.

En ese momento el ojiverde se quitó el glamour del rostro y se acercó al elfo que tenía frente a él, hincándose a su altura y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Nunca dejes que alguien te pisotee, ¿entiendes? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— Eres más de lo que te hacen creer... Ahora, dime —murmuró sonriendo y sentándose en el piso—, ¿limpias toda esta enorme casa tú solito?

Mientras el elfo doméstico y su amado empezaban a tener una conversación civilizada, los pensamientos de Tom volaron hacia otra parte, como porqué había traído ahí a Armus sin haber considerado bien todas las cosas.

Recuperando la consciencia, Tom admiró a su novio con adoración, el chico no podía ser más perfecto, eran tan perfectamente diferente a él que se terminaban complementando el uno al otro con facilidad, pero a la vez se parecían. No podía quejarse de nada de su chico, era simplemente perfecto.

—¡Kreacher!

El nombrado no tardó en aparecer, dando una gran reverencia ante su amo antes de arrojarse sobre él para abrazarle con cariño.

—¡Amo Armus! —chilló alegre— Es una inmensa alegría, joven Black, no sabe la falta que hace en casa cada vez que se va. Kreacher ha cumplido su promesa y a cuidado bien a amito Regulus y amo Sirius, amo Lupin también ha ayudado mucho.

—Me alegro mucho —susurró Harry acariciando la cabeza de la criatura—, espero que sigas así, Kreacher, me enorgulleces mucho.

Los ojos saltones del elfo se cristalizaron, pero eso no le impidió hacer una reverencia ante su amo y amigo.

—¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por el amo, amigo, amo Armus? —preguntó solemne.

—Quiero que ayudes a Doth a hacer la comida, ¿está bien? El pobre no ha tenido compañía desde hace mucho y el estúpido de su amo no puede ser un poco más noble y tratarlo como debe.

—¡Kreacher estará contento de ayudar a Doth! —respondió contento.

Antes de poder decir algo más, los dos pequeños desaparecieron después de haber compartido una mirada, Armus estaba seguro que aquellos dos se llevarían muy bien de alguna manera... Kreacher ya había pasado por eso en la casa Black antes de que sus abuela muriera, y Doth iba a necesitar el apoyo que su querido amigo sabía dar.

—Algunas veces te odio —bromeó el mayor acercándose a su chico—, ¿por qué te tienes que meter en mi vida?

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se metió en la mía desde un principio —murmuró sonriendo—, ahora, ¿no me darás un tour por tu humilde mansión? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Tom sonrió y asintió agarrando la mano de su novio y jalándolo con cuidado por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Riddle. Harry miró con curiosidad todos los lugares de la casa y se fascinó al ver la enorme biblioteca que la propiedad poseía, Tom le explicó que se trataba de una biblioteca con libros muggles, cosa que dejó a Armus más fascinado con el lugar.

—No entiendo tu emoción por los libros muggles —bufó el castaño entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos.

—No me sorprende que no lo entiendas —declaró el menor sonriendo mientras acariciaba la portada de un libro de... ¿números? ¿Sería como la aritmancia? Pero no creía que los muggles tuvieran habilidades tan bien desarrolladas para llegar hasta ese conocimiento.

—Armus, son muggles, no son fascinantes.

—Lo son —aseguró sonriendo mientras abría el libro y veía los garabatos dentro de éste—. Los muggles siempre tratan de entender la vida, obtener más conocimiento del que tienen, ver la vida de muchas maneras, explorar nuevas ciencias... comprender el mundo en el que existen para poder tener una vida con más oportunidades y comodidades —susurró sonriendo—. Nosotros nos quedamos con nuestra comodidad y no queremos descubrir cosas nuevas porque pensamos que lo tenemos todo, cuando no es así.

Tom miró a su novio con adoración, nunca pensó encontrarse con un chico tan maravilloso en toda su vida, ni tenía que pensamiento que hubiera una persona más inteligente que él... hasta que conoció a su pequeña estrella.

—Armus...

—Amo, la comida ya está servida —interrumpió Kreacher dando una pequeña reverencia hacia Armus, quien sonrió complacido y acarició la cabeza del más bajo.

—Muchas gracias, Kreach —dijo el pelinegro sonriendo—... ¿Quiéres seguir conviviendo con Doth o irte a casa?

—Kreacher quiere seguir con Doth —declaró el elfo—. Kreacher no ha convivido con uno como él desde hace más de veinte años.

—Está bien, te sugiero decirle a Remus que te quedarás un poco más antes de que papá Reg maté a todo el mundo sólo para poder encontrarte.

La criatura orejuda dio su última reverencia agradeciendo a su amo antes de desaparecer.

—Eres muy bueno con Kreacher —comentó Tom caminando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Kreacher me aceptó cuando llegué a grimmauld place, aun cuando odiaba a Sirius por su comportamiento a él —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Kreacher me enseñó mucho sobre la comunidad mágica y sus tradiciones, sin mencionar que me cuidó como si fuera el verdadero heredero Black, todavía cuando no sabíamos que no era hijo de James y Lily Potter. Me enseñó que él también tenía sentimientos; que también sentía.

Tom Riddle sonrió con cariño hacia su pareja y pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de éste, Armus le hacía ver las cosas que nunca fue capaz de ver cegado por su odio y desprecio a los otros seres que no fueran él. Armus le estaba enseñando a usar el corazón.

—¿Crees que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra desaparición?

—No lo creo, suelen estar más interesados en ellos mismo que en los demás... Eso y que ya deben estar acostumbrados a nuestras pequeñas desapariciones —contestó guiñándole un ojo con picardía, haciendo reír al menor.

El Black miró a su novio detenidamente, no es que fuera un adonis o algo por el estilo, no, pero él lo amaba así como era, y no cambiaría nada de él en ningún momento. Sonrió y miró por la ventana distraído al ver algo familiar en ella. Frunció el ceño al ver la imagen que sobresalía de detrás de la ventana, ¿cuánta posibilidad sea que estén cerca del cementerio donde Lord Voldemort había regresado?... ¿Qué posibilidad había que estén en la mansión que aparecía en sus sueños?

Tom lo llevó al comedor y le ayudó a sentarse con caballerosidad, pero no era como si estuviera prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No podía cuando acababa de pasar por la habitación donde murió el jardinero, antes podía jurar que esa muerte sólo fue un sueño, pero ya no podía tapar la verdad cuando la tenía frente a sus ojos, ¿no?

—Tom, ¿cómo era tu familia? —preguntó con fingida inocencia— Pensé que podría ver alguna foto por todo este gran lugar, pero sólo he encontrado una de una pequeña familia: padres e hijo... no te pareces a ellos.

—Sí, resulté no ser muy parecido a mi familia paterna...

—Cierto, tu cabello es casi rubio y tienes algunos aspectos Malfoy —recordó sonriendo—. Draco dijo que tu madre era prima de su abuelo.

—No me gusta hablar de mi familia...

—Supongo que a muchos no nos gusta decir mentiras —acordó Armus asintiendo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Quién eres? —soltó el heredo Black mirando al joven frente a él con dolor, dolor por sentir que era traicionado, dolor no querer oír la respuesta— Y ya no me mientas, por favor.

Armus se quitó el glamour que tenía en su cuerpo y miró a su supuesta alma gemela... ¿y si eso también era mentira? ¿Y si sólo era una alucinación?

—Yo no...

—Ahora esa mentira. No quiero poner otra dentro del montón —Tom miró a su chico y se dio cuenta de la tristeza y desesperación que invadían esos ojos que tanto amaba—. Sé que no he tenido ninguna relación seria como para hablar de algo como eso, pero sé que, en toda relación, las mentiras no son bienvenidas. Mucho menos en mi vida.

—No entiendo.

—La familia Sayre desapareció en 1790 —prefería decir eso que admitir estar dentro de la casa del señor oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos.

—Pero...

—La familia Sayre no estuvo emparentada directamente con la familia Malfoy. Hablas pársel, la única familia que hablaba pársel era la familia Gaunt, descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, la cual dejó de existir después de la muerte de los hermanos Morfín y Merope Gaunt —comentó—, y, al menos que tengas una conexión con Voldemort, no sé cómo podrías hablar ese raro idioma.

—Bien —siseó Tom pasando su mano por sus cabellos—. No sabía cómo decirlo, pero creo que has investigado y facilitarás las cosas. Sí, mi apellido no es Sayre, pero sí soy familiar de ellos, Rionach Gaunt se casó con William Sayre...

—¿Tú eres...?

—Un Gaunt, sí —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi madre era Merope Gaunt.

—Pero ella no tuvo hijos...

—Murió al darme a luz, fui abandonado en un orfanato y llevé el nombre de mi padre.

—¿Y tu padre es...?

Tom suspiró.

—Tom Riddle.

El ojiverde miró al joven -o adulto- frente a él sin ninguna expresión, no hasta que se levantó y estampó su puño con la cara del mayor, deleitándose por un momento del crujido que sonó por toda la habitación.

—Bien, perdón. No me gustó la broma —murmuró el pelinegro tranquilizándose, volviéndose a sentar en la silla con elegancia.

Tom miró a su novio con sorpresa, no pensó que Armus fuera capaz de la agresión física... ¡No tenía ni puta idea que Armus golpeara tan fuerte! Se quejó por un momento al sentir un líquido caliente salir por su nariz. Ignorando el dolor, colocó una servilleta en su nariz y le vio después de un momento. Sangre. Los ojos color miel se cerraron por un momento al saber lo que debía de hacer.

Armus sólo pudo contemplar como los párpados de su amado se abrían para dar paso a dos hermosos rubíes, dejando atrás al hermoso color café aperlado. El cambio de color en sus ojos dio paso a la transformación del cuerpo, dejando sorprendido al más joven, aunque esa emoción desapareció para dar paso a algo más profundo.

—¿Tú...? ¿Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? Bueno, sabía que me mentías —admitió parándose de su silla y dando un paso para atrás—, pero no sabía que eras capaz de algo como esto.

La mirada que le lanzaba Armus era un tsunami destrozador para el corazón de Tom, había odio, dolor y, lo que más le dolió, desconfianza.

—Sólo te mentí en mi nombre y apariencia —afirmó—, sigo siendo yo, _tu_ Tom, con quien te recostabas en la Sala Común, con quien platicabas y compartías todos tus miedos...

—¡Mataste a James y Lily Potter! —rugió el menor.

El Señor Oscuro se acercó a su pareja, pero éste sólo se hizo para atrás, evitando el toque. Haciendo una pequeña grieta en el pecho del mayor.

—Armus...

—¡Armus nada! —gritó dolido.

Todos los cristales de la mansión Riddle estallaron y cayeron al piso, siendo más que simple polvo.

—Tranquilo...

—¡Confié en ti! ¡Te presenté a mi familia! ¡Yo...! ¡Joder! —murmuró cayendo al piso destrozado— Yo... te entregué todo —susurró dejando caer las lágrimas de sus ojos—... ¡Le di mi puta virginidad a un asesino! ¡Te amé! —farfulló molesto— ¡¿Aun así quieres que esté tranquilo?! —gritó arrojando su silla detrás de él y acercándose hacia el hombre de rulos frente a él— ¡Te felicito, pedazo de mierda! —siseó— Lograste lo que querías...

—Armus, detente, no es lo que piensas...

—Claro. No es lo que pienso —escupió mirando a los ojos al señor oscuro—, ¿quieres que te crea que en serio me amas y que esto no fue un plan para tenerme a tu poder?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el mayor acercándose al menor y agarrando sus hombros para que no se alejara— Armus, de nada me sirve que me tengas más odio en estos momentos —murmuró acariciando la mejilla de su pareja—. No me sirve que tú me odies.

—¡Amo!

Armus miró a un lado y se encontró con su querido elfo, quien lo miraba preocupado.

—Amito Armus, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Kreacher... llévame a casa —susurró el menor separándose del mayor con un empujón.

Tom quiso volver a tocar a su pequeño, pero una barrera de energía evitó que eso pasara y lo aventó a tres metros atrás.

—No se acerque al amo Armus, monstruo —escupió el elfo defendiendo a su amo—. No dejaré que por su culpa la familia de Kreacher se vuelva a separar.

Lo último que Tom pudo ver fue la mirada entristecida de su chico antes de que éste desapareciera.


	17. Dieciséis

Se sentía jodidamente cansado, no había dejado de llorar desde que llegó a casa y lo único que hacía era preocupar más a sus padres y a su padrino. Kreacher se había negado a hablar con alguno de ellos y Armus se lo agradecería de sobremanera, pero eso no amortiguaba su dolor. El dolor de la traición era algo que nunca pudo soportar y en ese momento era uno en los peores dolores que había sentido, prefería mil veces tener cinco crucios en él que el conocimiento de quién era su pareja.

Sintió como su papá le pasaba la mano por sus cabellos, o cómo Sirius se acurrucaba a su lado como Canuto, sin mencionar que Remus lo había llenado de diferentes tipos de chocolates a su alrededor... pero no podía, aun con el apoyo de ellos, no podía. Les había puesto en peligro. Había tomado una muy peligrosa decisión... Y dolía.

—Aquí estamos, Orión —susurró Regulus en su oído, acariciándolo con ternura y adoración. Armus siempre se había sentido bien y cuando sus padres le llamaban Orión, recordaba a su abuelo... y eso lo hacía sentir realmente en familia—. No nos iremos, querido.

Armus sollozó ante esas palabras y Canuto raspó el piso con sus garras, gimiendo al ver a su hijo en tal estado.

—Amito Orión debe comer —comentó Kreacher pasándole una pequeña sopa. No dudaba que ésta tuviera una poción tranquilizadora, pero el hecho no le molestaba.

Estiró las manos y agarró la sopa, empezando a comerla segundos después. Cada sorbo le calentaba el pecho con cariño, ésa era la misma sopa que Kreacher le había hecho el primer día que pisó Grimmauld Place, esa fue la primera comida que probó estando en familia, tal vez no estaba Regulus, pero desde ese día ya no se sentía solo. Solo, como en ese momento se sentía.

No sabía si reír o llorar, Tom le había arrebatado su estúpida fobia... sólo para agrandar más el miedo, era algo tan irónico que no sabía qué hacer. Quería pararse y salir a buscar a su Tom, pero la mentira seguía palpitando en su mente. Sí, tal vez no era buena idea presentarse como Lord Voldemort frente a él, pero no era razón para mentirle tan descaradamente, para hacerlo sentir en el cielo cuando caminaba de la mano de un demonio. Fue un completo tonto al pensar que las palabras de aquel libro eran correctas, sólo era una simple excusa para conseguir lo que quería.

Se terminó la sopa con rapidez, la cual no tenía alguna poción, algo que reconfortó, por alguna rara razón, a Armus. Le hacían sentir humano en ese momento, como si estuviera vivo, y no era algo malo. Se sentía jodidamente bien, una combinación extraña de estar completamente incompleto. Debía admitir que se sentía débil, pero tenía a su familia con él, por mayor que fuera sus ganas de estar entre los brazos de Riddle.

—Orión, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Remus agarrando sus manos y acariciándolo con cuidado— He mandado una carta a Dumbledore informando que te quedarías en casa por asuntos personales, así que no te preocupes por nada. Estamos aquí ahora y tú estarás con nosotros.

—Totalmente seguro —afirmó Regulus sonriendo.

Armus sonrió ante eso. Seguro. Esa palabra era lo que quería en ese momento. Seguridad. Algo que ya no podrán tener cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba afuera sabiendo cada cosa de su vida. Había jodido la vida de su familia.

Armus recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Regulus y miró a Kreacher con desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente, aunque la última sin el plato que antes había sostenido en sus brazos.

—Kreach, ¿podrías ir por Ómorfos? Lo dejé en Hogwarts... Hogwarts —repitió dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

No podía regresar a su querido lugar, no con un monstruo recorriendo sus pasillos, ¿qué haría Riddle en el hermoso castillo? Ya no estaba él en el camino, ahora sólo faltaba Albus Dumbledore... Tal vez trataría de matarlo en algún momento para así tener el poder, pero, realmente, ya nada importaba. Se lamentaba por el peligro al que había expuesto a su familia, pero algo le faltaba, era como si todas las emociones hubieran desaparecido o habían perdido su significado.

— _¡Cría!_ —siseó Ómorfos una vez que Kreacher había regresado con él— _¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué tus ojos están así? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Qué hacemos en casa? ¿Dónde está Tom? Ese estúpido humano debió de cuidarte... ¡Me lo prometió!_

Los ojos de Armus se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas ante la mención de su pareja... ¿o debía decir ex-pareja? Sollozó preocupando nuevamente a los mayores, quienes empezaron otra vez su trabajo para contentar a su niño. Ómorfos se acercó a su pequeña cría humana y empezó a oler sus lágrimas con su lengua, para luego colarse a su cuello y darle un poco de protección, empezando a sisear con enfado.

—Fue él, ¿verdad?... ¡Claro que fue él! ¡No estarías así no fuera así! Juro que lo mataré, vil mentiroso, ¡y yo que creí que de verdad te protegería! Maldito humano, desperdicio de espacio...

Remus agarró la boca de la serpiente y la cerró con fuerza, haciendo que Regulus y Sirius lo vieran curioso y que la serpiente empezara a removerse con enojo.

—Remus, ¿qué...?

—No sé qué está diciendo, pero lo que sea que diga está haciendo sentir mal a mi cachorro —gruñó mirando al reptil a los ojos, los cuales parecían ser la miel más pura del planeta—, ¿entiendes? —lo último pareció más un ladrido, pero no evitó que Ómorfos mirara a Armus y asintiera.

—Cachorro, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Remus acariciando la cabeza del menor. El pelinegro negó mientras peleaba nuevamente con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos— Bien —susurró parándose y alejando a todos con un movimiento de varita—, vamos, pequeño...

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde lo llevas? —preguntó Sirius volviendo a su forma humana.

—Voy a llevar a Armus a su habitación, no hay nada que una buena siesta no tranquilice —aclaró mientras empezaba a cargar al heredero Black entre sus brazos.

Armus miró como Remus parecía estar muy serio y concentrado, algo raro del licántropo contando que éste siempre se encontraba sonriendo.

No duró mucho para que el castaño le llevara a su habitación y lo dejara acostado en su cama. Armus miró a su padrino con curiosidad. Remus sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientra le acariciaba el cabello con cariño, como amaba que le acariciaran el cabello.

—Duerme, cachorro, mañana todo estará mejor.

—No lo creo —murmuró mirando a Remus con culpabilidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con fuerza, asustando al mayor por el ruido que hizo ésta al estamparse contra el marco. Remus miró la puerta, que ya tenía seguro, y luego a Armus con curiosidad. El Black sólo pudo sonreír cansado.

—Promete no decir nada...

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —afirmó acariciando la mejilla del ojiverde.

La estrella se dejó querer en ese momento, se sentía perdido y necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado, puede que fuera más fácil comentarle a Draco lo que iba a decir, pero su primo y mejor amigo no estaba en ese momento con él y sólo podía confiar en Remus, quien le ha demostrado su cariño antes que todos. Quien le había cuidado como su verdadero hijo aún cuando él trataba de alejarlo de su lado.

—¿Juras que no te enojarás? —preguntó mirando los ojos del licántropo, quien asintió con calidez, demostrando ser alguien digno de confiar— Bien... ¿sabes algo de los sanctus? —el ver una respuesta afirmativa le alegró en pequeña parte, así no tendría que explicar nada desde cero.

Sonrió levemente antes de poder compartir la historia completa a alguien que, según Armus, podría darle mejor consejos que sus propios padres.

—Lo mataré —confirmó el ojimiel cerrando sus puños con fuerza—, ¿quién se cree que es?

—¿El mago más temido del momento? —preguntó Armus con burla, tratando de recuperar su ánimo— ¿El heredero de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts? ¿El Señor Oscuro? ¿Amo de muchos sangre puras de alto poder político? ¿El mejor estudiante de Hogwarts? ¿Especialista en Artes Oscuras...?

—Bien, bien —calló Remus con un movimiento de manos—, sigue sin tener el derecho de lastimar a mi cachorro, por muy increíble que sea —aseguró mirando a su ahijado con molestia.

—Un manipulador experto en la materia —aseguró sin prestar atención a lo que su padrino le decía.

—No creo que te hubiera manipulado, Armus —comentó acariciando el cabello del menor con cariño—. Cuando vino en vacaciones realmente se notaba el amor que te tenía en los ojos...

—Sí, lo sé. Por ésa razón caí ante él. Maldito actor.

—Armus, mírame —ordenó acarrando la cabeza del menor y mirando directamente a los ojos esmeraldas—. Un amor tan intenso como el que te tenía no se podía fingir.

—¡Pues lo hizo! —chilló molesto, luchando nuevamente para que sus ojos no derramaran más lágrimas de las necesarias— ¡Me utilizó y lo más seguro es que ahora esté festejando su victoria con todos sus estúpidos seguidores!

Remus suspiró con pesadez antes de acariciar la mejilla del menor y sonreír tratando de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Qué te parece dormir? Me encargaré de tus padres mientras tú te recuperas —murmuró besando la frente del pelinegro—, cuando despiertes nos encargaremos de planear algo con más tranquilidad, ¿va?

Harry asintió y sonrió ante eso. Amaba que Remus tratara de arreglar las cosas, tal vez debía hacer que su casi padre saliera más a la calle con la finalidad de encontrar a alguna persona y, quien sabe, tener una relación seria.


	18. Diecisiete

Miró toda la habitación tratando de reprimir el vacío que reinaba dentro de su pecho. Los chicos dormían con normalidad desde hace dos días atrás como si no hiciera falta el jefe del grupo, Draco casi lo mata cuando se enteró que Armus no iría a clases por problemas personales, todo apuntaba que el desgraciado de Sayre tenía la culpa de que su mejor amigos no estuviera yendo a la escuela, aunque no intentó nada en ese transcurso.

Tom suspiró arreglando sus cosas para el inicio de clases, aunque no tenía la mínima motivación para que sus maestros tratasen de explotarle, mucho menos quería aprender algo que ya sabía desde hace más de cincuenta años, era frustante, la única razón por la que iba a estudiar -o repasar- era porque su pequeña estrella brillante se encontraba acompañándolo en esos momentos, pero no estaba... peor, lo más seguro era que le odiase en esos instantes.

Agarró su mochila y salió para el Gran Comedor, tal vez con un poco de comida en el estómago se sintiera mejor, aunque sabía que la idea sólo le daría como resultado terminar devolviendo todo en un baño mientras se lamentaba de la vida. Desde que no tenía a Armus comiendo a su lado, sonriéndole o dándole el amor que nunca nadie se había preocupado por darle no tenía ningún motivo tratar de alimentarse correctamente. Al principio pensó en el dicho muggle, "panza llena, corazón contento", pero de nada servía tener la panza llena si su corazón no estaba a su lado, era algo ilógico. Necesitaba a Armus más que el oxígeno que le hacía seguir con vida. Lo necesitaba más que la propia magia que corría por su cuerpo.

Quería explotar. Quería matar, descuartizar, maldecir y torturar a cualquier persona que se pusiera en su camino, quería que Armus le estuviera abrazando y besando como lo había hecho días atrás. Que Armus fuera totalmente suyo, pero no podía. Sí, sabía que el pelinegro seguía siendo suyo, pero de nada servía que así fuera si el menor no estaba a su lado para consentirlo.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, para luego irse de la Sala Común con rapidez. No quería estar ahí. Quería alejarse de cualquier lugar que le recordara a su pequeño, cosa imposible considerando que todo el mundo hablaba del gran misterio que perseguía a Harry Potter y el porqué de su desaparecimiento.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que el niño-que-vivió iba a ser su sanctus, su querida y añoraba pareja destinada, él... bueno, él le hubiera creído en el primer momento que aquella loca idea hubiera salido a la luz, porque sí, debía admitir que siempre encontró genial al menor de los Potter, su forma de combatir y de salirse con la suya era totalmente increíble, sin mencionar que su magia era realmente poderosa como para que el niño dorado no fuera un sanctus. Su sanctus.

—Muévete —siseó molesto cuando chocó con un Gryffindor que se interpuso en su andar junto con sus amigos.

El chico miró a Tom con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a empezar una pelea en el pasillo, cosa que hubiera pasado si no fuera porque la Hufflepuff que le acompañaba negó con la cabeza, deteniendo al valeroso león de iniciar la batalla, cosa que desanimó al Señor Oscuro, quien estaba dispuesto a descargar toda su ira con un estúpido Gryffindor.

Bufó molesto y siguió su camino, tal vez no había nada que hacer sin su Armus ahí. Le mandaría una lechuza al Malfoy mayor para que lo sacara de Hogwarts, ya se encargaría de hacer que alguien le informara si Armus Black regresaba. Así podría hacerse con el ministerio y llegar al poder de una manera más fácil, por más que amara matar a personas ya no lo haría, su querida pareja siempre se molestaba cuando una persona moría por esa guerra, por lo cual trataría de llevar las cosas de la manera más pacifica que pudiera, eso al menos que el estúpido director entrometiera su chueca nariz.

—Sayre —el nombrado sólo bufó molesto al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba—, tranquilo, sólo quiero ser amistoso contigo.

Lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, dio media vuelta mirando al Malfoy menor, quien rápidamente le apuntó con su varita con enojo y lo miró a los ojos sin ningún tipo de miedo. Oh, pobre, ¿qué pasaría si supiera que era el gran Lord Voldemort?... Aunque dudaba que eso fuera a detener su enojo, sólo necesitaba elevar un poco su autoestima, después de que Armus le dejara...

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó cansado, todo el mundo se podía dar cuenta de su poco entusiasmo por seguir viviendo, era más notable que las manchas moradas bajo sus ojos.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? —siseó acercándose a él peligrosamente, como una serpiente acechando otra serpiente.

Esa idea le hizo un poco de gracia al mayor, era obvio que él ganaba, tanto en tamaño como en experiencia, sin mencionar en conocimiento.

—No te incumbe —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Podrías bajar tu varita, por favor? No podrías matar a una rata aunque te lo propusieras, no trates de engañarme.

—No pienso matarte, Sayre —contestó con un tono totalmente despreocupado, haciendo que el ojimiel frunciera el ceño con molestia—. Voy a torturarte hasta que estés al borde de la locura si no me dices qué le hiciste a Harry.

—¿Y qué harás después? —retó con frialdad, dándose cuenta que el pasillo estaba raramente desierto, ¿qué había pasado con el Gryffindor y sus amigos? No sabía, pero realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto— ¿Me matarás? ¿Intentarás torturarme realmente?

—Sayre —advirtió.

Tom levantó su mirada mirando fijamente los ojos plateados, encontrando una firme determinación en esos orbes. Tal vez el pequeño Malfoy no era quien lo pensó, tal vez era más leal que cualquier serpiente que haya conocido en todos sus días de vida.

—No te servirá nada saber que le hice —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros—, mejor piensa en cómo ayudarlo. Lo haría yo, pero lo más seguro es que me hechicé cuando me vea.

—¿Terminaste con él? —preguntó con curiosidad— Eso tendría mucho sentido...

—Yo no terminé con él —escupió empezando a dar media vuelta—, fue él quien terminó conmigo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Draco miró como el castaño empezaba a caminar lejos de él, como si con unos pasos se podría alejar de la realidad con facilidad, ahí fue cuando lo entendió y sonrió en una combinación de ternura y burla.

—Es extraño —comentó llamando la atención del mayor, quien detuvo su andar con delicadez—, eres la luz de sus ojos, la vida dentro de este desperdicio de tiempo... No creo que lo haya dicho en serio.

Thomas miró hacia atrás con interés, viendo la sonrisa burlona del rubio, quien empezó a dar media vuelta como si no tuviera importancia lo que decía.

—Si mi amor fuera tan grande como el que ustedes sienten por el otro, iría hasta el otro lado del mundo si eso me permitiera estar al lado de mi amada —aseguró empezando a caminar lejos de Tom—. No habría hechizo que me detuviera, ni siquiera una estúpida idea mal interpretada.

Riddle miró como el pequeño Slytherin caminaba lejos de él con la elegancia digna de su apellido, haciéndolo reír por un pequeño momento, ¿quién diría que el hijo de uno de sus seguidores le ayudaría a superarse con una pocas palabras? Negó con la cabeza, debería darle una recompensa a Lucius por haber educado tan bien a su hijo.

Miró la ventana a un lado de él y sonrió al ver el cielo gris que rodeaba el gran castillo, eso era una buena señal, ¿no? Se encogió de hombros, no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era recordar dónde se encontraba la casa de los Black, Walburga le había llevado una vez de la manera muggle, no creía que se le hubiera olvidado... O eso era lo que esperaba.


	19. Dieciocho

Bien, estaba harto.

Muy, muy harto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? Cuatro semanas. ¿Qué cosa positiva había pasado desde entonces? Remus le había hecho un pastel de chocolate. ¿Otra cosa? Para nada.

De nada le servía estar deprimido, ¡era aburrido! Hasta ya extrañaba los constantes regalos de su querido profesor de pociones, quien, al final de todo, terminaba perdonando la atrocidad que hubiera hecho. Extrañaba el dramatismo de Draco, las quejas de Weasley, las bromas de Zabini, sus horas de estudio con Theo, ¡Merlín! Hasta extrañaba los días que tenía que sacar a alguno de sus amigos del baño porque él _realmente_ necesitaba entrar a ese preciado lugar todas las mañanas, pero, sobre todo, extrañaba las sonrisas que le dedicaba Tom cada vez que algún profesor los separaba por armar escándalos, las caricias que le daba cada vez que le decía lo maravilloso de su presencia, los abrazos que le rodeaban todas las noches, los besos posesivos que le daba cada vez que alguna de sus antiguas conquistas los miraban, y las que no eran sus conquistas también.

Extrañaba a Tom.

Pero, lo más estresante de todo era que no sabía cómo verlo, siempre había sido ese chico que le perseguía a todos lado como si adorara su existencia. Ahora era Tom Riddle -recordó amargamente-, era Tom Riddle, quien hizo cosas atroces hasta llegar a ser Lord Voldemort. Era Tom Riddle, el mismo del diario, diario mismo que le ayudó en muchas tareas. Tom Riddle, el chico apuesto que tenía una gran visión del mundo, chico apuesto con mentalidad emprendedora, dispuesto a dar todo por sus objetivos.

Y lo hizo.

Dio hasta a su pareja por seguir sus ideología, y eso era lo que más le deprimía, ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo con facilidad? Ya tenía la idea en la mente, ¿por qué no la aceptaba?

Sollozó ligeramente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. No quería seguir así, le dolía el pecho, su hermoso rostro se encontraba manchado por dos ojeras, su apetito se había ido. Su vida se había ido.

Sirius Black abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró rápidamente, cerrándola tras él momentos antes de abrazar a su hijo.

—Ya, cachorro —susurró en su oído acariciando su cabello con cariño—. Todo está bien.

—¡Nada está bien! —corrigió de forma estrangulada— ¡Si estuviera bien _yo_ estaría bien!

—Estoy seguro que Thomas tenía sus razones, ¿no? —preguntó tratando de animarlo.

—Macabras razones.

—Orión...

—No —siseó callando al mayor—, estoy completamente seguro que, si realmente me hubiera querido, ya estuviera aquí —afirmó sacando su cabeza de sus piernas para recargar su mejilla en sus rodillas, mirando la ventana de forma pérdida.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí? —preguntó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Por qué él tendría que venir? ¿Fue él quién te dejó? —sí, definitivamente, Sirius Black no tenía tacto. No se diga paciencia.

—No, pero...

—Cuando Regulus y yo discutíamos, el primero en irse era el primero en regresar —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, ganando una mirada de su hijo—. Muchas veces no sabíamos si el otro seguía molesto, así que simplemente esperábamos, siempre en el mismo lugar donde nos separamos —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de sonreír con nostalgia—. Después de todo, sabíamos que nuestro destino era estar juntos. No nos preocupaba lo demás.

—¿Y cuándo Regulus decidió irse todos estos años? —cuestionó tratando de encontrar alguna ruptura a esa promesa no formulada.

—Grimmauld place fue el lugar donde nos separamos —respondió—, mismo lugar donde nos volvimos a encontrar.

—¿Lo extrañaste?

Sirius asintió.

—Lo extrañé más de lo que extraño a James —afirmó sonriendo con tristeza. Orión sonrió un poco más feliz. Era la primera vez que alguno de sus padres le hablaba de su extraña relación.

—Si tú fuiste el primero en irse, pero no fue tu culpa la discusión, ¿tenías que ir tú aún sabiendo que no eras el responsable? —volvió a cuestionar un poco más tranquilo, mirando con ojos diferentes a su padre, era la primera vez que el cariño que le tenía se impregnaba en sus ojos.

Sirius estaba a reventar de felicidad.

—Si no, ¿cómo sabría que ya no estás enojado? —el mayor de los Black sonrió besando la frente de su hijo— Las personas necesitan espacio para pensar, cariño. Y tú tienes que respetar eso... ya es cuestión de orgullo si eres capaz de aceptar las cosas y, te lo aseguro, sí el orgullo es más fuerte que el amor, la relación no podrá seguir.

Armus quería llorar en ese momento... Llorar de felicidad.

—Papá —llamó con calidez. El nombrado lo miró con curiosidad—, muchas gracias.

Dicho esto se levantó y salió corriendo de su habitación. El animago frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿Y si Thomas terminara siendo más un señor oscuro llamado Voldemort? —preguntó Armus regresando a la habitación.

La mandíbula del ojiplata casi cae el piso.

—Pues... Yo... ¿Un golpe? —cuestionó sin saber realmente qué pensar— Le daría el golpe más fuerte que he dado en toda mi vida, pero, si eso te hace feliz, puedo vivir con eso... Ya vez, la familia Black era más negra que su apellido... lass túnicas negras se me verían completamente bien —comentó encogiéndose de hombros con arrogancia.

Su hijo le dio la sonrisa más brillante que pudo dar después de esas semanas depresivas.

—Te amo —soltó antes de seguir su corrida hacia la salida de la casa, dispuesto a irse a sepa que lugar.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y salió con paso confuso hacia el pasillo, viendo como Regulus salía de su habitación y lo miraba atónito.

—¿Ése era Orión? —preguntó asomándose por la rendija hacia la entrada principal, dónde había salido su único heredero— ¿Sirius?

—Reg, querido, creo que me he convertido en padre —aseguró con orgullo de un momento a otro, causando que su hermano su pegara en la frente por su idiotez.

Miró la mansión frente a él con muchas dudas en su mente, ¿qué pasaba si Tom no quería verlo? ¿Si se reía de él por haber pensado que podrían seguir?... ¿Y si lo mataba?

Se encogió de hombros. Ya no importaba mucho si lo mataba o no, en todo caso, prefería estar muerto que lejos de él.

Abrió la rejilla con cuidado y entró al terreno ajeno. No tardó en llegar a la puerta y entrar a la mansión, no era allanamiento si la puerta estaba abierta, ¿verdad?

Reconoció los cuadros y pinturas al instante, causando un pequeño nudo en su pecho, dando más peso a su cuerpo, haciendo aún más difícil el andar. Llegó al comedor, el cual estaba igual de destruído, tal vez Tom ya no iba ahí, eso explicaría la puerta abierta.

El simple pensamiento hizo que el ácido recorriera su sangre, ¿su intento de arreglar las cosas fue en vano?

—¿Quién está ahí? —la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

No tardó en sentir algo tocar su espalda. Una varita, de seguro.

—Hmm... ¿Tom? —cuestionó levantando sus manos en entrega.

El nombrado se congeló a sus espaldas.

—¿Ar... Armus? —balbuceó el mayor poniendo sus manos en los hombros del contrario y dándole media vuelta.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, mirándose con adoración y aprecio, sintiendo como su magia parecía correr con más fuerza por su cuerpo, hasta terminar acariciando al contrario. Los dos sonrieron ante el hecho.

—Hola —saludó con timidez el ojiverde, sonrojándose ante la situación.

—Hola —contestó Tom sonriendo.

Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —decidió preguntar el mayor viendo como Armus se removía incómodo frente a él.

—Vine a... Ehh... ¿Rendirme? —respondió/confirmó con confusión.

—¿Rendirte? ¿De qué hablas?

Ante esas preguntas, Armus recordó el porqué habían discutido y todos los acontecimientos que pasaron el día de su separación. El enojo que sentía volvió a su cuerpo al doble, sólo para apaciguarse ente la conversación con su padre y sus pensamientos. Realmente no quería vivir si eso significa estar lejos de Tom, mucho menos si significaba estar en su contra.

—Me rindo —repitió con firmeza. Ya no importaba la guerra, no importaba sus ganas de matar a Lord Voldemort. Ya no importaba algo con lo absoluto.

—¿Qué?

—Me rindo —volvió a decir con cansancio, hasta a él le parecía extraña la situación, nunca había pensado que terminarían así, él frente a Tom, sacando una banderita blanca imaginaria. En esos momentos podía apiadarse de Dumbledore , quien tendría la mitad de la guerra perdida—, por mi parte has ganado esta absurda guerra... Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando al piso, sintiendo como sus ojos de cristalizaban.

Tom Riddle miró el rostro del joven neutro antes de limpiar una vagabunda y pequeña lágrima que salía de las amadas esmeraldas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —susurró sonriendo victorioso. Armus sintió que un hueco se instalaba en su pecho de la manera más dolorosa posible, como si un hipogrifo hubiera decidido pelear con su corazón—, así podré regalarte el mundo entero.

—Tom...

—Me perteneces, Armus Black, ¿creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácil? —cuestionó el mayor atrayendo al de cabello negro azulado a su pecho y abrazándolo, colocando su mejilla en el cabello ajeno y respirando con tranquilidad— Te lo dije: Eres mío desde el día de tu nacimiento. El destino así lo quiso.

—Destino...

Armus sonrió al pensar en eso, su padre lo había comentado, pero no había tenido tanto significado hasta el momento que esa palabra salía de la boca de su pareja, convirtiéndola en la más lógica de todas las palabras.

Tom besó su frente y fue recorriendo todo el rostro con adoración hasta llegar a los labios, los cuales fueron atacados en un dulce y necesitado beso, dejando en claro cuántos sentimientos habían estado atascados dentro de los dos cuerpos.

Armus no tardó en saltar y abrazar a su chico con sus piernas, dejando que éste le llevará hasta una habitación para poder descargar sus sentimientos de la mejor forma que sabían... y no fue hasta ese momento que el menor de los Black se dio cuenta que había salido totalmente en pijama, desarreglado y arruinado; y no en lo absoluto.


	20. Diecinueve

—No quiero —chilló el menor haciéndose bolita en la cama.

Tom sólo puso los ojos en blanco y agarró la cintura del menor segundos antes de tenerlo en su hombro y llevarlo al cuarto al lado del que ya estaban. Armus se removió casi llorando en su hombro, la cama era realmente agradable y no quería despegarse de ella, el mayor casi podía sentir celos ante ese hecho, pero contando que la noche anterior le habían dado un muy buen uso, los celos no llegaron a su organismo.

— _Toooooom_ —siseó el menor en reproche.

 _—No, cariño —_ contestó riendo ante lo infantil que era su estrella—. _Necesitamos bañarnos, estamos pegajosos._

 _—A mí no me importa_ —balbuceó haciendo un puchero.

Tom rió por lo bajo mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, dejando a su niño con delicadeza dentro de la pequeña tina muggle que se encontraba en el lugar. A Armus le gustaba la mansión Riddle, tanto que se casaría con Tom sólo para poder vivir ahí todos los días de su vida.

La mansión era grande, sí, pero las habitaciones no tenían más espacio del que necesitaban, el baño era grande, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una piscina dentro... Era reconfortable, cómoda y muy cálida. No necesitaba más para un hogar, aunque, claro, sólo faltaban sus padres gritándose desde la otra punta de la casa mientras Remus se reía de ellos mientras se comía lo que Kreacher cocinaba. Tal vez Tom aceptaría vivir con sus suegros, ¿no?

El agua empezó a recorrer su espalda y a llenar la tina mientras Tom empezaba a traer algún tipo de shampoo y jabones de alguna parte, a Armus no le importaba realmente, nunca había estado tan feliz en ese momento.

El mayor no tardó en meterse con él y empezar a lavarle el cabello con suavidad. El ojiverde simplemente se dejó, poniendo sus manos entre sus piernas y acercándose más al contrario mientras cerraba los ojos, queriendo más contacto. Anhelando la calidez que su cuerpo sentía.

—Eres precioso —suspiró el ojiazul sonriendo, acariciando los pequeños cabellos negros de su pareja—, mi hermoso Harry Potter.

El joven río ante eso y abrió sus ojos, dejando que los zafiros se conectarán con sus esmeraldas.

—Y soy sólo tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

El mayor sonrió de forma hambrienta antes de lanzarse hacia el más joven y atacar sus labios. Armus rió ante eso, no habían servido las horas que pasaron entre las cobijas de la cama para amortiguar el deseo que se había firmado entre ellos dos.

—Te amo —susurró Tom besando los labios del ojiverde—. Te amo —repitió besando esta vez su nariz—. Te amo —beso en la frente—. Te amo...

—Te amo —contestó el menor robando un beso a los labios del mayor, quien ya bajaba por su mejilla—. Te adoro —susurró casi sin voz, dejando que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos ate el tierno momento.

Parecía que la magia fluía por la habitación, una magia que no era la magia que solían hacer, pero vaya que la conocían. Y la habían extraño.

Se miraron a los ojos con adoración, habían estado lejos del otro que parecían años... No, ni los los años se comparaban con lo que habían sentido es ese pequeño periodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían aguantado tanto

Una vez baños y cambiados -que Tom hubiera secado a su pequeña estrella con delicadeza y uno que otro movimiento seductor sólo hizo esa tarea un poco más duradera-, fueron a acostarse en la enorme cama para descansar lo que no pudieron en la noche, aunque, bueno, eso era lo que planeaban hacer hasta que Amus se sentó bruscamente.

—¿Armus...?

—Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados —susurró por lo bajo pensando un poco más las cosas—, y están muuuuuy enojados contigo, más papá Regulus, parecía que te quería quitar la cabeza con sus propios dientes...

—Oh, eso me alienta —comentó el mayor haciendo una ligera mueca al pensar que el dulce y adorable joven Black que se había metido entre sus tropas a los dieciséis años era tan... protector y feroz cuando se lo proponía, claro, más cuando se trataba de su pequeño hijo.

El adolescente de levantó de la cama con tranquilidad y se estiró con tranquilidad antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

—¿Cariño?

—Voy con mis padres, no quiero que tío Remus tenga que suportar a esos dos locos por mi culpa. —se encogió de hombros dispuesto a irse.

—¡Eh! ¿Y yo dónde quedo?

—Bueno... —Armus lo pensó un momento— Tú vienes conmigo para disculparte con mis padres —aseguró el menor guiñando uno de sus ojos con burla.

El Señor Oscuro sólo gruñó por lo bajo ante la descabellada idea de su novio, pero no hizo mucho para contradecirlo, y, lo más seguro, era que se debiese enfrentar con sus locos y salvajes suegros. Genial. Nunca había planteado la idea de poder morir en manos de una familia que le había jurado lealtad, aunque, bueno, nació Sirius Black, debió reconsiderar las cosas.

—¡Llegué! —gritó el menor entrando por la puerta principal con el mayor ruido posible.

—¡Qué gritos! —Tom frunció el ceño cuando oyó el grito de un cuadro que no había visto cuando había visitado la casa... lo peor era que conocía esa voz— ¡Nunca dejan descansar! ¡Siempre se comportan como unos muggles! ¡Desgraciado Sirius! ¡Ven para acá, pedazo de...!

—Hola, abuela Walburga —saludó el menor sonriendo con alegría. La bruja miró al ojiverde frunciendo el ceño ante eso.

—¿Abuela? —preguntó la mayor con curiosidad— ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por todos los magos! ¡No! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¿Cómo ese pedazo de idiota no me dijo que...? Alto... —la pintura dejó de saltar y aplaudir mirando al joven frente a él— ¿Quién es tu padre?

El menor rió. Sirius había dicho que su madre había estado un poco loca, pero realmente no sabía qué creer cuando Regulus le contaba algunos relatos de la mayor, pero ahora se daba cuanta de lo equivocado que estaba.

—Mi padre es Sirius —afirmó el menor, sin dejar de sonreír ante la histeria de su loca abuela.

La mujer cerró los desconfiada.

—Ese traidor... ¿quién es tu madre? —siseó demandante. Tom pudo ver como los hijos de su antigua compañera llegaban al lugar y retrocedían después de encontrar tal escena— A lo que a mí me concierne, puedes ser hijo de una sangre sucia o, ¡peor!, de un muggle —escupió lo último con asco.

—No creo que a papá Regulus le guste que lo cataloguen como "madre" —susurró el menor con inocencia.

Walburga Black miró al joven sin ninguna expresión, antes de que el ceño se empezara a fruncir demostrando su molestia.

—¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! ¡¿Te aprovechaste de tu hermano?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡No tienes respeto por nada ni nadie!

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Regulus rojo de la vergüenza mientras se acercaba para que su madre lo alcanzara a ver. Cuando llegó atrás de su hijo, le tapó los oídos, causando gracias tanto al menor como al Señor Oscuro presentes— No seas tan grosera en frente de mi hijo, estoy tratando de educarlo, ¿sabes? —gruñó aún sin dejar su fuerte sonrojo— Y Sirius no abusó de mí, puede que sea un idiota y un bueno para nada, pero no es un violador o algo por el estilo...

—Pero... Reggie, cariño...

—Entre él y yo había más que una hermandad y lo sabe...

La señora Black miró a Regulus y luego a Armus consecutivamente, para luego sonreír de forma amplia y asentir.

—Es idéntico a ti, Reggie —confirmó sonriendo—. Debo admitir que tiene ese toque rebelde de Sirius y unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero eso sólo le da más belleza... A todo esto, ¿dónde está el cabeza hueca de tu hermano? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, pero, al menos, ya no había ningún tipo de odio en su voz cuando dijo el nombre del hermano mayor.

Regulus miró a su hermano e hizo una seña para que se acercara. Sirius bufó ante eso y se acercó hacia su pareja e hijo, uniendo un hermoso cuadro familiar frente al retrato de su madre.

—Al fin hiciste algo bien, ¿eh? —preguntó la mujer con burla, levantando una de sus cejas— Haz hecho feliz a tu hermano y conseguiste seguir con la herencia familiar —comentó, mirando de nuevo a Armus—... y vaya herencia has dado —comentó sonriendo de forma maternal hacia el joven—, ¿cómo te llamas, querido?

—Armus Orión Black —se presentó sonriendo como un digno heredero Black. Walburga asintió orgullosa.

—Me alegra que la herencia Black esté en tu cargo, Armus —declaró—. Ahora estaré esperando poder conocer a tu futuro hijo.

—Oh... Yo no...

—¡Adiós! —comentó Regulus cerrando la cortina que separaba a su madre de ellos. Armus frunció el ceño curioso, casi molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

Armus miró a su padre menor sin dejar que su ceño descansara, pero no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra cuando el ruido de la nariz de Tom quebrándose le interrumpió. El ojiverde no sabía si reír o detener a su padre, quien se encontraba siendo detenido por Sirius.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Juro que lo mato! ¡Desgraciado cabrón! —siseó Regulus. Realmente debía tener un gran autocontrol para no reír en esos momentos, su padre había olvidado el miedo que le tenía a Lord Voldemort que ahora lo quería matar a lo muggle... Aunque debía admitir que Tom no se veía nada temible en ese apuesto y joven cuerpo— ¡Sirius!

—Ya, tranquilo —susurró el nombrado—. Orión, ¿puedes ayudarme a sujetar a Reg?

Armus asintió confundido y se colocó en el lugar donde estaba Sirius, agarrando las manos de Regulus para que éste no golpeara ni hechizara al Señor Oscuro.

—Gracias, cariño. No sabes la fuerza que llega a tener Regulus cuando quiere —suspiró cansado el mayor de los Black, mientras que Tom llevaba una mano hacia su nariz y trataba de detener la sangre que salía de ahí—... aunque claro, no me gana a mí.

En ese momento el menor supo que fue una mala idea haber agarrado a su padre menor y no al loco y rebelde Sirius, sin mencionar que la mirada sombría y maníaca que apareció en la mirada de su padre no ayudaba mucho en controlar la idea.

—¡Remus! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando Sirius se lanzó contra Tom, quien sólo podía esquivarlo sin dejar de atender su nariz. Joder, no tenía ni tiempo de sacar su varita y arreglarse su nueva fractura, y Armus estaba seguro que no quería lastimar a su familia— ¡Remus, ayuda! ¡Va a haber un asesinato!... ¡Papá alto! —chilló el menor cuando el ojiplata sacó su varita y apuntó al mayor— ¡REMUS!

—¡Se pueden callar! —gritó/gruñó el mayor— ¡Sólo pido un puto día para poder descansar! —Remus había aparecido atrás del menor, con el cabello en todas direcciones y una mirada que delataba su enojo y, lo peor de todo, que acababa de despertar—... ¡Sirius Black! ¡Baja eso o juro que te morderé tu horrible trasero!

El nombrado bajo con rapidez su varita y se quedó inmóvil.

—Y tú, Regulus, deja de molestar a mi cachorro antes de que decida que esta familia no está capacitada para educar a un adolescente y llevármelo lejos —amenazó.

Ahora fue el menor de los hermanos Black quien no hizo ningún movimiento más que levantar sus manos en son de paz. Remus miró con intensidad a los dos hermanos antes de dignarse a mirar al nuevo invitado.

—Tú —gruñó digno de un Alfa—, tienes suerte de que mi cachorro esté de tu lado, ya estarías muerto en caso contrario... ¡Orión! —la mirada del licántropo cambió radicalmente, dando paso a una brillante sonrisa, para luego abrazar al menor de los cinco— Te he extrañado —murmuró en su cuello.

Armus sonrió con alivio al no recibir la furia de Remus y correspondió feliz el abrazo.

—Yo también, Rems —concordó el menor al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Remus se había ido a un bosque para su transformación hace dos días, el menor se había ido el día anterior antes de que el castaño llegara y apenas llegaba a casa. Mucho tiempo sin su preciado padrino.

—Ahora, si me permite, iré a dormir —comentó separándose del menor para despeinar su cabello—. Si vuelvo a despertar por su culpa —susurró apuntando a los adultos—, juro que estarán arrepentidos toda su vida... si es que la siguen teniendo.

Y así se fue, dejando totalmente callados a los otros, oyendo de fondo la enorme carcajada que había soltado el cuadro de Walburga Black.


	21. Veinte

Todo se encontraba en silencio. El ruido se había ido hace más de dos horas, se podía sentir la tensión por todo el lugar, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

Dos pares de ojos plateados mataban con la mirada al ojirojo, quien sólo regresaba la mirada con aburrimiento, sin demostrar verdaderamente sus emociones. No era como si estuviera asustado, no, pero sí que estaba fatigado, los dos padres de su pareja eran realmente estresantes, sin mencionar raros... Sí, raros era lo que mejor les describía.

—Y... ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Armus sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Conquistar el mundo? —preguntó Tom mirando a su novio, quien empezaba a levantar la comisura de sus labios— ¡Era broma! —siseó el mayor cuando dos varitas le apuntaron con rapidez.

El menor de los Black se carcajeó ante eso, ganando las miradas de los presentes, quienes ya se encontraban levantando una de sus cejas. Tom casi pone lo ojos en blanco, ¿era mucho pedir que su niño no terminara igual de loco que sus padres?

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Regulus con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Oh, vamos! —contestó el menor haciendo un puchero al notar que a nadie le daba risa lo que a él le daba risa... ¿o será que no veían lo que daba risa? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente— Es una buena idea...

—¡Orión! —rugieron sus padres al mismo tiempo— No es adecuado pensar en eso —siguió Regulus tratando se respirar con tranquilidad.

—Es cierto, a parte, eso de matar no va contigo —siguió el mayor de los hermanos—, ¿te imaginas mancharte las túnicas con sangre? Duh...

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio?—cuestionó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius confundido— No le compré túnicas de alta costura para que las estuviera manchando de sangre como si se estuviera metiendo a una alberca.

—Eres un estúpido —siseó el antiguo mortífago dándoles un golpe detrás de la cabeza—, ¡tu hijo quiere ser asesino!

—¿Qué? —esta vez le tocó preguntar a Armus, quien veía la escena con gracia— Yo nunca dije algo de matar a personas, par de desquiciados.

Regulus levantó una de sus cejas, dando a entender lo que pensaba del tema.

—Yo hablaba más del aspecto político —comentó el menor cruzando sus brazos en su pecho—, ya saben, después nos podríamos pasar a lo económico, ganar contactos que faciliten los movimientos dentro del ministerio, aunque creo que eso Tom lo tiene todo resuelto... ¿No les parece una gran idea? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros— Sin mencionar que en muchos países la economía es igual o más importante que la política...

—Black's Industry, me gusta —comentó Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

—Afiliados a Riddle's Compañy —Armus y Tom se miraron empezado a sonreír, viendo las miles de ideas pasar por su mente, organizando y moviendo todo lo que fuera posible.

—Alto, alto —siseó Regulus cruzando sus brazos y mirando a los dos con seriedad—. Ni pienses que te dejaré empezar una empresa sin haber terminado el colegio.

—Industria —corrigió el nombrado mirando a su padre—, y no pensaba dejar la escuela, ¿sabes cuántos contactos podría conseguir ahí? Más fácil cuando tengo a los grandiosos Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott a mi favor...

—Y con la ayuda de Roosevelt sería más fácil armar una compañía —comentó el Señor Oscuro.

—Pero...

—Regulus, deja a nuestro hijo cumplir sus metas —regañó Sirius—, prefiero que ande construyendo imperios económicos que estar comprándole túnicas cada fin de semana porque las otras están inservibles por la sangre.

Armus levantó la mano señalando al merodeador frente a él, dándole la razón a su padre, quien se batía en una batalla visual con su hermano, quien hacia la discusión difícil.

Regulus Black era una persona demasiado terca y testaruda, pero siempre ponía delante de sí a las personas que amaba. Suspiró con resignación antes de volver su mirada al novio de su hijo, sin dejar de mostrar su firme mirada.

—Con la condición de que seré subdirector de Black's Industry.

—¡Eh! Black's Industry es mío —reprochó el menor—, pero sí, serás el subdirector del gran imperio industrial...

—¿Y yo? —cuestionó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú... serás el encargado de hacer las mejores fiestas —comentó Armus alegre.

Sirius pareció conforme con la respuesta y sonrió asintiendo, como si estuviera aceptando de una vez el cargo. Armus rió ante eso.

—Y la escuela...

—Regresaré mañana si te urge tanto —interrumpió el ojiverde encongiéndose de hombros—, creo que me tendré que preparar para todas las preguntas que me podría hacer el rubio...

—Vuelvo contigo...

—No, tú tienes que empezar la empresa, así será más rápida la expansión —aconsejó mirando a su pareja—. Tú sólo muévete como sabes moverte y tendrás al mundo a tus pies, sigo sin saber cómo es que elegiste matar a personas en vez de ir directamente a lo político...

—Eso pensaba hacer, pero el anciano de Dumbledore siempre ponía un obstáculo en el camino, era realmente estresante todo ese asunto —respondió el mayor sin darle importancia—. Algunas veces deber tomar caminos diferentes a los que pensabas para poder llegar a tus metas, ¿lo sabes?

—Ñep, ñep, no te justifiques —regañó Armus haciendo un puchero—, tú no puedes vivir sin matar a alguien.

—Puede ser... —Regulus miró a Tom, casi logrando matarlo con la mirada— Era broma —comentó con rapidez levantando sus manos en paz—, ya no pienso matar a alguien... Encontré algo más vicioso que ver los ojos opacos de las personas —ronroneó mirando a su novio con cariño, casi picardía.

El menor de los Black le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, ignorando el hecho de que Regulus parecía querer mandarle un Avada a Riddle, cosa que no se puedo hacer gracias a Sirius, quien le quitó la varita de las manos.

—¿Se puede saber qué es? —preguntó sonriendo coqueto. Tom le correspondió el gesto acercándose un poco más al contrario, eliminando algo de espacio entre su oreja y sus labios.

—¡Basta! ¡Aléjate de mi bebé, pedazo de pedófilo! —gritó Regulus parándose de su lugar, dispuesto a arrojarse al temible Señor Oscuro.

—¿Todavía hay pastel de chocolate? —preguntó Remus entrando a la cocina con el cabello completamente desordenado y la huella de su almohada plasmada en su mejilla— O tal vez un muffin...

—El pastel es más grande, Rems —comentó Armus—, y tiene más chocolate y crema de avellanas —complementó señalando arriba del refrigerador—. Lo escondí ahí para que papá Reg no se lo comiera todo...

—Eres un santo, Orión —gimió el adulto poniéndose en puntintas para poder ver dicho postre y, después de mover su varita para bajarlo, lo dejó en la mesa.

—Yo quiero —chilló Regulus frunciendo el ceño con un adorable puchero en sus labios.

—No, tú te comiste el otro completo —regañó el castaño—. Lo había comprado para que durará una semana, era de 42 rebanadas aproximadamente...

—Pero estaba muy bueno...

—Pues éste también —interrumpió—, y tú no te lo comerás.

—Pero lo hizo Kreacher, mi elfo doméstico...

—Lo hizo para mí —se metió Armus.

—Pero sigue sin ser tu elfo...

—Lo va a hacer algún día —Regulus abrió la boca para debatir—, y no me hagas negarle hacerte algún tipo de postre cuando eso ocurra.

—Desgraciados —gruñó.

—¿Alguien va a querer? —preguntó el hombre lobo partiendo el pastel con la varita— Armus querrá, es por ley. Regulus está castigado y Sirius no comerá sólo para no hacer sentir mal a su noviecito... ¿Tú querrás, Tom?

El nombrado lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

—Tu olor, nunca engañarás a un licántropo —contestó guiñándole un ojo—, ¿querrás sí o no?

El mayor asintió luchando para no dejar salir la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

—Por favor —contestó mirando sus manos, que no tardaron de ser recogidas por su pareja, quien le sonreía con cariño. ¿Cuántas veces ves al Señor Oscuro pidiendo algo "por favor"?

Tantas veces había querido que Tom fuera un poco más educado y tantas otras veces nunca funcionó. Tal parecía que Remus podía penetrar hasta el corazón más terco.

Negó con la cabeza.

Remus siempre había sido demasiado especial.

—Y... ¿de qué me perdí? —preguntó el ojicafé sentándose a un lado de Armus, acariciando el cabello de éste con adoración— Lo último que supe fue que Armus estaba encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir.

El nombrado se sonrojó ante eso y empezó a murmurar cosas inteligibles, causando ternura a las cuatro personas que le acompañan.

—Sirius me dio un consejo...

—Merlín, no me digas que le hiciste caso... —Armus se mordió el labio inferior—: ¡Sirius! ¿Qué consejo le diste a Armus?

—¡No hice nada malo! —se defendió el patriarca de los Black levantando su manos en inocencia.

—De hecho, Sirius me dijo que fuera a hablar con Tom para aclarar todo —dijo el menor sin dejar que su sonrojo se desvaneciera.

Remus levantó una de su cejas y comió un pedazo de su rebanada sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su mejor amigo, quien no sabía cómo actuar en un momento como ése, dejando como opción esconderse ligeramente detrás de su novio.

—Creo que ya eres todo un hombre, Sirius —decidió decir sonriendo—. Casi puedo creer que puedes llegar a ser buen padre.

El nombrado estalló en una sonrisa brillante y se arrojó hacia Remus, sin importar que tuviera una mesa en medio del camino. Armus fue el primero en reaccionar y agarró el pastel antes de que la mesa se cayera ante el empujón.

—¡Sirius! —gritó sorprendido el Remus, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos de puro instinto. Sirius simplemente se convirtió en su forma animaga y le empezó a lamer toda la cara con alegría— ¡Mi rebanada! —chilló a mitad de un lloriqueo al ver como los platos se encontraban rotos en el suelo, dejando manchas de pastel por todo el lugar.

—¡Salvé el pastel! —informó el menor levantando sus manos para que lo viera y no matara a su padre, o peor, que no se pusiera a llorar.

Los ojos castaños se centraron en las manos del menor y sonrió satisfecho antes de empezar a acariciar con la misma estima que recibía de su amigo, quien sólo ladró contento al sentir la mano del licántropo acariciar detrás de su oreja.

Armus sólo rió feliz ante eso, viendo como Regulus hacía nuevamente un puchero y se unía a los mimos de Remus, contentando más al animago.


	22. Veintiuno

—Black, Armus.

El nombrado sólo pudo luchar contra su sonrojo al oír como su familia explotaba en aplausos y gritos, el único que parecía decente en esa bola de locos era su novio. Tom Riddle se encontraba de pie, aplaudiendo con orgullo y mandándole una mirada que decía que lo festejaría en gran.

Y vaya que Armus esperaba con ansias esa celebración.

Pasó al frente con paso decidido y agarró el pergamino que le daban, para luego seguir con el diploma al mejor estudiante de la generación. El discurso ya lo había dado, logrando hacer llorar hasta a algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, por alguna razón esos últimos años habían sido algo divertidos y entretenidos, principalmente porque Regulus decidió ir a presentarse al ministerio, el cual hizo una serie de pruebas antes de activar -por más raro que suene- su nombre dentro de la sociedad mágica.

Los periódicos se centraron en su historia todo lo posible, pero no fue hasta la boda que pudieron saber la verdad.

Ah, sí. La boda.

Boda de Sirius y Regulus Black, a la cual sólo fueron invitados amigos cercanos y familiares -sólo Remus, Kreacher, Armus, la familia Tonks y los Malfoy-, pero terminó asistiendo toda Gran Bretaña mágica, para molestia de los recién casados. De ahí el cambio de su nombre.

Tom había logrado establecer su preciada compañía, cosa que fue realmente fácil. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Merope Gaunt, fue sencillo fingir que la pobre bruja murió veinte años atrás, cuando Tom cumplió sus cinco años. Lo único negativo que -según Armus- había, era que su novio había dejado el apellido de su difunto suegro, siendo así llamado Thomas Gaunt, un joven de veinticinco años el cual recién conocía su verdadero origen.

El único ligero problema fue Albus Dumbledore, quien reconoció al instante al cortés joven que se paseaba todos los días por el ministerio, pero, ¿qué se puede hacer cuando el Señor Oscuro tiene a la mayoría de sus seguidores infiltrados en el ministerio? Sin mencionar que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros estaban muertos y Armus había conseguido la confianza de McGonagall a tal punto de conseguir su silencio mientras que no vuelva a matar, según había acordado.

¿Desde cuándo la vida conspiraba para dejar de joderte?

Tal vez todo fue cuando encontró a su pequeña estrella, aunque en esos momentos ya no importaba. Sonrió con orgullo y abrió sus brazos cuando Armus echó a correr hacia él después de la graduación, logrando atraparlo cuando éste se lanzó a su brazos.

—Felicidades, pequeña estrella —susurró en su oído mientras lo cargaba con alegría.

Las personas los miraron con cariño, cosa positiva de su renovada edad, dudaba que fueran muy flexibles si supieran su verdadera edad.

—Eh, yo también quiero un abrazo —se quejó Regulus cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—Y yo —concordó Sirius pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Regulus con posesión, cosa que no pareció molestar al menor.

—Pero yo quiero estar con Tom —excusó Armus abrazándose más al nombrado.

—Oh, entonces no tendrás pastel cuando lleguemos a casa —comentó Remus sonriendo con burla—. Así habrá más para mí...

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —cuestionó el menor mirándolo con intensidad. El licántropo asintió— ¡Remuuuuus! —gritó soltando a su novio y abriendo los brazos hacia su tío favorito, quien lo recibió gustoso una vez que Tom hubo soltado al menor.

—¡Eh! Eso es injusto...

—Ya admite que Armus me prefiere a mí —dijo Remus acercándolo más a sí.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Verdad, Armus?

El nombrado sólo rió ante eso, creando una tercera guerra mundial entre Regulus y Remus, quienes discutían a quién prefería más y a quién no. Armus sólo pudo negar con la cabeza riendo, no sabía desde cuándo su familia había cambiado a ser lo que era ahora, sin discusiones calurosas las cuales terminaban con hechizos y maldiciones, a Sirius y Regulus gritándose en cada esquina del pasillo, de Remus tratando de no entrar en depresión por los conflictos de su manada... de él sin saber el verdadero significado de la vida.

Miró hacia su novio, quien empezaba a estar rodeado de estudiantes dispuestos a seguir su camino. Rió para sus adentros y negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre lo iba a dejar más loco de lo que la herencia Black lo había dejado.

—Bien, ¿se pueden mover? Quiero estar con mi primo —siseó Draco Malfoy con frialdad, abriéndose paso a través del gentío que se empezaba a hacer por los estudiantes y sus familiares— ¡Orión! —saludó sonriendo hacia él.

A lo lejos vio a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy dirigiéndose a ellos, el primero mirando con desprecio a quien se dignaba a cruzarse en su camino.

—Draquito —contestó el ojiverde recibiendo el abrazo de su primo con alegría.

—Black —saludó Lucius asintiendo con su cabeza. Armus sólo sonrió de lado, casi burlándose de la seriedad del rubio mayor.

—Señor Malfoy, tío adoptado, ¿cómo ha estado? —el nombrado arrugó el ceño por el apodo que le había puesto Armus.

—Bien, gracias —contestó secamente.

Narcissa Malfoy sonrió disculpándose por la conducta de su marido, quien empezaba a caminar hacia los dos adultos que discutían para darles la regañada de su vida.

—Orión, querido —saludó la mujer dándole un abrazo—: me alegro tanto que tú y Draco por fin hayan completado sus estudios.

—Muchas gracias, señora Malfoy —contestó sonriendo con amabilidad—. Lo aseguro que nosotros también estamos más que feli... ¡HEY! —gritó molesto, separándose de madre e hijo y caminando hacia su novio— ¿Quién de ustedes, pedazos de desperdicio espacial, le tocó el trasero a mi novio? —preguntó/regañó mirando a los alumnos, quienes dieron un paso atrás desde el grito que había dado— ¡No me hagan sacárselos a la fuerza!

Tom rió ante eso y se acercó para abrazar por la cintura a su novio, quien asesinaba con la mirada a sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. El mayor recargó su barbilla en el hombro del adolescente y lo acercó a su pecho para tranquilizarlo, pero lo único que realmente logró tranquilizarle fue que, de todas las personas, sólo lo mirara a él, entrelazando su magia con la de él, dejando en claro a quién pertenecía cada uno.

—Tranquilo, cariño —susurró en su oído antes de morderlo con suavidad.

—No me pidas estar tranquilo —murmuró haciendo un puchero—, sólo yo puedo tocar tu trasero.

El mayor soltó una carcajada ante eso, ocasionando el ceño fruncido de su pareja, quien le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, nada —contestó conteniendo su risa—. De todas las cosas, ¿sólo el trasero?

—Claro que no —se quejó haciendo un puchero—, todo tú. Nadie debe tocarte sin mi permiso.

Tom soltó un pequeño gruñido empezando a besar su cuello.

—Tal vez deberías demostrarme cómo no deberían tocarme —susurró dejando uno que otro beso más en el cuello ajeno—, todavía no lo tengo en claro.

—Ah, ¿no? —Armus alzó sus brazos y los enredó en el cuello de Tom, quien se acercó más al cuerpo de su novio— Tal vez deberíamos saltarnos la fiesta de graduación e irnos a dejarlo en claro... tal vez unas marcas no estarían mal —comentó pasando su dedo índice por la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Me encantaría, mi estrella —susurró como si fuera un secreto de esos que, de ser contados, cambiarían el rumbo de la historia.

—Tal vez deberíamos casarnos —sugirió el menor—, ya sabes, para que todos lo tengan en claro.

—Y hacer una fiesta grande, para que todos tengan asiento en primera fila para ver cómo te hacer legalmente mío...

—Y tú mío —completó Armus con un brillo especial en sus ojos, susurrando en sus labios antes de juntarlos con cariño y amor, sin tener que mostrarle algo a alguien, simplemente disfrutando del momento que habían hecho.

Definitivamente, la vida había decidido dejar de joderlos a lo grande.


End file.
